


Fail Safe

by zombie_writer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demons, Did I mention the zombies, Dimesion Travel, Het and Slash, Humour, Made Up Biology, Multi, OC death, The Powers That Be - Freeform, The Senior Partners - Freeform, Vampires, Violonce, Zombies, ansgt, loss of limb, more zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_writer/pseuds/zombie_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epidemic of non-magical zombies is sweeping the world and Other Dimensions are beginning to close themselves off.</p><p>The team has to figure out what's going on whilst trying to keep themselves alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Angel or the characters.
> 
> Remember the tags people, there will be zombies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just letting people know I am rewriting each chapter to fix the issues with tense, spelling and grammar.

Illyria held down what looked like a carnivorous porcupine and kept him there until security showed up. Wesley was being seen to by the first aider and Angel was trying to figure our what the hell had happened.

"So your saying he's angry because he sacrificed his four goats to the gate keeper as usual, but when he went to travel though the portal it wouldn't open?" Angel asked.

"That's right." Wesley answered and winced as the ice pack was placed on his head.

"And he saw the need to beat you because..."

"Because he can't get a refund because the gate won't let anything though. No messages, sound or astral projections . And if he doesn't get his complaint though in the next three days he won't be eligible for a refund of the goats."

"Okay. Why couldn't he get though. Don't we have a contract with the Gate Keeper."

Wesley sat up a little straighter,"We do. As long as each traveler or item that has given its sacrifice of four goats every two months they get free travel between dimensions. Only today the Gate way closed halfway through the transaction. We're doing everything we can to re open it but its like it never existed. The entire area seems to have gone cold."

Angel looked over at their client."Mr Hissentrapp, did anything seem unusual when you performed the ritual."

"No. I did everything the same way. The goats were blessed, then fed the sacred barely. They drank the water of Grooos and then the bolt gun-"

"I thought the animals throats were slit?" Angel said and looked confused. The demon shook his head from his position on the floor. "Nah. I'm against animal cruelty. Part of the contract allows the use of humane dispatching tools."

"Mr Hissentrapp is a pro human/slash animal rights demon in his dimension. But sadly he tends to lose control of his temper on occasion. He's come along way with anger management." Wesley explained and looked like he'd just remembered something,"Thank you for not throwing me at a wall this time."

"Don't mention it."

"Well-"

"No, really don't mention it. My wife will be angry if she finds out I've had this set back."

"Your secrets safe with us."

Angel now turned his attention to Ilyria,"Why are you here."

"I was asked by Lorne to send you down to him. He was screening a new employees and saw something he thinks you need to know about."

"He has?" Angel blew out a huff of air a turned back to Wesley. "Are you good here?"

"Leave Ilyria until security gets here. We should he fine."

"Will do." Angel nodded to Mr Hissentrapp on his way out and made his way to Lornes office. The past week had been incredibly busy, and not in good way. Some outbreak in a town in Sweden had lead to chaos on the airways and other forms of travel. They had had several complaints about inter dimensional travel going wrong and now they were getting reports of odd sensations and visions from their psychics. 

He found Lorne in his office looking confused and tired.

"Angel Cakes,just the vampire I wanted to see."

"Ilyria said you saw something in the future of one of the possible employees?"

"Sweet half demon by the name of Gregg. Heard you were trying to change this place and decided he wanted in. Completely sincere and completely naive but with a little guidance he would -"

"Lorne?"

"Right. I saw him here,but this place didn't look like law firm. It looked more like a refugee center."

"Any idea why?"

"Well it was odd because it didn't feel magical. It was more natural feeling?"

Angel felt his gut churn. "Are we looking at an earthquake?"

Lorne grimaced."I hope not. The last time we had one that wasn't because of the apocalypse was pretty damn big. I don't think I need to remind you which it was."

Of course he remembered. The North ridge Earthquake in 1994. If something like that was going to hit them then they were in big trouble.

"Okay,have Gregg sing for you a couple more times and see if you can't get me some more information. In fact take him to the Futures Department and have them do a run up for us." Both turned to leave the office but Angel stopped them,"And remind them That he isn't to be harmed,and no blood letting without permission and sterilized equipment. Last week some poor old Lady got an infection when she came in for help looking her grand daughter."

"Oki doki boss man."Lorne said,and went with Angle out of his office before disappearing to find Gregg.

Angel himself tried not to think about his next meeting. Marcus Hamilton had to speak with him and that usually left a bad taste in Angels mouth. For a brief moment he considered leaving and spending the afternoon 'fact finding'. But he highly doubted that excuse would work second time. He could only hope that this wasn't about anything as ridiculous as trying to over turn he animal blood only rule.

X X X X X

"What do you mean you can't contact the senior partners?"

"Just that. I've been trying for nearly four days straight and I have gotten now where." Marcus snapped at him as he paced."I'm not the only one cut off. According to our sources the Powers That Be are non contactable as well."

Angel barely stopped himself from swearing."Okay, what are we looking at?"

"At best we're flying blind as to anything dangerous heading our way."Marcus explained,"At worst their preparing for a fight and are willing to sacrifice our's and every other office in this dimension."

"Wait,what? What do you mean just this dimension."

"I contacted the office in Qertiniastaze-"

"Bless you."

"That wasn't a sneeze. And to be honest I have no idea if I was pronouncing that right, But we are still able to contact them. They'll ask what's going on,but I haven't heard back from them."

"Okay,I think this is linked to a problem we're having. We've been dealing with a lot of dimensional travel and communication problems the past week or so."

"You think that his could be connected?"

"It could be."

Marcus stopped pacing and put his hands on his hops. "I'll keep trying the white room. You see if our research departments can turn anything up."

Angel wanted to tell him he didn't give the orders but he was starting to get a very bad feeling about what was happening.

"Right. We'll meet at six and discuss our next actions."

X X X X X

Lorne had seen a lot of bad things when people had sung to him, but at that moment he had ever been more confused by them. He was sensing and seeing death and destruction, he knew that this was going to effect humans and demons alike. But he also know it wasn't mystical or magical in nature. What they were looking at was either a natural disaster or something man made.

"Okay,now I know its bad when you haven't got a smile on your face."

Gunn was standing in his doorway looking a little tired but otherwise good. Since his little trip to the holding dimension he'd been different,but still the same. Which was strange for every one involved.

To be honest Lorne couldn't hate him,even when they'd first found out. Fred death was still on their minds, but it was getting easier to deal with. Or at least he pretend it was easier. But Lorne had to push that away and deal with the now.

"Gunn,what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me what kind of a leg does someone have to stand on when studio supposedly breaks contract and ruins their movie?"

"Tell me what they did." Lorne motioned to a chair and Gunn sat and handed him a copy of the file.

"Okay,so Mr Atters signed a contract that would allow the studio to turn his sci fi romance into a movie. Man meets alien,man falls in love with alien,alien dies but is reborn in a new body and after a whole lotta soul searching they stay together."

Lorne grinned,"Sounds like a classic."

"Here's the problem. The contract states that the story and plot stay the same except that the main characters is changed from Andrew Smith, right"

"With you so far buddy."

"That's all they had permission to change. Then they shut the writer out after promising access to the shoot."

"I get where your going. They shut him out hoping there changes wouldn't get noticed. Is he sueing for broken contract?" "That and discrimination and hate crime." 

"Then what's' this discrimination slash hate crime part?"

"Mr Atter believes the destruction of his story is a hate crime or at least discrimination because in the original screenplay the alien changes from a blond women to a blonde man."

"Ah." Lorne said.He put down the file,"and the studio?"

"Change it from a five foot blonde to a six five slightly less pretty brunette."

"And the contract..."

"Specifically states that that part of the story would remain untouched. The studio is saying they didn't try an block him out but there thirty two transcripts of phone calls and dozens of emails and letter telling him why he can't make a set visit and everyone was a lie."

"He'll win hands down.They broke contract. He'll probably get the discrimination to stick but not the hate crime. Tell him to drop that and he's good to go."

Gunn stood and went to take back he file when an intern stuck his head though the door.

"Turn on the tv Mr Lorne. Your going to need to see his."

"You have a tv?"Gunn asked and watched as Lorne pulled a flat screen out of the wall."Oh,now I'm jealous. How come you get the retractable tv?"

"I'm in entertainment,its a necessity. What channel Loyd?"

"Any news channel. I have to spread the word,excuse me."

The news channel was showing what looked like rioting in Mexico,but the violence looked wrong. Everyone seemed to be running away from one slow moving group and-

"Gunn,sing for me."

"What?"

"Sing!"

"Okay,okay. Urm,Old McDonald had a farm, ee eye ee ye oh,and on that."

Lorne staggered and Gunn grabbed his arm and got him to chair.

"Go get Angel. Go get him now."

X X X X X 

Mr Hissentrapp had been seen off and Wesley had an afternoon free to try and figure out what was causing the gateway to malfunction. Though to be honest he didn't have a clue what it could be. These kind of spells were specific but they always worked because of that. You could track each step and find out what went wrong. So far he'd seen nothing to warrant the spell not working. Wesley had no doubt that Mr Hissentrapp preformed the correct rituals. That ma-demon was a stickler for it. So now it was up to Wesley to find out what it was. Just as he was considering the possibility of sabotage he got a call from Harmony asking him to go to an urgent meeting with Angel and the other heads of departments.

As he walked he noticed people huddled around screens and computer monitors. He spotted what he thought was a horror movie,but considering where he was it might have been a case file. But with so many people watching it it my have seen something else. When he reached Angels office he smiled and asked,"Is there a zombie movie marathon going in? Because I wouldn't have minded an invite."

The blank looks he got made him cringe."I take that joke was in bad taste?"

"The Swedish out break has spread. One of the victims died on a flight last night,private jet. It crash landed in a Mexican ghetto and spread from there." Angel explained."I want you an Lorne down there by tonight to take a look at the samples they've taken and to talk to the witnesses."

"Why Lorne?" he asked before turning to the demon in question,"Not that your company isn't wanted, but I think there are others better qualified for the trip."

"No offense taken." Lorned said,"I want to see how many of he people down there are giving off the same vibe as the ones up here. So far all I'm getting is a Romero rip off."

"Someone's cast a mass rising spell,like the one that hit here?"

"Its not a spell. That's what I want you to find out, According to Lorne it doesn't feel mystical or magical." Angel explained.

"How is that possible?"Wesley wondered.

"That's why your going. Plane leaves in an hour,I suggest you pack a bag."

The vampire turned to Gunn,"I need you to start relocating the emergency supplies around the city to here. Make sure the staff know that if it gets bad they and their families are welcome to ride out he storm in the building. Same thing for our clients."

"Right,What should I priorities?"

"Food and medical supplies. The buildings tapped into an underground river so we don't need to worry about water."

"I'll start making the calls now."Gunn stood and made to leave but then stopped-"Wait, what about blood? We got two dozen vampires working here."

"Buy a couple of dozen rats and bulk buy rodent food. It'll do in a pinch."Angel said and everyone else in the room,including Harmony,grimace.

"I hate rat blood. It gives me hives."Harmony moaned.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Angel shrugged.

"Er,actually its an actually allergy. Who knew we could get them huh?"

"Oh,oh right well,deal with it.Everyone else,go get your jobs done."

As they filed out Wesley began racking his brains for an answer. He'd never heard of non magical ways to raise the dead. There was a lad back in Sunnydale who rebuilt his brother from spare parts and then attempted to do it again with a women. But he highly doubted that was something a kid could do large scale. He might have to make a call to Giles and see if he remembered the name of the boy. Though he was probably a man by now. He also couldn't forget there was a chance the guy may not have survived Sunnydale. If that was so then he was likely going to have a tough time finding leads. Re animation via non magical means was unusual and extremely rare. If fact Wesley had never heard of a case outside of that Sunnydale student. And if this was happening on mass then they were in big trouble. He had no idea if they would be able to contain this without help.

"Hey Wesley?"

"Oh,yes Lorne?"

"My car decided that its engine just wasn't compatible with the gear box and decided to fall out."

"And you need a ride to your place?" Wesley smiled,"Sure, I'll drop you off and the pick you up on the away back."

"Thanks. Meet you in the garage?"

"Give me five minutes."

X X X X X

Spike had seen some bad stuff,but this was ridiculous.The news was showing images of the Swedish capital over run with the damn zombies. And these weren't your usual 'hey I'm dead,lets party kind'. These were the your face off an eat it variety of undead. Really not as much fun. So he when heard that they were now in Mexico he decided that he might as well head down for a looksy. So his first port of call was obviously to annoy a lift out of Angel. 

He found Wolfram and Heart a buzz with activity, and that even Harmony was to busy to say anything idiotic at him. Instead she pointed him into the office and went back to talking to their blood supplier.

"So what's the hubbub? I heard of a little rukus in -"

"You can't go to Mexico,I need you here to try and get a couple of our less friendly informants to give the info we need."Angel said without looking up from his desk,"Addresses are in there." he pointed to a file and then picked up his phone.

"Well...okay then." Spike picked up the fie and leafed though,confused as to the dismissive attitude he was getting. But after reading the first for names and realized that things weren't leaving time for idle chit chat.

"You do know that three of these guys won't talk to you unless you defeat them in combat.?" Spike asked.

"So take Ilyria and be back as soon as you can."

"And you want me to ask about..."

Before Angel could answer Harmony was slung though the glass of his office and lay unconscious in between them. Blood flowed down her face and there was now a sizeable piece of glass embedded in her arm.

"I demand to speak with The Head of This place. Right now!!!!"

Angel stepped into the lobby and saw Queller Demon rampaging and looking rather distraught.

"I'm Angel. If you could stop attacking my Employees I can speak with you now."

"You people have trapped my daughter In Pylea!!!!" He yelled,"We were travelling back from her grand mother's home and the portal closed before She could step though!!!"

"Are you sure that the the area the portal was in didn't go cold?"

"I have been to six of these such sites and Still cannot get though. You will fix what you have done and give me back my daughter."

"Okay, I'll call in My Liaison With the Senior partners and he can help us get to the bottom of this." Angel explained and turned to Spike with panic in his eyes,"Go. Now. And drop Harmony off at the medical wing. We need answers now."

He turned back to the Queller Demon and advanced slowly and carefully on him, doing his best not to look threatening. Spike left him to it and with Harmony slung over his shoulder he carried her to the elevator. He needed someone to explain what the hell was going on. The last thing he saw in the lobby was an exceptionally angry Queller Demon advancing on Angel.


	2. Two

The plane journey down to Mexico took two hours and went relatively well besides little turbulence when they crossed the border. Lorne had slept the entire entire way down,only waking when Wesley shook his elbow.

"Wow,must have been more tired than expected."

"Been up late hobnobbing with the brightest stars in Hollywood?"

"Neighbors having sound proofing put in. The actual installation is extremely loud." Lorne explained and yawned."When we land I am getting something so full of caffeine its borderline illegal."

"Well try not to have to many. Can't be having a repeat of the party incident."

"Am I ever going to live that down."

"Not until your next life time. Or perhaps the one after." Wesley smiled at him and then punched him awkwardly on the shoulder."At least we didn't keep the security footage."

Thank god or small mercies. Lorne would forever grateful of the drunken mess created in the security room. The last thing he wanted was footage of hulk Lorne rampaging being circulated at some inopportune time.

"Any luck on what could be causing this?"

"Nothing so far. But I am lucky that these things,"he lifted one of his books to illustrate his point,"Can access any book we have on file,because that includes the reports on what they were researching in Sweden. It would seem this thing is viral. There may indeed be nothing but science behind this."

"And can we help with that?" Lorne asked and watched though the window as the tarmac got closer and closer.

"Maybe our biology and biochemist labs. Of course they won't be as good as-"Wesley halted any good mood he had evaporated completely."When Fred was there."

Lorne's heart lurched in his buttock. It was times when he snuck up on them that hurt the most. Wesley could go a whole day in good mood so long as something didn't remind him of her. It was the same for all of them. Lorne usually ended up drinking till he couldn't taste the alcohol any more. Spike could go out and kill things. Gunn would go to the training rooms and set them way to high and keep going until the automated safety system shut it down. Wesley didn't drink as much anymore but he tended to fling himself at his work as hard as he could. And Angel did what he always did best. He brooded so deeply he could order take out from china.

"Trying to push past altogether un useful moping he asked Wesley,"What did the reports say?"

"The thing they were working on was using viruses to fight disease. Certain cancers are fought by certain viruses and illnesses,and they wanted to figure out a way to make applicable to other medical conditions Can you imagine if treating a brain tumour could be done simply by injecting the patient with a modified flu vaccine?"

"Sounds breath taking. But how does this lead to hoards of the undead?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. But when I do it might just tell us how to stop thing."

The plane taxied to a halt and they disembarked into the heat of the Mexican sun and were met by a pretty Mexican women who wore a conservative dress and her hair loose.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice. I'm Lois Dressi. 

"Wesley Wyndem-Pryce and Lorne." Wesley said and shook her hand. The back out it was covered indelicate red and blue scales. Wesley wondered if he'd been working with demons for too long when he found he no longer got the urge to flinch away. 

"We will be heading to our mobile command centre. The main building had to be evacuated when the primary wards fell. We had to take down the secondary ones to try and fix a problem in the labs dealing with our research into safer dimensional travel."

Lore stopped and then looked at Wesley,"Lois baby,we're gonna need as much information on that as you can give us. Seems everyone's having trouble with that these days."

"We know." Lois said and turned,showing of a scaled neck and a tail that sashayed along with her hips.

"Okay,when this crises is over I'm staying on. This ones to good to leave behind." Lorne said and Wesley raised his eyebrows. Then he saw the hungry look in Lorne's eyes realized what he meant.

"Yes,she is quite..exotic."he said. Sometimes he forgot that Lorne was indeed interested in he opposite sex on occasion. He still found it creepy. Lorne was Lorne, he wasn't...sexual. They followed Lois and Wesley ignore the fact that Lorne was checking her out. And she obviously knew it because she kept looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. Wesley had a feeling it was going to be a long day,despite the fact it was soon going to be evening.

X X X X X

Gunn had been making phone call and replaying reports all afternoon. He had come to one simple conclusion. They were screwed. People were running from the infected zones in private planes and were spreading it,not passenger jets. The rich trying to escape. They either died an came back when they landed or they went on hunt whilst they were still in their air,bringing down their flights and damning anyone in the area. But it was he latest report from Düsseldorf that really worried him. This thing was turning demons. Vampires healed the bites like they were nothing, But if the zombie ate away enough of them to get to the hearts they dusted, but were otherwise immune. That was going to scare demons into skipping back to where ever it was they had come from. Which undoubtedly lead to some pretty old school rituals to get there. If they weren't careful they were going end up with a rash of human sacrifices.

"Another thing to add to the list of bad things to avoid in LA."he muttered and sipped his now cold coffee.When he looked up at the clock he saw it was nearing six, and he needed more caffeine before he fell asleep.

The people in the office were no longer watching the screens to there computers but desperately trying to calm alarmed clients and dispelling any rumours that were untrue. In the coffee room he found Harmony nursing a mug of blood and she had some pretty spectacular bruising on the side of her face.

"Owch. You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It'll be gone by tomorrow."she smiled and sighed."I hope that Angel can help that guy. He's pretty up set about his kid. Poor girls only 150."

"And that's young?"

"For her mix. I don't know what her mom was but it was something long lived."

"Got you. And well done for sounding sincere." 

Harmony looked insulted. "I'll have you know that since working here I've actually started caring."she said and tossed her head over her shoulder."I'm actually starting to feel a little like I did when I was human."

"Good to hear. So has their been any news on the girl?"

"They managed to get a short verbal message, but the portal slammed shut so hard it knocked everyone of their feet. Girl has her grandma, which is good,but no one can get though any more."

"Which is exceptionally bad." Gunn added and filled his cup."Pylea doesn't see much traffic, but there are plenty of Dimensions that do."

"Oh, I know." Gunn said and back to the door."I hope you heal well."

"Thanks. Hope you find out what's causing this."

Gunn smiled and left her. The vampires in the building were adjusting to living with humans as actual colleagues rather than potential food sources. It was actually working well. He'd even heard a couple saying it was a relief not to half to worry about accidentally turning someone and dumping bodies. It was keeping down the body count down town and had actually managed to lower the number of baby vamps on the street. The other Wolfram and Heart Offices were actually thinking of employing the same techniques. They were saving 25% on clean up and cover ups.

But this, this was a situation that was going to take a whole lot of clean up.

X X X X X

Angel watched as Marcus came out of the elevator looking tired and confused.

"Nothing. Short of a sacrifice to them I have no idea what else to do." he said and sat down in one of the chairs. "Maybe if I sacrifice something big, like an ox or bull, but I doubt anything short of human will work."

"I've got a bad feeling that sacrificing an entire village wouldn't work. We're not the only office having problems. Mexico has them, as well as Italy, Britain and we haven't heard from the Russian office in nearly four hours. What Info I've gotten from Wesley and Lorne isn't really helping, though they are opening a portal to Via- Viahgrax-oh, the place with the weird giant hedgehogs." Angel said and ran his hands though his hair."If they can get a reading from them when they try and go to a none earth bound portal we can see if this is just us earth or every dimension."

"Well that will tell us something at least."

Angel turned to the window and stared out of it. "I heard back from spike twenty minute ago."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is bad news."

"Two of the minor deities were dead, the high priestess I sent them to is ageing at an accelerated rate. She won't make it to morning but according to her the power that gives her strength just stopped flowing. And she gets it-"

"From something not of earth?"

Angel nodded and Marcus swore in several, and not exactly human, languages.

"We need answers. Do you have any way of getting in contact with Willow Rosenburg?"

"I might be able to get in contact, but she's hard to reach most days." Angel suddenly stiffened,"Crap.

"What?"

"The last time I spoke to Giles she was astral projecting herself into other Dimensions and the dark realms." He swore in English and went to his desk. "You see if Gunn has anything. I have to try and speak with Buffy."

As Marcus Left one of the mail men came in looking a little terrified."Sir. Li Commers. I just got a call from my sister."

"Li, this isn't a good-"

"She says she just saw an attack on her street. She lives in Delaware." the guy looked terrified. "My phone shut off and I cant get though. Do you think I could use one of the psychics to see if she's alright?"

Angel stared at him before shaking himself out of his shock,"Where in Delaware?"

"She lives above her store at the Silver shopping Plaza."

"You can use the psychics. See if they can send her a message or vision to get out of town as soon as possible."

Li thanked him and left and Angel let the situation wash over him.

This day couldn't get any worse.

And then Lorne called.


	3. Three

He watched as Wesley slept the sleep of the heavily drugged,his upper body and arm heavily bandaged. He'd been bought to the medical center that was housed in a temporary blow up tent. Every so often a nurse would come by and Check his dosage or his pupil response. Lorne hadn't left his side for more than a few minutes. He'd forced him self call Angel and Lois was dealing with the shut down of all the attempts to contact other dimensions. Not that Lorne really cared about that right new. he was far more concerned with Wesley. he looked incredibly young from here he lay at that moment. Jesus, Lorne forgot how fragile humans' could be. He wasn't super strong or fast but Lorne knew it would take more than a couple of whacks to send him to heaven. But humans,they were a whole other kettle of fish. And every so often he was reminded of that fact. Out side the tent he could hear nervous murmurs and soft mutterings. People were scared and it was only getting worse out there. The last time he'd spoken to Lois he'd been told everything was told. She told him everything was under control. She'd been lying though her pretty little teeth. And honestly, Lorne was happy to leave her with denial. He knew what was coming. From nervous humming to the tune on the janitors lips he had seen some bad things coming their way. Things so bad Lorne was realizing why so many people were skedaddling off home. The world was ending. Not by magic or demi god or demon spawn,but because humans couldn't stop messing with things they should leave well enough alone. As he wondered on the stupidity of humanity he heard Wesley groan and saw his eyes flutter open. The dark shadows beneath those eyes and the blood vessels visible spoke of unrestful sleep and painful waking.  
"Lorne?"the british guy mumbled."Wha'appen?"

"Come on Wesley,you should be resting."

"Don't wanna. Need to,to..."he looked down at his arm and froze."Not. Dream." He said slowly. Then he looked up at his friend."What 'appened"  
"The portal closed on you. It,it took your arm clean off."  
"Can,can it be re-attached?"  
Lorne shook his head and Wesley stared at the stump "Cordy saw this in a vision of 'nother world."  
"Yeah,I remember. Scared us all half to death in the process."

"Only had on arm there. Must be a destiny thing."his voice was slurred and he slumped back looking completely dejected. "Why am I always losing stuff?"

Lorne couldn't think of an answer and instead lifted Wesley's sheet higher up his chest."Just rest Wesley. Just rest." The Brit did as he was told and Lorne was about to try and get some shut eye when someone knocked on the door. He groaned and pondered telling them to go away, but if something else had gone wrong he needed to know.

"Come in." he called,and the door opened to show a stressed out looking middle aged women in a cafeteria uniform. Before she started talking she turned to the door waved her hand across it, and the magic in that move was evident. She was sealing the room before she spoke.  
"You have to go now, Lois is planning on handing you over to group of Hagaar Demons in return for safe passage out of Mexico."

"These wouldn't happen to be-"  
"You have met them before. And they are very interested in seeing you again." she said."But I know a way out of this building, Me And my Enrique can get you out."

"And what is it you want in return."Lorne asked as he tried thinking of how the hell he was going to move Wesley.  
"We want to go back to America with you. Your plane has permission to cross the border." She turned and looked at the door with worried eyes."I have just heard that they have suspended all travel, air, train and road. They are shooting people who try to cross the border."

Shit,that was bad. Lorne decided here and then that he would have to take a chance an follow the women.

"You got a name Chica?"

"Maria. We must move quickly. I can get us to the doors at the back of the complex but we will be in the gods hands after that." she went to Wesley and pulled some from her pocket. Three inches long an a few centimetres wide she took the monitor off his finger and putting it on the funny little tube,tricking he machine into thinking Wesley was still hooked up to it. Then it was a matter of removing tubes and wire before Lone looked away and Maria got rid of the catheter.  
"Urm,how do you know how to do that?"  
"I work for a retirement village when I'm not here." Maria explained and grabbed Wesley under his god arm."Come,we must go."

And with that,and a great deal of Human juggling later,they were going.

* * * * *

Spike had been watching tv for nearly two hours and was stating to worry. Especially when the news reader mentioned Rome. And the fact that it had cut its self off completely. Thoughts swirled the images of Dawn and Buffy though his head. Even that idiot Andrew. Were they safe? Would they getting ready to head for the hills? Hell,they were probably already hold up in a zombie proof fortress on some Greek hill top. They were probably ten times safer than any where else. And speaking of safety Spike was wondering how many more people were bringing their families in. The cresh was full to bursting and there was more than a couple of unhappy teenagers wondering about. Some people had chosen to run. God only knew what was going to happen when the shit really hit the fan. He was pondering when that would happen when an annoyed looking Marcus went by. Deciding he might be able to divulge a little information Close up he looked downright dead.

"Someone looks like they could do with a break." 

"And you look like someone that needs a stake to the heart."Marcus shot back."Don't you have someone else can you annoy?"

"Sure,but I figured you'd know more than them."  
Marcus shook his head. "I don't. All I know is that its impossible to contact anyone useful. And now we've clients skipping town and Bail trying to get away from those Romero monster wannabes."Stepping into the elevator he was followed by Spike and a tired looking Intern who was chatting away on the phone.

"Look, just stay put and I'll come get you in an hour. No! If you seen another just call the police and get that box put of my wardrobe. If anything comes thought that door put you finger in the holes on each side and-good, you remember. Just point the box and let it do all the work."The guy nodded to whoever was on the phone and smiled,"Yeah, I love you too baby."

"Excuse me, but what is it your girlfriend has spotted."Spike asked, meeting Marcus's eyes and feeling nervous.

The guy, a twenty something with brown hair, turned and answered,"She thinks she saw something dead in the street. And there was screaming from the neighbours place."

Marcus thought rapidly for a moment."I want you to forget what your doing and take Mr...Spike here to get your girlfriend."  
"You do?" Both the Intern and Spike said, surprised.

"Spike, you can see if we do have how close these things are and you young man will work much better if you don't have to worry about your girl." The smile he gave was false and ll three knew it, but the Intern knew how to work with his bosses and simply thanked him before nodding. When the elevator reached it floor the kid got out but the two stayed.

"I what as much information as you can gather. And take a van. If you can get hold of a live-undead specimen we can see if there are any weaknesses we can exploit."  
Spike wanted to Argue but to be honest if he took this information to Angel he will be sent to do the same thing. So he could either waste time or possibly save a life. Plus this would piss Angel off no end.

"I'm on the job mate."

X X X X X

The way out was protected by glamour, and it was hard for Maria to keep it up. They be lucky if they made it around the corner, let alone to the point they would meet her partner.Lorne could see how tired she was though the concentration on her face. Between them was a barely consciences Wesley did his best to try and work,but it wasn't really happening. He was too out of it. 

"So we get to the airport and then to LA,what then."

"We do not know. Me and Enrique just know to will be better than here. It has to be."

Poor girl was in for a nasty shock,but Lorne wasn't going to burst her bubble. At that moment they needed all the hope they could get. He was picking up bad vibes almost everywhere. So many were going to die,and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know which vibe belonged to what person. But he did learn that the beautiful Lois was going end up with a broken hand and some very nasty scarring from her deal with the Hagarr demons. But his petty enjoyment of her well deserved fate was cut short by several security guards passing them by. They were heading back the way they had just come. They probably only saw maintenance staff or security like them selves as they past. "How much further?" Lorne asked. Next to him Wesley whimpered. The painkillers were starting to wear off. As they past the medical cabinet Lorne had ransacked it for the bottles of anti biotic and morphine. He even managed to get hold of a bottle of Xanax.

"Another two corridors. Then will will have to hide in a maintenance vehicle until we get off site."Maria looked behind them and her eyes grew wide."We must hurry. I cannot keep this up for much longer."

They upped the pace and managed to reached the right door just in time for this Enrique to pull up and open the back door. He said nothing as they climbed in and immediately threw a sheet over them, before adjusting his sunglasses and heading for the sights check point. The next few minutes were tense as they waited to pass, and Maria began an incantation to pass the van off as just a van, and not an improvised rescued vehicle. Once they were home free the magic fell with a sharp static sensation all over there bodies and a groan of discomfort from Wesley. After arranging him in a more comfortable position Lorne clambered into the front seat and looked at the streets. He was shocked by what he was seeing. It looked like a a scene from some war film. Thousands of people on the streets trying to get out of the path of the monsters that were literally swallowing this town.  
"I don't suppose you speak English?"

"Better than the Americans that visit." he said in a surprisingly cultured voice. "I only took this damn job to pay of my student loans. I'm a qualified vet."

"Well I know he isn't a dog, but do you think you could look at my friend once when we get to the plane. I'm not to keen on trying to administer the morphine myself."

When we are on the Plane I will take a look. But I'm warning you now I don't know if I'll be of much use." Enrique said and turned the out of the main flow of traffic and began heading towards the dangerous streets.

"Urm, should we be-"

"We only need to go this way half a mile before turning of and hitting the red light district. the Roads there are terrible, so people try no to take it unless they really have to.  
"And a Zombie apocalypse doesn't seem like a good enough reason?"  
"Not to tackle those roads. Your likely to lose an axel if your not careful. If we are lucky we can take our time and down that road without breaking anything important."

Lorne could only hope so. The last thing they needed was to bust a tire with the undead coming there way. And speaking of the undead he was pretty certain he'd just seen a regular 'voodoo' raised zombie going by on the side walk. He wondered for a moment if those kinds of zombies could be re zombiefied as flesh eaters or if they could just walk though a hoard of them like a man though air. He then had those thoughts flushed from is mind when a scream hit the air and then gunfire sounded. The direction it came from was the one they were heading in and Lorne really hoped that they were turning around soon. the Vibes he was getting weren't the healthiest. After what seemed like forever they managed to turn around and head back towards the airport, and in the back of the van Wesley was started to regain his senses properly, which wasn't exactly fun for him.

Wesley was in agony. This pain was worse than any he'd felt before, his nerves endings telling him that something was very wrong and that he needed help. He needed to find somewhere safe and wait for rescue. Then he remembered that he was with a friend, that he needn't worry. But the fact he was currently in the back of an unknown van with no idea what was going on really wasn't making him feel safe. In fact he could feel himself starting to panic.

Lorne felt this and looked over at his friend. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on what was happening outside the van he really needed to keep an eye on Wesley.

* * * * *

"What do you mean they've left the compound" Angel yelled down the phone line as he was told Wesley and Lorne were gone. The secretary he was speaking to was trying to explain that due to unforeseen circumstances (the management trying to double cross them) and staff shortages (everyone was running) they had lost them. From what he'd been told it sounded more and more like they had had to escape.

"We are trying to find them but-"

"No buts. You call me the minute you know something. Until then I am going to see If I can't make contact with my people."

He hung up and ran both his hands though his hair in frustration. He couldn't reach Buffy, there was no longer any answer from Lorne or Wesley's cell phones and Spike had gone off to do lord knew what for Marcus.The day was getting worse and now, now he had what looked like a rebellion in the mail room. Apperently someone thought it would be a good idea to put the magical medical supplies down there and now several of the Mailroom staff were in the infirmary after mistaking a box of Gorrg slugde for envelop glue. Whoever wasn't swoolen and catatonic was trying to kill the human resouces.

He was just about to go and hide for just ten minutes peace and quiet when Gunn came in looking panicked.

"I just heard, what the hell happened in Mexico?"

"Wesley was involved in an accident. A portal he was using shut down whilst he had his arm through it and-"

Gunn paled and sat down. "And now their missing?"

"Yes. I'm going to try and track them down using a couple of old favours still owed me, but right now I haven't got a clue where they could be. If we're lucky their heading straight for the airport, if we're not."Angel shrugged and sat on his desk."We need to concentrate on securing the building. I want your to call security and have them down in the sewers putting in lockable gates and bars at 50 metre intervals.Someone will then be at those gates at all times to let in clients or civilians."

Gunn nodded, then he looked up at Angel."I'm telling them to hook our sewer line to the building across the street. Its practically empty and we could use it if things get to over crowded. And to keep certain elements....separate."

"You thinking about rival fractions?"

"I'm thinking of my old crew. I sent out the word there's safety here. If things go down then we'll need them. I know for a fact that half a dozen of the legal team are heading out of town. They have a couple of cabins in the mountains and plan to ride this out there. They don't want to be couped up if things go to hell."

Angel could understand that. It was why as they spoke he had several bolt holes be built into the foundations that will take them to the caverns under Los Angeles. They would be safe to travel if thing went wrong up here. But until then he had to secure the building.

"I'm going to get started on finding those two, I want you in charge of the Gating of the sewers." And while you at it I want-"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

X X X X X

Spike found out the kid was called Simon and he was one of the few left over from the original Wolfram and Heart. He'd said that working there ran in the family. He wasn't speaking of tradition, it was a contract. In exchange for giving his family the brains it needed to become lawyers and doctors and what ever he hell else they wanted to be they worked for the company. His families contract went back nearly twelve generations.

"You learn to live with it, and if you know how to work the system you can go your whole life without having to commit any sacrifices or involve yourself with anything unsavioury. Plus as long as you do your job, Me and my family are guaranteed a pretty decent afterlife package." the kid explained as they drove towards his apartment.

"And what those the girlfriend think of this?"

"Sandra doesn't know. I told her the box I gave her was filled with a special explosive."

"What does it have."

"Possessed sand. It will prick her fingers and when opened will only go after things that aren't her or pre proggrammed in to the box. So I suggest you hang back till I call you in. Unless you want to be sand papered to death."

"Wait for invite, Gotta do that any-why does your car have anti dusting windows?"

"All cares must have them in case we are needed to transport clients." Simon spouted. He knew company policies off by heart.

As they drove they past cars and people rushing to and thro, each certain they had the best chance for survival. Spike knew that they'd end up dead in the streets pretty damn quick. He watched as street punks and the down and outs were making there way on foot, whilst the rich and upwardly mobile made their way out in cars and RV's. Just people hoping to escape. They were just about to pull off the boulevard when the sound of screaming hit Spike's ears and he turned to look down the street. Mostly he saw cars,but between them he caught a glimpse,just a glimpse,of something less than normal.

"Speed up. We need to move faster." he said. Simon went to asked why,but one look at Spike and he already knew the answer. 

* * * * *

The plane was gone. Obviously the pilot had decided to take the... 

Lorne changed his mind when he spotted the blood trail. It disappeared behind a shack and Lorne rushed back to the van.

"Look like we're gonna need a plan B."

"Shit."Enrique snapped. He looked over his shoulder to his wife and the now sleeping Wesley. He had dosed him with the same amount he would give an average sized dog and was praying he hadn't killed him. He had no idea what to do next.

"We should head for cover. It's going to be dark soon and I don't want to be out side when it comes."

The only cover was a hangar and the shack,and considering to direction of the blood trail they thought that the hangar would be best. The doors had shut noisily behind them,but they locked and wouldn't move easily. People,monsters and ghouls could pass by and never know anyone was inside. There was even a lantern they could use.

"I'm going to see if I can find some blankets." Maria said and went off in search of something to keep them warm. Lorne was left to keep and eye on Wesley, who had been left in the truck in case they had to make a quick get away. He was sleeping soundly, and Lorne desperately wished he could read him. But all the was getting at the moment was pain, confusion and restlessness.

Drugs always messed up the emotional readings. And speaking of emotion, Enrique was filling the room with anxiety and fear.

"Okay. I know our situation isn't the greatest,but do you mind telling me what's got you in a tail spin?"

"I,I am worried about Maria. I don't know what it is I'm meant to do. She has the power, and I-"

"Am feeling a little lost and confused as to how you can help." Lorne finished. "Well let me tell you, magic's all very well and good, but when fighting is up close and personnel, she's going to be glad to be in the company of a guy who can swing an ax straight.

"You sound like you have experience in that field.

"Too much. I'm not just some fancy executive you know. I can fight when I need to."

Enrique looked down at his feet. "We will most defiantly have to fight. This city will be over run by morning."

"Then we'll leave the moment the sun is up."Maria said as she came back into the room, several sheets in her arms. "I found these. Not very thick, but it will be warm so we will not freeze."

Lorne was glad of that. He didn't wan to think of what the cold was going to do to Wesley in his weakened state, and he certainly didn't want to risk finding out.


	4. FOUR

The girlfriend hadn't opened the box but she had pulled a gun, which surprised the hell out of Simon.

"My daddy bought it me for my last birthday. He wanted me safe whilst I was living in the city."She said. "And I hardly think a box is going to do much better."

"Sweety, grab your things and lets go." He said and went through to grab said box from the bedroom. Sliding his fingers into the holes he concentrated before opening. The sand inside surged out in a wave and took on a vaguely humanoid shape.

"You will not touch any vampire or undead. You will not touch anything with a heart beat. If It is human and it isn't alive what will you do?"

"Destroy it." A soft voice said, more in his head than out load before returning to the box. He then grabbed the bag his girlfriend had packed for him and left the room.

Spike was outside and straining his hearing to try and make out any more screams. He could hear them to the north, and they were getting closer. It was becoming ridiculous. Spike didn't understand how it could have gotten so bad so quickly. the only good thing he could think of right now was the fact it was getting dark, and he could use that to his advantage. Or at least he didn't have to worry about getting dusted. He did have to worry about getting eaten. It wasn't the first time he'd been considered edible but it was the first time it was a threat from humans. And no, he wasn't classing slayers as a human threat. They weren't freaking human. Sandra spotted him in the van and gave him a nod. She had a carry bag and roller, which she put in the back of the van and climbed into the front. Spike had no intention of trying to bring back one of the undead and was planning on taking over the driving the moment-

Screaming, screaming coming from down the street Sandra tried to look out the window but he grabbed her arm. "Don't.stay in here."

He looked towards the apartment, bag and box in hand. And at the corner of the complex as one of those things came into view. "Simon, shift it!"he yelled though the glass, and Once he'd spotted the dead thing Simon sprinted to the van. He tried to reach under the seat to grab the kit Marcus had given him but was bodily lifted by the vampire back into the van.

"I'll take the flak for not catching the damn thing. Now drive."

"We only need one."

"And I can hear dozens of the bastards. Now drive or I will." Spike said. Sandra grabbed his wrist and looked at the redness that was there.

"Your burned. Oh dear, do we have a first aid kit?"she asked.

"Under his seat."

"Look love, ignore the boyfriend. I'm fine."Spike said and tried to pull his hand away, but Sandra tapped his fingers roughly but avoided the red skin before she smeared cream over it.It cooled his flesh and he huffed as she swiftly wrapped a length of fabric around it. As they drove he looked down the alley the zombie had come from and saw half a dozed of the things coming down the street. He could see people hiding in the apartments around them. People peaking out, in one blood was drizzling down the window, already going dark brown. Spike knew blood and this was at least an hour or so old. Some one in there was dead. You only got that kind of splatter with arterial spray.

As the sun really started to leave them Spike looked at those still on the street and rolled down the window ever so slightly. He turned to Simon and said,"Slow down. No more than five if you can help it."

"Why."

"Just giving a few friendly pointers."Spike said and yelled out the window,"Oi, you in the green hoodie. Stay away from Jerrum Street. Its crawling!"

The passer by raised a hand in thanks.

X X X X X

Wesley was awake and staring at the ceiling in the van. He was there simply for speeds sake. He was warm and covered in sheets and every so often Lorne or the vet would come and check on him. Sometimes a women was there wiping his brow. And of coarse there was the pain It was pretty much constant, but at a level he could managed. That may have been the drugs though. What ever he was on was really keeping the edge off. Enrique had explained that because of the magic involved it was unlikely he'd get any infections. But they did have to worry about the blood loss and pain. They had enough painkillers to last fours and they would have to reduce the amount each time to avoid Wesley going cold turkey. But Wesley was a little more worried about the fact they would have to cross a heavily guarded boarder and travel god knew how many miles to get back to the office. 

Lone himself was sitting beside an old radio and contemplating switching it on. Pros included useful information an the chance that there was good news,cons were they could get nothing or were stuck listening to industrial rock for the rest of the night. In the put the volume down to practically silent and switched it on,slowly raising the volume until they could hear it. The first station was in spanish and Enrique offered to translate but Lorne shook his Head and carried on. He came across a US station that was regurgitating the same thing over and over again. Finally he came across a station with a women speaking with a slight Californian accent.

"Stay away from hospitals and airports. I can give you a million different reasons but their all pretty obvious. The main roads out of Hollywood are impossible to get down. I suggest walking rather than taking cars."She said as she sounded like she was lighting a cigarette. The sound of the lighter was unmistakable."Grangem is a no go area. Completely over run. I'm signing out and handing over to Erik because he's waving me out the way in a demented way.This means something has gone down or we've run out of doughnuts."

Maria sat down and stared at the radio intently. The sound of movement and mumbling sounded through the room. Enrique took her hand and squeezed hard.

"Ur,This is Erik Preston. I'm telling anyone who was planning heading north not to. There have been orders to evacuate Howardson in Ohio. The Nuclear power plant has gone into meltdown.

The authorities say that though we are unlikely to feel or even see the effects of the in,inevitable blast that you be prepared to deal with the fallout. Current weather patterns will be sending radiation our way. Now I don't know when we will find out more,but all stations have been asked to spread the information a far as possible in order- hang on."

"Jesus."Enrique whispered under his breath. "How did this happen?"

"Well when the dead start rising I think its probably a little tricky keeping track of the dials and timers." Lorne said. Inside the van Wesley said,"Could you turn that up. I wouldn't mind hearing."

Lorne jolted,"Quit your yelling. You'll attract unwanted guests."

"Your yelling as well."this came out sounding more petulant than Wesley intended. 

"Oh just shut up." Lorne said and turned up the volume dial.

"This is Erik. The Power plant just blew. The,the entire town an the surrounding area is gone. I repeat,nearly twelve square miles of land is gone."

Maria shook her head and prayed in Spanish.On the van Wesley was cursing to himself and Lorne felt his stomach tie in knots. His breed of demon didn't need to worry about radiation sickness but he had three humans with him that did. He moved away from that station and found one explaining how to treat infected and two going crazy because it seemed a lot of demons had gone mainstream. Vampire attacks or vamp simply dusting as they ran into the sun to escape the dead or turning to mist after being eaten to the point of no return. The final station was simply someone praying. He went to switch it off but Maria stopped him,grabbing his wrist and shaking her head. So instead he turned it down and went to dead with Wesley.

His friend was tired but didn't appear to want to sleep.

"Thank you for getting me out."he said. His hand went to the stump,"It would probably have been easier to leave me behind."

""Not chance Darlin,can't leave you behind. Besides, if I did Angel would have my ass on a platter." 

"Britain should be alright. its an island. if it can manage its outbreaks it will be fine." Wesley said,"And at this time of year my mother will be at her sisters on the isle of man."

"Your folk will be fine. You brits are all pretty plucky."Lorne said and found the water bottle they'd scrounged up."Here,you better drink something."

"We have to be. for the best part of a a millennia people keep trying too invade us." the joke was feeble but Lorne was glad to here it.Of he could use humor then it wasn't t all bad. Helping him drink the water Lorne had to sit him up. Most of the water went in his mouth,an he stayed sitting up.

"Oh god. This isn't going to be fun when the drugs wear off."

"Nope. But hopefully we'll be home before we run out.And magical limb loss tends to heal pretty quick. In a month you'll be walking around with a prosthesis and showing the researchers how its done."

Smiling at his green friend Wesley looked down."I don't think its hit me yet. I'm missing a limb. I really should be panicking." 

To be honest Lorne was glad of that. He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable breakdown that would come when it finally sank in. Quietly and carefully laying down Lorne stared up at the ceiling of the van.

"I'm gonna catch a few zzz. I need them. If anything happens give me a shake."he said and closed his eyes. To be honest he was in the van to keep close to Wesley,and because he didn't really trust the to humans they were with

* * * * *

Quiet.

He finally had a little bit of peace and quiet.

Angel pressed the heels of his hand to face and rubbed his eyes.Harmony was helping outside,dealing with and dead things that stumbled into her path. Not many had gotten to this section of the city but it was only a matter of ti-

"Their quarantining us."

Angel jumped an looked at Marcus. The representative of the senior partners was missing his tie and jacket and looked ready to fall over.

"You got through to them."

"Our psychics did. When they realized man kind could very make something beyond their control they set up a fail safe. Our dimension is cut off for the next twenty five years."

The vampires jaw dropped."Twenty five years? Tell me your joking."

"Ha. A joke is a horse goes into bar. This is for real." sitting down Marcus huffed."They aren't pulling their powers and gifts to their employees. They want to at least try and keep a foothold here. But from this point on they say nothing. No warnings,no advice.That elevator now leads to your room and roof access door."

"Crap."

"In a hundred foot pit and we're sinking fast."

"I want to go and get drunk."Angel said,"I want to go and get very drunk and go sleep for the next month."

"Go ahead. Half the staff is sleeping at the office. The head oh human resources on the fifth floor is reading his kids a bedtime story and The High Priest Of Hiharianmerta's daughter is sitting in. The High Priest is asking if he can leave her with them whilst he talks with David Smorth about the stock markets closing figures. Thought I'd best tell you before someone thinks the kids looking for dinner or something."

"I'll tell security to keep an eye on them."Angel said and got up out of his seat."And stop using my people for your errands. I might need Spike tonight."

"He'll be back soon. Hopefully with a test subject."

"I've had security kill any of those things that come close. The labs already have a subject. Didn't you get the memo?"

Marcus frowned and pulled out his Phone. His eyebrows rose and he said,"Oh. Guess I didn't need to send him out after all."

Angel shook his head and went to the window."I always thought the end would be fighting some big bad. Taking down the dragon and saving the kingdom. I thought mankind had left behind destroying itself."he turned to Marcus,"You know back in the cold war i really thought we'd end up dead. But we didn't. So many times humanity has pulled itself back from the brink and now,its some stupid accident."

"It wasn't an accident. The labs competitor tried to steal a sample of the virus and it went wrong. The police arrested someone but...that station was the one that this all started at."Marcus joined him at the window."I just don't get how it spread so damn fast."

""People with money and privilege got away,even if they were infected. They re animate mid air or at their destination they would infect.."

"Angel. Seriously,sleep. I'm not running this place on my own and I'm pretty sure if you drop your friends are going to blame me. I don't feel like being lynched today."

For once Angel didn't argue.

X X X X X

Gunn watched as only half the people he knew made themselves at home. Almost everyone else was dead. Down town had been hit hard. Police and gangs were actually working together to keep the number of the dead down but it wasn't easy.A lot of people weren't making it. He shook his head as Evan bought in some sleeping nine year old."Is this all you could round up?"

"They cornered off the shelter. No idea where anyone is."Evan handed the kid to someone else."I don't even know her. She asked if she could follow. Think she came off a plane from Europe or something."

Gunn believed it. The girl was a little to well dressed to be from his neighbour hood. She had a little bag hang from her wrist on a chord and Gunn careful opened it. Inside there was a passport that said it was Irish and that she was called...something he couldn't pronounce. 

"She must have escaped the airport. Its a good thing you found her."Gunn said.

"We had room man. Especially on those buses. You got a lot of people out." Evan said and slapped Gunn on his shoulder."You need any help-"

"Maybe later. We gotta clear he sewers around here soon."

"Just say the words."

Leaving his friend Gunn went to check on the supply situation. They had enough food to last a building full of people year. But considering they currently had half lawyers families and several dozen clients they were going to struggle if they didn't keep think ahead. He passed tired looking Harmony and smiled at her. She smiled back and he watched her head towards break room. He wondered why she wasn't on the the security,and checked his watch to see that it was nearly eleven. Hours had past and now Gunn could felt his exhaustion hit him. He wanted to go home,but couldn't. He wanted to go and chill in Wesley's office and then run off before he could get yelled at for sneaking into his office. He was wondering what Wesley was doing at that moment.Was he safe and on his way home,or was he screaming in some ditch? God he hoped they found a way home.

Hell,if he was going to wish for stuff then he was going to wish that the dead would stay dead. But that had been a wish he'd had for a long tide. From back when he'd first discovered vampires existed.

But wishing was for little kids and fancy warlocks. So Gunn forced himself back to his office here he found Sppike waiting for him.

"Your back."

"I'm touched by your enthusiasm." Spike said and pulled a note from his pocket,"Got sent to tell you Illyria has decided to start a one women killing spree. Seems the wild blue yonder is immune to bites. She's taken half a dozen and isn't....bloody hell, is it an international thing that you can't read a doctors hand writing?"

"I'm guessing it said she won't turn into one of those things." Gunn said and fought the urge to groan when he sat down. "Well Its been decided that we'll be going live with the phychics tonight. And if you could round up any of Wesley's staff, We need researchers for...well I lost interest in the conversation so you'll have to ask our fearless leader."

"Fine. But Angel's gonna need to pill the department heads together and set up a schedule,because I've been up since...I can't remember."

"Didn't you boast you could goes days without sleep."Spike said with a smirk.

"Yeah,well I've gotten used to letting my head touch the pillow more often." Leaning back he looked out the widow."Do you know if we've had any news about Wes and Lorne.

Spike shoved his hands in his pockets,"None yet. But we got a trace put on them so we know their alive. So long as they have heart beats the trace will be able to feel it. At least that's what the psychic said. The blonde one with the tie die dresses." 

"Oh her. Nice lady."

They stayed silent for a few moments before Gunn asked,"Have you gotten through to the slayers yet"

Spike looked down at his boots and shook his head."Nothing. I can't even reach Andrew on his private line."

Gunn smirked,"He gave you his private line?"

"Oh shut it.Its for emergencies only."

"Sure. He only wants to here from you during emergencies."Gunn shook his head."I gotta admit he's a little...taken with you."

Spike snorted."Knock it off."

Spike knew it was funny. The hero worship was ridiculous to he point of annoying,but somehow the dumb twit managed to be endearing at times. And surprisingly competent as a Watcher to be. It was scary how good some of this generations geeks were turning into some pretty dangerous individuals. He remembered when he first met Willow and Xander. He church mouse and the fool. Now they were the front line of the war with the big bad. Only the big bad was different now. And though in large numbers they were deadly.

"This could be over by Christmas."he said. He immediately felt a little sick,remembering those same words so long ago,during the World wars.This one could.The enemy,once dead could be taken out by destroying the head. The only advantage it had was numbers. But beyond that they were slow,stupid and easily lured. It they could kill a hundred a day,and kept doing that until-

"What are you thinking? I can feel your wheels turning from over here."Gunn said.

"I was thinking that you should sleep. We've got a tough couple of days ahead of us."

X X X X X

Lorne slept or three hours. It was something like four in the morning and Enrique was checking on Wesley again,eyes wide and whispering in spanish.

"Whats got you bamboozled?"he asked.

"It has healed. The skin has sealed,the blood flow is good and the scarring is minimal."he looked up at Lorne."I've seen some amazing things,but this is just incredibly."

He moved aside so Lorne could see and the green demon was shock. This looked like a wound years healed,not something that had happened less than twenty four hours before. Wesley was asleep,but he was starting to stir as he became sub consciously aware of the scrutiny. Pulling away he reached for the water bottle and took a quick sip before wiping the rim. Wesley woke and stretched,good arm an stump going over his head

"Have I been given my painkillers. There's no pain but I'm not fuzzy headed."

Lorne looked at Enrique who shrugged and said,"No pain killers."

Wesley sat up and looked...healthy. The paleness was gone and he seemed quite energetic. Until he looked at the stump and all the Energy left him.

"Its really not there."He said and lifted it. He flexed the remaining muscle and frowned,"Why does this look-"

"Healed? I have no idea."Enrique said and shook his head. "Must have been-"

"A side effect of the portal closing. Yes,there have known documented reports on this."

"Watcher Wesley still in there huh?"Lorne asked.

"Yes. But I don't think I'll be much use without my books."

"Hey,we'll need a couple more eyes tomorrow.Gonna see if we can make it past the border."

Wesley was about to say that that could be suicidal when Maria came in and said,"We have trouble. Big trouble."

And boy was it big.


	5. Five

Illyria had spent almost twelve hours fighting, but now she had to rest. Her body ached and muscles throbbed from the pitiful battle she had fought. It wasn't even real battle. Her opponents weren't real foes,they were mearly walking corpses. They did not fight for honor or glory or for their ruler's orders, but because they were compelled to feed. It wasn't even because their food was needed, it was because they were infected with some kind of disease. And their numbers grew constantly. The humans were outside, attempting to bring down the numbers but she knew that it was not going to do much to help them. They would be overwhelmed before they could defeat them. She knew that waiting until the number evened out Or at least until the number of people being infected slowed was their only option. She entered the main lobby of the building and saw dozens of people milling about, both mortal and demon alike trying to figure out what to do. She saw Gunn's friends sitting together and several lawyers who were holding what looked like table legs because they didn't have enough weapons to go around.She truly believed that they were dealing with the situation wrong. They should be concentrating on surviving before fighting. And yet these creatures seemed determined to go out a battle the hordes of dead. They would most likely fail. And when they did she would step forward. She might not be a god anymore but there was a chance she could be a ruler again. But for now she would follow the rules of these petty mortals. She headed towards her room,or at least the hospital bed she slept in when she tired.

Many were asleep. She spotted dozens of young humans,children who had been bought by their parents. There was a small group of vampires in the corner of one office chatting and giggling over the head bashing. Two were betting they could beat the others numbers when they went out again. She walked until she found Found Spike in Gunn's office,lying on the coach and staring at the ceiling with a disgruntled look on his face.

"You are unable to sleep?" she asked. 

"Yep." 

"Then why aren't you out killing?"

"Because I'm trying to relax enough to get some kip."

"Then I will leave you to it." sh turned to leave but Spike called to her.

"Any luck dropping the numbers?"

"None. Too many people are rising before they can be dealt with. And the demon population is only adding to the problem. Quinn who guards the front desk who keeps trying to sniff me was nearly killed by a man who though he was one of the dead."

Spike twisted to look at her,"I thought he was a zombie?"

"He is. But he was raised by something called voodoo and is still capable of thought,not a flesh eater."

"Oh,is he alright."

"He lost an ear."she sat in on of the large,comfy chairs near the desk."I will talk to Angel. Surely he must know we need to-"

"He'll probably recall people tomorrow.Keep them inside until its calmed in the city. " Spike didn't want to say it but from what he could tell Los Angeles would belong to the dead within few days. The last report that came through official channels said that the infection rate was one in five, and considering said one in five would infect lord knew how many others then they were pretty screwed. So far as Spike knew it was only getting worse else where. And since the power grid was already starting to fail out looked as though they would have to black out the building at night fall to avoid being a beacon to the rotters outside.  
That bought him to another thought."Do you think they'll mummify?"

"What?"Illyria asked.

"Dry up. We are in a California. Chances of the bodies out there drying up is pretty high. We just gotta wait and see how mobile they'll be."

"I am tired, and no longer understand what you are saying."Illyria yawned and settled further into the seat."I'm going to sleep here. Shut up now."  
"As you wish."  
X X X X X 

The entire town was camping around the airfield.

Not just one or two people, but at least six hundred people, and from the the building they were in, and the help of a ladder, they could see to the very edge of the field and the first trickle of the dead.  
"Oh, crap. We need to move now."Lorne said.

"We can't take the truck. We'll be jacked. But if we leave on foot now we might be able to get clear of the field too many of those things attack."Enrique said, much to his wife's horror.  
"We should at least warn people. Once people see us going they will follow, but we can give some of the a head start!"Maria said. "We can't walk away like WolfRam and Heart. Those people deserved what they got. These people don't."

Lorne nodded,"Okay, Enrique will go out and tell a couple to come in and use the ladders too look, but we get our stuff now so we can leave now. I am not waiting to become somethings dinner."

Wesley stepped out of the truck and did his best to shoulder an already packed bag, but considering he was missing an arm he wasn't doing to good. He was getting an odd little panicky look in his eye that Lorne did not like. That look usually proceeded angry out bursts and crying. He left Enrique and his girl to go and help the Brit before he lost it.

"You sure your up for this? We're going to be on the move for a while and its going to be pretty bad."

"Just give me a hand with this bloody thing."Wesley said, his voice ever so slightly shaky. He had to fight the voice in his said that was constantly repeating 'i don't have an arm' over and over. He had bigger, life threatening, things to worry about. He could freak over his arm later but for now he had to deal with getting out of the airfield alive.  
"Keep close and do not ,I repeat,do not leave my side. We need to move fast and avoid drawing attention to ourselves."Lorne said as he wen to grab his own make shift bag. They didn't have much to carry,but want they did have enough to give the tiniest amount of trouble carrying. "You sure you don't need anything before we leave."

"No." Actually Wesley could have done with a stiff drink and a few more hours sleep But since that wasn't going to happen he would just have to make due. Maria was looking annoyed,but resigned and Enrique handed Lorne a tyre iron. He went to the door and turned to his companions.

"Ready?" he asked.

X X X X X

Angel woke after about four hours,a little more rested and to his phone ringing. He picked up and yawned before asking, "Angel, who is this?"

"Its Faith." 

He sat up and his tiredness was gone."Thank god your alive. Whats going on?"

"Chaos. They've tried quarantining but its not working. We got infected demons and humans escaping the cities with teleportation spells. Willow is trying to put up a blocking enchantment but she just ain't got the time."Faith explained,"Buffy's recalling the slayers to the complex."

"Good,have you lost anyone?"

"We nearly lost Xander but he got out with a couple of bruises. What about you?"

Angel signed,"Wesley was trying to contact another dimension and the portal closed on his arm."

"Owch." he could practically see her wince."Broken arm."

"He's missing it. It cut the arm off ad now we can't find them. They were down in Mexico. We know their alive,we just don't know where."

Faith was silent a moment and Angel called her name."Yikes,don't yell. Andrew was asking if Spike was okay."

"Oh,right."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is Spike alright?"

"Fine and dandy and a pain in my ass."

"Good to hear. Tell you magic department too keep an eye out for Willow,she starting to use astral projection to keep in touch. I gotta bail,we got something up on the west side of the building."  
"Okay,call me as soon as its safe to."Angel bit his lip for a brief moment."And tell Buffy to stay safe."  
"I will Angel. Don't get eaten."  
Angel stopped for a moment and scratched behind his ear."Probably should have been more awake for that conversation."

X X X X X

Marcus looked at the video feeds from across the city and felt his stomach role. He had seen some stomach churning over the years but this was truly nauseating. Entire streets ripped apart and eaten. Entire crowds feasted on and the roads,god the roads were the worst. hundreds of cars lined up as the dead made their way along the roads,pulling people from cars and-

Marcus had to look away. He'd come down to see what the remote roving cameras were seeing. They pretty much just toy cars with video cameras on top. But they were effective. They were currently in the sewers,scoping the local pipes when they turned forwards north street and saw something rather unsettling.

"Is that a Kevlar Demon?" one of the techs said.

"Yes it is. It must have been looking for safety before it got...eaten."Marcus watched as a particularly large female zombie ripped the arm off of its unfortunate victim."We'll need to send down an armed team as soon as possible to put up those bars.We can take them down as we go but we can't let those things reach the access doors."

"I'll send two teams ASAP. Magic back up or no magic back up?"

"Sends magic back up. They'll need all the help they can get. In fact make it a directive that no team goes out without a Magic user from now on."Marcus looked back over to the street screens."Can you get the water front?"

"I think so,that screen over,"he the went very quiet."Oh by The name of Qetuipola."

Marcus stared in true horror as what was left of a school evacuation bus was shown,it occupants either dead already or walking amongst the wreckage. Not on of the walking bodies could have been older than ten. Child of he senior partner or not,there were some things you just didn't want to see.

"I want everyone on these cameras swapping shifts every five hours and you will all talk to the buildings psychiatrist."Marcus said as he turned his back on the on the screens behind him and decided that he need some peace and quiet. Heading off towards the archives he tried not to look towards the medical section as he got into the elevator. They'd lost maybe half a dozen people,and there bodies were being dissected as he rode down another level. Marcus liked the Archives.They were quiet and never had more than two or three people in them. He could go down their and clear his head for a little while. He might even find spot in the back to sleep in.

That sounded pretty good.

X X X X X

It was cold,and Wesley was just in hospital scrubs. The shoes h was wearing were now where near correct and he honestly didn't know have any idea what he was meant to do when go to the fence. All he could hope was that they got away. Half a dozen people entered there old sheltered as they left an a couple had already rushed out to gather their families and belongings. In the distance smoke was rising and he could hear cries and screams being carrying in on the winds. Some one in their sheltered started the vehicle but they wouldn't be able to leave quickly without the people outside moving.Already others were moving with determined expressions,obviously wanting the van for themselves. He turned back towards the fence and kept his eyes on it. Beside him Maria was looking nervous as they made there way over the tarmac and sand. Lorne had donned a cap Enrique had handed over and could now only hope that no one took offense to his face. The number of people finned out as they got closer to the fence until the only thing between them was a tent with a sputtering fire outside.

"We should follow the fence for as long as we can,the are roads either side. We should he able to out walk anything that comes after us."The 'I hope' was left off the end of that sentence.  
From the shadows on the tent wall they could see several people,some sitting,a few people sat on the floor an some standing. Twice as many people had been crammed into tiny tent. But Wesley could understand not wanting to be stuck outside. He kept walking, eyes on the fence as Maria came up beside him.  
"I am glad you are healing fast. This makes things a lot easier. Traveling with an injured person would have been...problematic."  
"Especially since we are your ticket to safety."

She looked a little guilty, but the look was soon swept away. "We might not be bad people, but we did work for Wolfram and Heart. You have to be a little slippery to make it there, even if you are just a cleaner."

"I guess I owe you a thank you at least. You probably did save our lives." Wesley turned to the tent as they past it, an odd sense of foreboding filling him as the occupants turned to look in there direction. On of the sitters dropped something that they were holding to the face. Something vaguely shaped like a foot...

"Move faster." He hissed, voice quiet, lifting his hand to put a finger to his ,lips to Enrique and Lorne. They nodded and caught up with them. The people inside the tent made there way to the closed opening, but they seemed unable to work the zip, pawing at the fabric as they tried to get out. It was almost comical and the four picked up pace to try and put as much distance as they could between them. The Fence was maybe fifty feet away now and they were moving at a light job. Wesley wished he'd been given a weapon of some sort. As they got closer Wesley heard the tearing of fabric and turned to risk a look. The dead had indeed been inside the tent, and were now fighting there way out.

The weren't pretty. Most had been stripped of flesh nearly to the bone, and their movements suffered because of it. They began their slow shuffle towards the four people, and Lorne started to run, catching Wesley's arm as he went to help him keep up. The demon was having to block out the masses of psychic backlash that was threatening to over whelm him. A they reached the fence Wesley looked questioningly at Lorne.

"We may have an issue."He said.

"Enrique,get up there. I'll boost him and you help get him over. Maria, do you-"

"I can climb a fence just fine."she said and proceeded to do just that. As they did the things behind them must have lost interest and began heading off towards the main encampment and those few who had begun to follow the four.

Once they had managed to get to the other side of the fence the four walked swiftly into the night, praying they wouldn't run into anything else.


	6. Six

"The good news is the tunnels are clear. The last team swept through this morning and we had magic user cleanse the tunnels with fire afterwards. We have a 2 mile radius around the building that is clear,at least underground." Marcus explained as he handed out his reports. There really wasn't much of a reason to have printed reports anymore ,but it made him feel better. Like they still had a tiny piece of normality. With the senior partners gone Marcos was finding things a little difficult. Since his creation he had never being without them, had never being without real direction and if a little paperwork made him feel better,then dammit he was going to print out a few reports.

That's good."Angel said as he glanced at the report before putting it down" how long until we can try getting into the buildings around us?"

" Just say when. According to Mr Gunn has said his old friends all willing to help clear those buildings and search for survivors or supplies."

"Actually a couple of the boys said they want to get out of here for a few hours, their finding it difficult hanging around the big bads in here." Gunn said and took a sip of coffee." I've also got news from the psychics, it looks like all communication from the other dimesions is gone. Can't get trough no matter what they from. They can't even get through to the dead."

"Why are they talking to the dead?"Angel asked.

"They thought they might convince a couple of earth bound spirits to possess there old bodies,try and make them kill other dead things. Turns out they can't."

" Damn that could have been useful to us."

Gunn continued talking," We do have good news though. They managed to pick up a psychic image of Wesley. Looks like they got out of the city and a heading in our Vague direction. We still can't reach them both we may be able to if they can get any closer."

"That is good news. Keep an eye on that information." Angel heaved a sigh and turned to Illyria."You feel up to helping us out clearing the other buildings?"

"I am willing to help with this load of the undead scurge."

"Good then I suggest we meet back here in 12 hours."

"Fine by me." Gunn said.

"I will be here if only to make sure none of you have managed to die in the meantime."Illyria added. 

"Thanks blue."Gunn grinned. 

Illyria looked confused"You are welcome Gunn." 

As everyone filed out the room Marcus stayed behind to talk with Angel.

"I take it you didn't want to tell them that the phones and TVs are down."

"They'll find out soon enough. Besides we have bigger things to worry about than missing the next episode of who's pregnant."

"I suppose,but it will make people antsy if they don't know what's going on."

"Let the psychics use today to finish monitoring anyone who hasn't showed yet, then have them searching the globe for news anything that might be useful to us."

"Anything else you want me to ask them to do."

"Yeah see if they can contact the other psychics at the other Wolfram and Hart firms."

"I'm surprised you'd want to try and help them." 

"It's not about helping them. It's about having people to help us. I know even your cleaners have firearms training that might be an asset in the future." 

"I'll inform everyone they need to submit their last self defense evaluation. That should give us a number of those that'll be helpful."

"Fine."Marcus said,secretly glad he was going to get a chance at more paperwork. Something he could bury himself in.

X X X X X

They had to avoid the line of abandoned cars mainly because it was the only thing between them being arrested by God knows how many soldiers. But by mid-morning shouting and shooting filled the air and Wesley was pretty sure they wouldn't have to worry about it any more. When small groups of soldiers on foot began walking with them they soon realized that holding back the dead wasn't an option anymore,you just had to get out of the way.

"Do you think they know anything?" Enrique asked.

"Right now I'm wondering why they aren't pointing that gun at me, because last time I checked demons don't usually walk around the open." Lorne. said as another soldier that walk by. He got a few curious glances but that was about it. 

Wesley watched as several men with large backpacks began to draw a head of the others. In a moment he realized the backpacks weren't carrying supplies but radio equipment. "I think they're looking for place where they can safely transmit."

"Maybe we can find something else when they make contact."

"Or they could use those big old guns at us make us walk on by."Lorne told Wesley.

"I suppose you're right. But it couldn't stop and see if we can over hear anything."

Maria looked over at the men who were now setting up the equipment. "That's not a bad idea. We might have some idea of what places to avoid. Or maybe even a safe way over the border."

Before decided that was the best course of action, and stop to pretend to chat. The soldiers weren't fooled but they weren't making them move on either. It took a good 10 minutes to get a response.

They didn't reach the military. They managed to contact some trucker called Steve who was hiding out at a small scrap yard. He explained with absolutely no tact that most of the military was dead, and that any that would still alive will probably be grouping, or just plain running.

After that nobody really felt like talking. They continued walking until they reach a gas station that happened be completely looted. There was still quite a lot on the shelves, and even a man behind the cash register though no one was sure if he actually work that or if he was just hiding. But in the end it really didn't matter.

What did matter to Wesley was the fact he couldn't help himself from grabbing the stump where his arm used to be. Like he was trying to protect it or reassure himself that it really wasn't that anymore. His mind had stopped reeling a little but it was still hard for him think that it was gone, his arm was gone. He was missing a limb. he sometimes felt like he could still feel his hand clenching at the end of his arm as he as though he was trying to hold onto something.

He shoves those thoughts away and instead thought about where they were heading. so far as he knew they were attempting to reach the border,but so far had no real clue what direction it was in.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to reach the border?" 

"Not a bloody clue. We could try asking the soldiers they might have some ideas of where we are."Wesley said.

"If they'll tell us these guys don't look too friendly." Lorne said and moved to the other side of Wesley. The soldiers were now looking at him and realizing he wasn't some cheap nightclub act that just hadn't managed to get his makeup off before all this went down. The site was making him a little nervous was an understatement. 

"You know we could try hanging back a little."

"Why would we want to do that." Wesley asked.

"Because these guys are looking like they want to shoot something and are giving me a look that say they don't really trust me."

Wesley look over and saw that Lorne was right. But he also something that could be useful.

"The second lieutenant, the blonde one,is a Kasnar demon,or at least half." Wesley said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Lorne asked as he looked the man in question up and down. "Look behind the ears. The skin is dappled and you can make out scarring on the spine, its fake. Left over by the spell he is using to camouflager himself."

"And how is that useful to us?"

"Because he won't allow other demons be killed. His kind are well-known for keeping the peace between demons and humans, surely you've met one before they're quite common." 

"If you say so, but I for one would appreciate putting a little space between us."

"It might be a little too late for that."Enrique said," I think that they want some answers now." The Mexican man quickly grabbed his girl and move to side. They might have saved them from the wolfram and hart safe zone but that didn't mean he wants to die with them here. If the dead hadn't got them then neither were these soldiers.

"You green guy, stop right where you are." One of the men said and came forward. "I know you."

"Doubtful. I haven't been down here in Mexico for years. You might have me mistaken for some other green skinned red horned guy."

"No, I have seen you."The large soldier scowled and lifted his gun up.

Lorne and Wesley could feel the panic rising.

"Didn't you do a show in Vegas?"

X X X X X

The tunnels were indeed clear, and Angel moved along them quickly. At his right was Gunn, and his left Illyria and both were ready to take down whatever it was they found. Following them was half a dozen of Gunn's old gang and two magic users, a french guy named Frederic and a women called Linda with a shock of pink hair.

"Okay, me and Illyria go in first and scope it out, The we send in the car cam. Gunn I want you to radio in what you see on the view camera."

"Got you Angel."Gunn said, we clear out the basement level first, full sweep in every room. I want no one going anywhere alone until we're sure its safe."

"We know the rules Gunn, they ain't changed much since you left."one of his old gang, Demetrius, said as he shouldered his ax."Just point us in the right direction and we'll clobber heads until we got no more to hit."

"Okay, this is the hatch we go through."We'll break down the doors and..."Angel stopped, and looked confused.

"What's wrong?"Gunn asked, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"Heart beats, I can hear heart beats. Some one is alive up their."Angel climbed the ladder and and gave the hatch a hard shove before climbing through. There was no sound for a few moments, and then growling. Gunn followed him up, followed by Illyria and they found the room lit by emergency lighting. Angel was now where in sight but they could still hear the growling. Following it slowly they were stopped by a hand appearing from around the corner.

"Hang on. ."Angel said.For a few moments that was nothing but growling but that slowly change to 'shhh'ing. It was a woman's voice and she sounded scared. But Angel whispered,"its okay its okay." and the growling ceased altogether.

Rounding the corner Gunn and Illyria saw Aangel next woman who could not have been more than 18 and a dog. The Labrador wore a yellow dog coat ,showing it was a helper animal. The girl wore a pair of dark glasses,and there was a visitors badge with a small symbol indicating she was blind. Actually the symbol had a complicated legal meaning for blind,but it all meant the same thing.It said she was called Pauline and she looked terrified. Her brown hair was matted with blood that wasn't her's and her suit rumpled.

"Where did you come from?"she asked.

"We came from the sewer tunnels. Are you alone here or do you have someone with you." Angel asked.

"I'm,I'm with my Mom. She went to find some water. We ran out this morning and she went to go and get some."she answered. 

"I'm going to search for her mother,you stay here and help set up the roving camera."Angel said then he was gone,leaving Gunn and Illyria with a traumatized blind girl.

X X X X X

The corridors were empty. Angel could smell perfume, and there were marks on the floor made by shoes that was stained by old blood. He knew the upper levels were going to be a blood bath but he put that out of his mind for now. He had to concentrate on getting survivors out. Angel just had to find them first.

As he turned another corner he spotted the elevator and further along a bathroom. The smell of perfume was stronger here and he knocked on the door once.

"Hello. You don't have to be afraid I'm here to help."

"How can I be sure you're not a looter."

"You don't." Angel said through the door."But I've just left my friends with your daughter and the dog. They're both ok, just waiting for you now."

For a few moments nothing happened, But then the door opened and a middle aged woman steps out. She held a half filled water bottle and a sack with snack foods in it.

"Your friends are with Pauly?"

"Yes. I'll take you to them."

"How the hell did you get in?"she asked.

"Through the sewers. There's another building close by set up to try and deal with...situations. But we want to clear some more room so we're trying to clear the buildings."Angel explained as she stepped out of the bathroom."Its Jane isn't it? That's what your name tag says."

"Oh,right. Yes I'm Jane Dromners. My daughter, she's okay?"

"Pauline's fine, I'll take you back to her."

Jane nodded and then burst into tears."Oh god, oh god its been awful, I thought we were the only people left alive and the vending machine is starting to get empty and I keep hearing banging in the stairwell and its all just, its all just..."She sobbed and Angle did his best, and most awkward, try to comfort her as he took her back the way he had come.

X X X X X

The stairwell had six well dressed corpses in it and one janitor. They were quickly dispatched and two of Gunn's guys elected to take the two women back and return within the next hour. Climbing the stairs was tricky with the lighting so low, and only Angel and Illyria could see without torches. Angel was honestly surprised that was so few in dead in the stairwell,but if they didn't know how to open doors then they will quite lucky. That thought gave him the same kind of fear they must have had in Jurassic Park when the Raptors learned to use door handles. The last thing they needed was smart zombies. They also didn't know if the Lobby doors were closed or not, so decided to save the Lobby until the first five floors were clear, to give them somewhere to run that wouldn't lead the dead to the tunnels.

The roving camera was ready to go all they had to do was put it through the door. But Angel couldn't hear heartbeats or movement and he really didn't want to draw the dead's the attention. Eventually they decided to risk it and the roving camera was pushed through the door and they watched it on the hand held monitor. 

At first they saw nothing.

The first body was slumped over on its side near the elevator,head and left arm completely gone. They passed by it and round the corner and the camera allowed them to see at least 4 pairs of legs in front of them. 

The camera made enough notice to make the legs twitch but they did not move towards it. If the dead couldn't eat it they tended to ignore it The camera continued down the hallway to the first set of offices. There was dead everywhere. Some were slumped over furniture, some were standing and one was even slumped against the water cooler.

"Ok,that's a lot of the dead." Gunn said as he watched the camera move into the office."I"m going to head back the way we came. Layout of the building shows that the lobby has two large office spaces to each side of the building I'm pretty sure there is another corridor leading to the other way and I don't want any nasty surprises if we get cut off from the stairwell."

"Do it. I'm taking Illyria up the stair case again,make sure nothing else has gotten through. And don't head in there until I get back."Angel said as he began to climb the stairs."I'll be back in ten minutes."

X X X X X

It turned out that the soldier called, Himley, had been to Lorne's club when he worked in Vegas. He was a huge fan. He also didn't mind the fact that lorne wasn't wearing make up. The rest of his squad was a little weirded out that their leader knew about demons but they took it in their stride. It seemed what is Himley said you're alright,then you will right.

The whole group had continued walking until they managed to reach a small group of stores that appeared to be a rest stop. There were 2 cars there that were both out of gas and inside the diner were two families. 

The first was what you would expect from a Mexican border town. One mother,one father,four grandparents and a whole mess of kids plus an uncle. The second group appeared to be holiday makers. They were pretty much your typical midwestern family. Tall blonde father with his sweet blonde wife and two adorable blonde children, all of them looking absolutely terrified. 

The Mexican family looked a little wary of the soldiers,but the american couple certainly looked relieved.

"Ok thank god. We thought we were out here on our own."The tall american father said. "Are you here to get us out. Are you here for survivors?" 

Himley didn't say anything. Instead he went to the phone to see if it is working,but it wasn't. So he sent his troops to secure the area and clear out any dead that might be in the area before he turned to the two families.

"This is not a rescue attempt. This is now a survival situation. As civilians it is our duty to protect you but I need you to follow my orders. "Himley said,his voice full of authority."So why don't you tell me what it is you do and why you're here and I can figure out what we do next."

"Si Sir. My name is Alano and this is my wife Zurina. I am a construction worker and she is a meter maid."

"I'm Leroy Mant and I'm a dentist. My wife is a pediatrician. She's called Beverly."The american explained."What do you mean this isn't a rescue operation. What are we meant to do out here. We only managed to get here because a truck overturned. If Alano hadn't helped to get our car out of a ditch we probably wouldn't have gotten here."

"What you mean you left america?" Wesley asked quite surprised."How bad has it gotten over the border?"

"We were on vacation not far from here. We were actually on our way home when this broke out. But when we heard how far it has spread we decided to turn around and head back to our hotel. But we got stuck on the road. We don't know how they spread so fast, in the movies it takes days for it to get this bad." 

"This isn't the movies dad,this is real." Leroy's son piped up as he stared out the window. 

"Don't start Philip,just don't start."Beverly snapped,then she looked guilty."Sorry dear.Just,not now."

Phillip went back to looking out the window, eyes watching the soldiers as they worked. He also gave off a vibe that Lorne hadn't felt in a while. Not in-

"Cordelia."he said, and Wesley looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"What."

"I need to talk with you in private. Now."Lorne looked over into the kitchen."Hey, we haven't really had much in the way of food and water in a while, so we're just gonna go find something to wash away the sand taste."

They went through to the kitchen and Lorne turned on the tap to start filling glasses."That son, Phillip. I think we just found who got Cordy's visions. Kids got the vibe."

Wesley looked back into the main Diner and both eyebrow raised."A seerer. Are you sure?"

"I need to try and get him to sing. See if that can't give me a clear viewing."

"That might be difficult." Wesley said.

"Why?"

"I don't think he's going to want to sing."

"Why."

Wesley turned to Lorne with a very serious look on his face,"Because there was blood on the mothers ankle, coming through the sock. And I know a human bit wound when I see one."


	7. Seven

It took 4 hours to clear three floors of the building, and they were all exhausted. Angel decided if they would head back to Wolfram and Hart to have another team come over and clear another three floors and hopefully the lobby. They manage to find a break room full of nine survivors and two dead bodies. 

"I was kind of hoping for more survivors, I mean how could only 11 people survived?' Gunn said as they made their way down the stairs. 

"None of them have any combat training Gunn. They wanted some prepared for something like this." Angel explain as he rubbed his elbow. He was sure he had told a muscle.

They reached the basement and Angel did a quick head count to make sure everyone had followed him down. It looked as though his possible pulled muscle with the only injury they had. Everybody was tired though and he wondered if he should come up with a shift plan as to who could go on the clearing missions and how often. The last thing they needed was someone getting tired,getting sloppy and getting bitten.

Of course once they reached Wolfram and Hart Angel discovered they had a whole new problem.

One of the glass sheets on the south side of the building had shattered and the only thing keeping the dead out was the magical shield. Usually it wasn't a problem, but with the glass gone the shields became slightly weaker as the glass acted as a conductor for the magic. The longer it took them to replace the glass the more chance of the shield failing them. And this was exceptionally bad because they didn't have the glass to replace it.

"Can't we just replace it with wood or sheet metal. I'm pretty certain we got sheet metal in the supply room."Gunn asked as they went to look at damage.

"That will only work if the magic will take to the patch job. If it doesn't we are just as screwed." 

"Then we may will be screwed."Illyria flatly stated as she rounded the corner before them.

X X X X X

Beverly didn't deny she'd been bitten, she merely sat there staring at her hands. 

"It happened when we at that restaurant 20 miles back. I didn't hear it coming, it just grabbed me from inside a cubicle after Suzy left to go back to car." She looked up at her husband ,who looked stricken. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh Bev baby."he said and sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms. Her daughter started to cry and rushed to her, whilst her son reached over and grasped her hand but his eyes told a whole other story. He knew this was coming and knew he could do nothing to stop it. Wesley had seen that look on Cordelia's face far to many times in the past. To see it on the face of a child was even worse. And how on earth could the Powers that be hand it over to a child, especially now that his chances of survival were so slim. Without them to augment his DNA he wouldn't last more than a years before the visions killed him. 

Not for the first time Wesley wondered why the hell they bothered. Next to him Himely was thinking and he wasn't thinking anything nice. He pulled Wesley over.

"I don't suppose you know how long this things takes to kill."he asked.

"No. But If we can get her to sing Lorne might be able to."

Himley gave Wesley and odd look."What."

"Its an ability his kind have sir." The Kasnar demon, or Foggerty as he was called,said."He's from Pylea, right?"

"Yes."Wesley answered.

"How the hell do you know that Foggerty."Himley asked and there was a look in his eyes that said he was expecting this. He didn't know what it it was, but he was expecting it."Do you know something about this?"

"More than you think."Foggerty shook his head and the Glamour was gone, leaving his real face bare. Kasnar demons aren't exceptionally ugly. They have ridges along their spines and up the nose,leading up the forehead and along the cheeks. The ridges themselves are tipped in green, a vibrant lime color that match Foggerty's eyes. His ridges were smaller and proved his was half human at least.

Himley stood for a moment, then nodded to himself."Okay. Okay. Erm, your gonna explain that,"he said and gestured to Foggerty's appearance,"after we ask Mrs Mant gives us a little song."

"Lorne, over here please."Wesley said and his demon friend joined them. 

"Okay, lets get this over this."

Wesley clapped his hand on the demons shoulder."I know you don't like this. But once its over we might be able to make her at least,comfortable."

X X X X X

She sang twinkle twinkle and Lorne saw A fever in her future, but it wasn't bad. It was like the flu. Aches and pains, fever and after five hours, death. She was feeling it already. Lorne had been expecting something worse, something painful and bloody. But the end for her would be almost peaceful.

When he opened his eyes the images faded, but he didn't look at Beverly. His eyes were on Phillip and his glazed eyes, his clenched fists and the fact he was giving off more magic than a sacrificial goat.

He was having a vision.

* * * * *

It first happened the day before his schools trip to the zoo. He had dreamed of yelling,crying,sharp teeth and scales.lat

And blood.

The next day that teacher was bitten by one of the snakes that was being shown to the public. He had thought it was just a coincidence. And he had continued with his life as normal. 

Less than a week later it happened whilst he was doing homework at the kitchen table. This time he had seen one of his neighbors crying out yelling his daughter's name, Amber. He saw flashing lights and a red car speeding away. And he saw his neighbor's watch reading 6:09,and looking up at the clock on the world it read 6:08 and Phillip had raced out of the front door. He hadn't stopped even when he heard the neighbor yell Amber and had bowled into her full force knocking them out of the way of the car. He had gotten a bruise on his shin,a clap on the back from his dad and a certificate of bravery from the school. He had told them he had seen the car coming from a round the corner through the window, and realized Amber wouldn't get out of the way in time.

He could hardly tell them the truth. How could he say he had seen it happen before it had. He ended up keeping the other versions a secret too. He trained himself to grit his teeth and look directly ahead when the visions came. He didn't want people finding out and thinking he was mad. He didn't want them sending him away. When his dad had announced that they were going on vacation Phillip had been ecstatic. His parents had though it was excitement, but had gotten a little concerned when he tried bringing along camping gear.

"He knows we're in a hotel,right."Bev had asked her husband.He'd spoken with their boy, and though he'd walked away believing there son would pack more appropriately, he didn't see Phillip sneaking in his Cub Scouts gear or his equipment. They never really saw it, mixed in with other stuff. 

Phillip had seen bad things coming, awful things, he'd known that they wouldn't go home. He'd known his mother wouldn't make it. He just hadn't seen the details.

And now it had happened,and he was seeing worse to come.

"Wesley, get Himley's men in here now."Lorne said,"And make sure we can barricade the door."

"What? Why?"Wesley looked down at the woman.

"Because their coming."Phillip said and looked up. "There are so many coming."

X X X X X

The metal sheeting was in place but it wasn't going to hold the magic for long. Three, four says at most,then it would burn up and they would have to replace it. Angel knew they might have enough sheeting to last them two weeks, but unless they found a new way to block the hole they were screwed. 

"Okay, so what now?"Angel said and looked out of the window."I doubt we could find a building supply store and manage to get vampire proof glass her in one piece. So what do we do."

"Urm, why don't we try the none magical approach?"Gunn said and handed Angel a six day old news paper.

"What exactly am I looking at Gunn?" 

"You are looking a more physical line of defense. If the magic around here fails we all screwed. So I was thinking we use an old fashioned, human barrier."

Angel looked at the paper and read the headline story."You want to use the concrete barriers."

"Oh yeah. We use a radio set up at the end of the tunnel .We use it to distract zombies whilst we try and put up the barriers."

Angel understood the plan instantly. "We've got enough people here with super strength to be able to move the barriers. But I want you to make sure that the other building is cleared as soon as possible so we can start evacuating the civilians." 

"We already got a team heading that way. Marcus this is leading them." 

Angel wasn't either sure that was a good idea but they needed that building as soon as possible. And he would be needed outside as soon as it was dark enough for it to be safe for him . "Okay, make sure we have a list of every being in this building with more strength than human or vampire. I want gathered up a soon as possible in the fifth floor conference room. They need to be briefed before tomorrow."Angel looked up and grinned. "We've got to build ourselves a wall."

X X X X X

The building was 20 stories high and they had managed to clear three stories, not including the lobby. If they kept moving at the same pace as the other team then they would have the building clear by the next morning. But that was only if they used vampires when it got dark. Using any creature that couldn't see in the dark was going to be too much of a risk. Marcus himself was never adverse to a little fighting,and he might as well put his skills to some use. It was better than cowering in some office or just putting himself to sleep for 50 years. That idea had crossed his mind but he doubted angel would allow it. He would probably end up murdered in his sleep.

No he was definitely better off in battle, especially since it looked as though most of the dead were concentrated on the first five floors. They didn't find any survivors until they reached the 7th, where they found 18 people plus have a daycare class of kids. 

"Alright people we set up here for a break and send the survivors back. And Lynal."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't leave Mr Tornet with the kids. We both know he'll want to save one as a sacrifice and I don't think Angel will be too pleased with that."

The divorce attorney smiled sheepishly."I'll make sure he doesn't escort them back."

Marcus watched as the two men went up to the next floor to help the advanced team but ten minutes later they were back."What happened?"

"The doors to lobby stairs broke. there heading up here. The survivors we sent down are hiding on the fourth floor."Lynal looked at the door. "I told them not to open it until we told them."

Marcus wondered if they should just let them get eaten, but again he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ever since communication with the senior partners he'd been acting a little.....strange. Feeling it too. When he'd seen the school bus at the docks he wondered why it effected him. Hell, he'd normally forget about that pretty damn quick. But now he felt almost, almost human. And that was pretty damn scary. Forcing the emotions down he instead gather the men.

"The stare well is narrow, We simply have to bottle neck the,m/. It shouldn't be to difficult. How man have made it-"

The door open and what seemed like two dozen were suddenly through the door.Everyone picked up their weapons and began to swing them, heads caving and piling up. Some of the bodies were dragged so more of the dead could come through and be destroyed.

It was going to be a long shift.

X X X X X

Phillip was right. There were a lot of them. Everyone was hunkered down in the diner,lights out and huddled on the floor. Four men were on the roof with night vision goggles and were keeping an eye out for anything bad,and in the corner Bev sat dying.

She didn't look to sick. She looked a little feverish,her face shining with a fine sheen of sweat. She leaned against her husband with her children in her arms. 

"Its not the worse way to go."Lorne said,barely even a whisper."She won't be in pain,she's surrounded family and she's going knowing her children are in safe hands." 

Wesley thought for a moment."We've seen worse ways to go. I suppose she's luckily than a lot of people out there."

"Yeah. She's lucky."

Outside a car alarm went off,but it was muffled by distance. Himley asked one of his men on the roof what it was,and he answered saying one had wandered into the employee parking garage. They were gathering around it. 

"At least their distracted."Wesley said. "Hopefully they'll pass us by before dawn."

"Yeah. Wesley, are you feel alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Your scratching pretty hard at your...urm...stump."

Wesley looked down and saw that he had been. The skin looked raw and irritated. He hadn't even realized he'd been scratching it. But now he felt an odd itching sensation,like when a scab was healing. Only the skin was smooth and without marks. There was no reason for it to itch. 

"Sorry. Didn't realize I was doing that."

"No problem."It was a problem, and Lorne knew that at some point Wesley would need a little time to lose his head over his arm. But at that moment they needed to keep themselves alive and that wouldn't happen if Wesley fell apart on him. 

"We'll have to take the boy with us. We can't risk him dying. The next Seerer might not appear so close to us. Hell, they might end up on the other side of the globe. Links to the Powers That Be don't arrive very often, and Phillip might be the last. If we lose him they might not see another for a long time."Wesley said.

"And how do we get these guys to follow us? I'm pretty certain that they'll probably want to hook up with the rest of the military. And I think Leroy will go with whoever will keep his family safe. At right now a one armed Englishmen, a demon, a care worker and a vet aren't as safe as an entire platoon of soldiers."Lorne pointed out.We need to be able to convince them to follow us."

Wesley looked at him."You could."

"I'm not following you."

"If you listen to a few people sing each day then you could probably get an accurate feeling as to what-"

Lorne stopped him."My power doesn't always work like that. And there may be one or two problems getting accurate readings. Heaven only knows how this mess is effecting peoples signals. One wrong vibe and I could send us into a death trap."

"Fair point, but its better than nothing right now. We also need to at least have something on our side. Without a little bit of divine help we may never make it back to Los Angeles."Wesley looked outside as something in shadow moved past them."

"I am not that divine sweety, but I'll do my best." Lorne looked over at the small family."She'll be gone by morning. What do we do before she turns."

"Let the family say good bye and take her to the back room. Blade to the base of the skull pointing up. Quick, quiet and will barely leave any sign of assault. Its the best we can offer really."

* * * * *  
They worked well into the night to try and it was well past midnight by the time they managed to set up the last of the barricades. All the way around the building, ready to make sure nothing else broke the glass should the magical shielding fail them. Gunn had arranged to try and get regular patrols going around the building to make sure nothing came over the top.

Angel had taken another team over to the next building and was doing his very best to clear the entire thing. Several set back had happened when the main doors on the ground level had given way, so they had been forced to fight to the door and block them. The blocks wouldn't last but it was better than waiting for the flow of dead to stop. So Angel gave the order to seal the door leading to the entrance of the building, meaning the only way in and out was through the basement. 

"I want someone to check on the door every twelve hours. I don't want to risk anything breaking through."He ordered. Heading up the stairs he found Spike on the eleventh floor, helping dump bodies out the window. 

"We can't have them rotting in here and we can't take them back to be incinerated."He explained. "It would take to long and we can't risk an outbreak of E. Coli or something like that."

"I know. I don't think we've got a cure for that one yet."Angel said. "But I'm certain that there is a cure for Cholera somewhere in the buildings files."

"Right. Where are you off too?"

"Trying to gain another four stories before the sun comes up. I thought we might have cleared the building by now, but its been-"

"Hard going. Don't need to tell me twice. Lost two men on ninth floor to a couple of deadheads in a closet."

Angel swore under his breath."Who?"

"Some Vamp From the typing pool and a human call Tannis."

"Hand the names to one of the guys going back. Make sure the families know before the rumor mill starts."

"Got it boss man."Spike said and dumped a particularly large men out the window."Hope you don't bite it clearing the rest of this place."

"Yeah. Your concern is touching."

They didn't clear the building until the following evening.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes its been a while since i up dated, here, have a chapter

They left the Diner the next day. There wasn't really any choice in the matter because several of the soldiers had been looking out from roof and spotted what seemed to be every zombie in Mexico heading towards them. So after carefully dealing Beverley's Corpse they hot wired the cars that were left outside and headed in the direction of the American/Mexico border. They let Philip remain is the same car as his family, or what was left of it, so they could both speak with the soldiers and try to convince them to take the boy to Los Angeles. 

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm finding it hard to believe that the kid in the car is some kind of psychic."Himley said, then looked briefly over at Fogerty," Now I know that you're not exactly human, and I can believe that because I'm seeing it. What you're asking me to believe in someone who can see the future and that is a step too far for me."

"Then don't go to Los Angeles because the of Philip. Go for the Protection of Wolfram and Hart,it has the best defenses. And not just because they're rich and Powerful. The Magic that is used to guard them is strong." Wesley explained," "There is a chance of real protection."

"So you want me to risk my men's lives driving god knows how many miles to get to an infested city in the hope that maybe, just maybe, some law firm can save us?"Himely shook his head."I'm going to need some pretty good evidence to make me even consider it."

It was Lorne who came up with the answer." Look you may not believe it, but we can prove it." 

"And how we going to do that?"Wesley asked and turned to him." The only proof we have is our word and he isn't going to believe that." 

"But he will believe his eyes. And just because we can't communicate between two dimensions does it mean can't communicate with people in our own."Lorne sat back in his seat, "We could try dream walking but that's dangerous without a trained professional."

Wesley caught on his train of thought. "You're right. We could attend astral projection but we need to find somewhere safe to stay for several hours.

Fogerty spoke up from the front of the car, "We could try raising a ghost from Los Angeles and then asking it to pass on a message to one of their clairvoyants." He looked confused for a moment, "Does Wolfram and Hart still use clairvoyance?" 

"We have some on staff. We might be lucky and some of them may have got into a main building in time."Wesley noticed that Himely was looking at him using the Rear view mirror."If we can verify there is still a place to go, in a way you can see then will you go with us?"

Himely looked at the road ahead, then at Fogerty, who gave him a shrug and said,"It couldn't hurt sir."

"Fuck it. Fine. Do whatever creepy magic stuff you have to. But if I don't like what I see, I'm taking us to Fort Greggory."

X X X X X X X X X X

Spike drank the last of his blood and put the mug into the sink. A couple of teenagers have been given the task of washing and drying the cutlery as a way of keeping them out of trouble. So far they tried movies, setting up classrooms and even some self defence classes, but the kids was still finding ways to get in the way. Younger ones scared but the older children were angry. They couldn't leave and their friends were dead and they had no idea how long they were going to live and the frustration was starting to show. But by far the biggest problem was all of the people finally finding out what their spouses did for a living. So far Spike had seen at least half a dozen families split up after finding out that mummy or Daddy had spent the last 10 years helping the forces of Evil. One kid had gone as far as punching his dad upon discovering the real reason they had left their last home because his father had help kidnap one of their neighbors children to become a child bride to some demon. A girl Who at the time has been the son's girlfriend. It was only getting worse. A lot of the people who are now taking residents in the upper officers had no idea the supernatural existed. A couple of people barricaded themselves in a makeshift Chapel and were desperately praying to save there loved ones souls.So far it wasn't doing any more good than praying to the less that pleasant gods. Any deity who was up there was probably letting all prayers go to answer phone. 

Spike noticed he was getting a couple of curious looks from the young ones. Especially the young ladies. It stroked his ego a little to let him know he still had it. He also saw a few vamps from the typing ring giving the teens hungry looks. As in rip your throat out hungry. He was about to go warn them off when Harmony went over to them.

"Eyes off the humans. Go snack on a muscat or something." she snapped,sending them off in a flutter. When she spotted his surprise when flounced over with a grin.

"Hey."

"Hey. What was that about."

"Firgured I'd better scare them off. Didn't want them making things harder for us vamps."she said."Heard a couple of the humans want to give the whole heave ho into the sunlight or zombies. Whichever available."

"So your playing the vampire Samaritan?"Spike asked,"Clever way to keep living. Or unliving."

"Well,what chances have we got if the food source dies out.Not that they are a food source."Harmony quickly amended. But she was right. There would come a time when they would be to injured for animal blood to help them. Or needed magic that required living people to cast it. Food source or not,the humans were needed.

"So I heard the magic on the building is starting to break down." Harmony asked and headed towards the fridge. "Rumour has it by having to move concrete blocks."

"Oh that. Yeah that's true. It's going to take a couple more days but once it's done we're going to have some real protection. The kind that won't fall down if we smash a bit of glass."

"Well that's a load off my mind. The idea of those things getting into the building is just....uuulk." Harmony shop her head and grabbed the bright pink flask at the bottom of the fridge. It was the last of her personal supply. She usually bought her own free-range blood from home. A little more expensive but it tasted so much better. It would be awhile before she could get her hands on anything like it again. "Hey you think we have enough blocks to around the whole Plaza?" 

"No idea.Why would we even need to do that?"

"Well duh, road access. It''l be easier than moving around in the sewers. Plus it will give you more room to work if you have to go outside the shield." 

"That actually makes sense. Since when are you that smart?" 

"Hey! I am smart. But I figured you'd bigwigs had figured it out for yourselves. That and Mable's husband works for a construction crew and hasn't shut up about it. You know, the blonde on 5th who went vegan last year."

"We have an actual construction crew workout on site and you didn't think to tell us?" 

Harmony gave Spike an annoyed look. "I'm just a receptionist. It's not my job to think up these big plans."

Spike had already gotten up from his chair and was heading for the door. After informing angel of the construction worker he was going to ask him if they should put harmony in charge of gossip relaying. The mindless chatter bandied about at the water coolers would probably give them better ideas than the highly played wankers up on the 19th floor who were paid to think of these ideas. How many doctors, teachers and Engineers were sitting about upstairs pretending to be busy when they could be down here helping? As Spike walk through the hallways he tried to spot Angel but managed to spot Gunn instead. The poor guy was mediating another argument. It looked like one of his old Gang members had spotted someone who used to cause trouble in the old neighborhood. A demon security guard who was currently nursing a black eye and shouting that it wasn't him who was help someone called Crispin take over the docks. That was his brother. Spike vaguely recalled that the demon question actually did have a twin, who was currently on the run from the company after he'd stolen a very valuable artefact. By the time Spike and reach gun and his little group The ex street hood had managed to calm the situation down and stand both parties in opposite directions.

"Hey Gunn, you got a minute?"

X X X X X X X X X X

Angel knew they were screwed. It wasn't just the magic protecting the building that was failing. 

So were the generators. It seems as though some bright spark had Sabotages them before leaving when the company is cleared out with the bad seeds. It's a problem been done so that they fail a safety inspection. It was a petty move and it looked like it was going to be a deadly one as well. Without the generators they couldn't work the water pumps, and I didn't have enough on site and in reserve to keep the entire building alive more than a couple of days. They either had to find a way to tap into the main water supply you get the generators working again. Both options were going to take time they probably didn't have. All Angel could think of doing was rationing the water to only be used for drinking and sending out groups to try and find more.

And it was while he was thinking this that Marcus came in and dropped a bombshell. 

"The tunnels of being breached again. 300 maybe 400 are currently swarming down there." He explained. He looked a complete mess his hair hasn't been washed in several days and his clothes were filthy. "And I don't think sending magic users with fire down there is going to work this time. There's too many to effectively burn them. We could try killing them one by one but clearing out the bodies is going to be damn near impossible without risking been bitten by whats left."

"Can we catch just one break" angel asked the ceiling as Gunn walked through his office door. 

"I think I've got one for you." He said "It seems like Spike may found some professional help with the barriers." 

"He has."

"And he also pointed out the fact that we've got no idea what resources came through those doors when we bought in all those families. Did you know we've got to trauma specialists upstairs. And that the head of human resources son is a trainee engineer." 

Angel eyes lit up at the word engineer. "An actual engineer." 

"Yep. I guess we need him down here."

"Boy do we. We have got major problems with the water pumps."

"And can we not be forgetting the swarms of the zombies in the sewers beneath us." Marcus said again." We need to deal with them now before they can make their way up it."

"How close the access points are they." Angel inquired. 

"The pretty much bashing down the doors at access points to 2 and four. Ladder access is safe as they don't seem to be able to climb." 

"Ok Gunn on I want you to get the engineer down here so we can start talking about fixing the pumps. Marcus go to the ladder access point,use some nooses to drag the up, stab them and then dump them out the window or put them in the incinerator, just see how many you can clear. I'll try sending out a couple of the zombie employees to find out where they've breached so we can block it off again." Angel ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the window at the the now large group of zombies that was also gathering outside their barriers. Staying put may in a bad idea. But for better or worse they was stuck here for now.

"That's only a short term solution," Marcus pointed out. "We're going to need to come up with a real plan soon." 

"Yeah,I know we do."

"Has anyone heard anything from....them upstairs."Gunn asked before he stepped out the door. 

"Not a Damn thing."

X X X X X X X X X X X

The convoy had to stop halfway through a day to siphon gas, and it gave Wesley moment to check up on Philip. Instead he got the boy's father.

"How the hell do I help him."Was the first thing out of Leroy's mouth. "My son has spent god knows how long knowing his mum was going to die, with no way of telling us. With no way of knowing when it was going to happen because he didn't know how to read what he was seeing."

Wesley was silent for a moment and then he used is good arm to pull the man inside. "Your son has been given a gift that isn't always understood. In fact there's a very good chance it could hurt him if we don't make certain.... changes to him. 

"What kind of changes?"Leroy asked, slight panic in his voice. 

"My friends name was Cordelia. Inherited the site from one of her friends. He had been half demon, and that meant that his body was strong enough to take the visions without causing any in effect. But Cordelia was born human and as a result of the Visions nearly killed her. She was lucky that another being decided to help her. With any luck will be able to help develop as well. But I need you to understand that when we help him he may not be entirely human afterwards. He'll still be Phillip. He won't be a danger to anyone, but if you-" 

"I just lost my wife. I don't care if Phillip ends of growing horns and turning green, I will do whatever it damn well takes to make sure he survives this. I will not lose anybody else."

"That's good to know. But it's also not going to be easy. If we can't convince him leave to go with Los Angeles we'll be on our own. You need to understand that none of this will be easy." Wesley stressed. "But most of all you need to be ready to hear what Phillip has to say. Most of the time it's not going to be pleasant to listen to but he's going to need to talk to someone, and you may be the only person who he wants to listen. And that is a much bigger responsibility than you could realize."

"Will it help my son."

"Yes."

"Then I will do whatever it takes." Wesley walked with Leroy towards his son and took a glance over his shoulder. He spotted lawn talking with Himley again.

Lorne taken him aside to ask if there was any way they could find a greengrocers. 

"We have plenty of MREs."Himely stated. 

"I don't need MREs. I need a couple of ingredients in order for us to cast a protective circle around your's truly so I can try and talk with my boss." 

Himely snorted "You're really going to find some witches brew in the fresh fruit aisle." 

"Dried herbs actually. You'd be surprised how much magic you can perform with just the things you find in your pantry."

"Fine,write a list of what you need and the next one we find out that my men in." Himely looked back towards the way they'd come. "Are you going to need anything special. Because we're gonna be hard pressed to find any virgins blood or goats heads."

Lorne gave a laugh. "Don't worry. No virgins required."

X X X X X X X X X X

The water pumps were an easy fix. Sadly the problem with the zombies in the sewers wasn't going to be easy to clean up. 

"I'm telling you boss, they must be heading in from from miles around. There was an explosion of gas station and the ground above the sewers caved. That's how they're getting in. The safest place for good us to cut them off is nearly 6 miles away." Ted said. Zombie who work the night shift on weekends, keeping an eye on the car parks. "We took out a couple a dozen between us, but we're going to need some major backup if we want to clear them out anytime soon."

"Is that the only way they've managed to get in?" Gunn asked.

"So far it's the only way we found." Ted gave a heavy sigh. "Man, its crazy out there. I mean I'm used to dead guys but these things. There's nothing in there man. No emotion,no recognition, just nothing." the zombie in front of them shivered,"They are beyond creepy." 

"You don't have to say that twice." Gunn sat down on the edge of his desk,"You can go Ted. Rest up."

They had to deal with a collapsed sewer. That was just great. Gunn wondered if they should just fill the whole with whatever cars were around, but something might still squeeze through. He guessed they could seal up the tunnel underground as well but that still left the fact they had to move the cars. They had twelve zombies they could use, and with any luck the Voodoo specialist might be able to magic up a couple more but that would probably lead to a dead end as well.

No pun intended. Gunn let his head rest in his hands for a moment. Without the sewers they were effectively trapped in the building. And it wasn't exactly a peaceful environment. His old crew were antsy with all the demons around, and the clients were trying to manipulate everyone into treating them like they owned the place. It wasn't working all that well. And then there was the problem with the 'civilians' 

They were just regular people. Innocent. They had gotten a hell of a rude awakening. Couples were splitting left and right, children were refusing to speak to parents and just ten minutes ago a very angry elderly disowned his daughter and tried to leave, all the while yelling,"He was your son Elinor. You sold your son for a god damn corner office!" Elinor had indeed sold her second son for a corner office, and was sporting a nasty black eye from the unknowing husband when he found out. She wasn't getting much sympathy for it.

Funnily enough the actual demons weren't getting much flack. Sure the vampires were getting funny looks but mostly the demons were left alone. Apparently a lot of people were using the 'can't help being born that way' way of seeing things. It surprised the hell out of the non humans. It certainly made things a little easier. Except Gunn had had to keep from laughing when a couple of teenagers were pulled out of a closet for 'inter-species' experimenting. Nothing will ever be funnier than watching a human kid running from an irate demon dad shouting 'hands off my daughter!'. It was the first laugh a lot of people had had in days. 

Laughs were hard to come by when the world was falling to pieces. Gunn had spoken with the few psychics that had agreed to keep on searching for help. It hadn't been good. Th EU had declared a global emergency and was now authorizing any and all capable nations to shoot anyone infected or suspected of being infected. China hadn't been heard from since infection had been confirmed and Russia was telling anyone left alive in Moscow to flee, as they would be 'sterilizing' the city tomorrow. Nuking. They were going to nuke one of there own cities. Most of the US was in chaos, but Texas was doing okay. Or it had been until an anti migration group had decided to deal with a Catholic church full of Mexicans who'd been Americans for nine generations. The entire state was currently fighting a civil war as well as the undead. The undead were winning.

China.Russia, Texas. no matter where there were people there were zombies. With all the movies out there Gunn thought people would know how to deal with them. But that didn't seem to be the case. People were dying and coming back and no one was safe. Not a single person. And Gunn was beginning to think they'd be next. They had a partially unsecured building filled with volatile creatures and pissed off humans. The zombies were currently the only thing giving them any outside intel and if they decided to go there was nothing they could do to stop them. Until they blocked off the sewer they were trapped.

Gunn was trying to snap himself out of his funk when he noticed something out the window. At first he thought he was seeing things, so went to his desk and began pulling open the drawers until he found the digital camera. Using the zoom function he felt a chill go through his as he realized what it was.

It was a plane. It looked as though someone had decided to try flying as a way to escape. A 747 was currently flying towards the city. Flying far to low. And at an angle it shouldn't be capable of. It wasn't heading right at them, but from what he could tell it would hit close by. Grabbing his walkie talkie he prayed Angel would answer.

"Angel, get everyone to the south side of the building now, third and forth floors. Take supplies and barricade the floors leading down to the lobby."

"Gunn, whats going on?"

"Look out the nearest north window."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Shit."


	9. Nine

Only a quarter of the buildings occupants manage to get to the "safe" side of the building when the plane hit the ground. It hit just over 5 miles away from Wolfram and Heart and took out an entire shopping mall. The entire building entire building shook and he heard the distinct of glass breaking, and they're gripped him as he prayed that none of the glass on the ground level had shattered. They still had some pretty big gaps they had to fill with concrete barriers, and if they lost any of the glass they could have a serious problem. Once the shaking head started to lessen Gunn rushed back to his office to take in the damage.

Thick black smoke rose from the remains of the mall and plane. Gunn could just make out the tail end of the plane when what little wind there was blew the smoke out of the way. The fire was intense and from where Gunn was standing he could see that the dead surrounding the crash was starting to catch fire at themselves. Looking down at the plaza beneath him he saw that the zombies that had been plaguing them had turned around and were heading towards the crash. Is the ones above ground for moving towards the crash then maybe they had hit a spot of luck and the Dead swarming the tunnels will move off as well. He could only hope that would happen because at that moment he saw no way of using the tunnel for a few weeks. 

"Bloody Hell." Spike said as he entered the room. "What the hell was it doing flying. They grounded all flights."

"They did."Gunn said. "Maybe its a foreign plane, and it didn't get the message."

"No, its an american airline, I can see the name on the side. You think they were trying to get out the country?"

"And go where."Angel said as he entered the room." Where is it safe anywhere anymore."

Gunn dragged his eyes away from the wreck and turned to Angel."I heard glass breaking, we need to see where its broken and make sure its not the lobby."

"Crap. I'll take Spike down to check, you take people to the top floor and work down, we'll meet in the middle."

Gunn nodded and went in search of help whilst Angel and Spike headed for the stair.

"What do we do if the ground floor is breached?"Spike asked,

"We get every capable adult ready to right. Chair and table legs, guns only as a last resort." Angel decide to screw the stairs and leapt over the railing, climbing with a speed no human could accomplish and Spike swiftly followed. They hit the second floor and pulled three pipes and hastily installed handle to keep them in place. 

"Okay, I go in first, you wait twenty seconds and follow. I'll take the north/west side, you take south/east."

"Agreed. Meet back at the door."

"Inside. If something goes wrong one of us can close off the stair well."

"Okay." Spike waited and watched as Angel went thought the and started counting Mississippi's in his head. When he heard no warnings and reached twenty he stepped through. The lobby was empty and quiet despite Angel's foot steps. He could hear muffle moaning and went though type double doors to the main waiting area. The glass was intact and Spike could see the concrete barriers barely a meter from the glass. He checked for cracks and than moved to the next room. This was an Admin area and he saw that only half the windows were saved by concrete barriers. On the other side if the glass he saw the retreating backs of the unread and several corpses and crawlers left behind. The next room had no windows at ground level.

He had to walk along four corridors to get to the next window and found he was very close to the main entrance. There were concrete barriers here to,but they were edging it from the front of the building into a point. It took a second for Spike realized that the were trying to connect the building they had already cleared. It was protected from the crash but the Wolfram and Heart building and it seemed like it had work. At the moment the two ends met and if they fill the gap with cars the may just be able to enclose both buildings. Obviously who ever was planning the walls were trying to give them more space to hide. Lord knew they had to get out of that building at some point. It was getting stuffy and tensions were high.

He moved through to the next room and saw the wood and metal sheeting. These windows had shattered before. They'd been the first surrounded when the barriers came. He made his way back to the stairwell to find the door locked.

"Hey Angel. My sides clear." 

The door hoped and he slipped through. "Anything on your side?"he asked.

"Couple of bad cracks. I want to barriers finished today. We can't wait any longer."

"We can concentrate on our building first. Once we have them in place we can rest a day and get the engineers to come up with a plan."

Angel began walking back up the stairs. "I hope we have enough barriers."

"Worst comes to worst we can use cars."Spike pointed out.

"And how do we get them into the Plaza."

"Hey,don't look at me. Your the boss here."

X X X X X X X X X X

They had everything they needed and even a safe place to hide. Maria had spotted it,a farming shred that held a combine harvester and a few bags of old feed. She had also found the ingredients Loren and Wesley needed when they stopped at a gas station. It was also a safe place to map out there next move. They were getting close to the border and so they were spotting more houses and more cramped roads. 

Wesley took it upon himself to crush the herbs in preparation for he ritual. Loren was drawing out the protective circle In the dust whilst talking to a soldier called Mason. He was friendly and very curious. He watched Lorne like a hawk and had a child like wonder that Wesley didn't think a soldier could have. In his mind he honestly began planning to mentor him. He would make a good apprentice. And that's when Wesley wave struck by the realization that Watcher's council was completely doomed. They were barely managing to rebuild after the attack from the First. He had no real idea what was happening in Europe and all he really had waste didn't have his book. He had left it at the field hospital. Granted it probably lost its magic when abandoned it but...

"Your worried, is it about this....whatever this is."Himley asked as he came and squatted beside Wesley's seated form."Because that is not a face that screams confidence."

"Oh, its alright, I know this mix and spell. Its only dangerous because we don't have a full time practitioner. So long as we-"Wesley went to reach for something, but remembered that he no longer had that arm. It made something in his chest contract but he pushed it away and reached with his good hand."I'm thinking of something else."

"And would it have something to do with Mason."

"You saw me looking."

"I was just thinking he would make a good student. I used to work for a....company that dealt in magical situations. Generations devoted to protecting the magical art and mankind from the worst of the worst. And Its knowledge."

"And this has to do with Mason because?"

"He is eager and willing to believe. And we'll need men and women like him to carry on the knowledge. To learn and wield magic and power. Or maybe just the basics. I don't want the past lost." Wesley looked at Himley,"How would you feel if these men with you were the lat soldiers. That no other would work or learn the skills these men have?"

Himley looked over the room and the men in it."I'd hope someone could carry on." he sighed,"I get what you mean. But I need to see this. I need to know its safe."

"Magic is never safe. But it can be learnt to the point it is safer. If none of this had happened then one day you may have come across a ghost.You may have discovered Fogerty's secret or unwittingly set of a curse. I once met a girl whose introduction to magic was her cat gaining sentience and falling in love with her." He smiled."That moggy went through a lot to become human."

"I'd like to hear the story, but I think your friends ready to go."Himley stood and waited for Wesley to join him."Lets make some magic."

Lorne came to Wesley and took the herbs."Okay, Maria, can you do your thing."

"Yes."she said and took a silver blade from Lorne. It was small and easily hidden and something they had all taken to carrying.

"Whats that for?" Mason asked, eyebrows peaking.

"When I said we wouldn't need virgin blood, I meant it kid. But the circle needs an activator and that means just a drop of human blood. Well two to be exact. If everyone not about to make magic could take a few steps back that would be great."

Everyone did, and Maria came and stood next to Wesley. "Ready?"

"Yes."

She raised her hand and took a deep breath before reciting the latin,"Hic requiescit viator iter anima, sicut caro nisi utrumque manet intra circulum. Sic sanguine, ut salvus erit. Tutus est in sanguine meo, qui me magiae sospite testamento meo exaltabitur." 

She slit her palm and let the blood drip onto the circle, and the thing began to glow. Himley swore and Mason gave a shocked laugh. Lorne heard a few prayers and Maris lifted her hand up and rested the bloody palm on Wesley's fore head."et in sanguine meo, qui unctus est, salvabitur."

Wesley stepped into the circle and carefully lay down, and felt his body tingle for just a moment. And then he felt tired. So very tired.

One of the Soldiers tilted his head and asked,"Is this it. We just watch some guy-gah!"

Every set of eyes were on Wesley. Because he was sitting up. Or at least his soul was. His body lay still, whilst his soul sat up and then stood up. He looked around, spotted Lorne and gave a thumbs up. Lorne noticed that his arm was gone from his soul as well. The portal had ripped it from his mental self as well as physical. But Wesley didn't care,he closed his eyes and then his body compressed into nothing but a ball of light and sped off towards L.A. 

"Well shit."Himley said.

X X X X X X X X X X

They had every supernatural being with super strength working on the barrier. The witches would weave chains through them and the monsters would pull and tug and maneuver them until they were in place. Any dead that were left, an there weren't too many, had very heavy objects dropped on them. Most missed, but it was good stress relief. Angel supervised for a few hours until he was urgently paged to head up to the Psychics department. 

He got there and found himself looking at Wesley. Or his soul at least.

"What the hell are you doing? Soul walking, seriously?" He also saw that he was missing an arm. He knew this already, but it was still an incredible shock.

Wesley spoke, but no sound came, so the Psychic had to translate"He said it was their only choice.He doesn't have long. He and Lorne have found the next Seerer. A young boy. They are traveling with soldiers but they want to take them to some fort. They want you to send someone to speak with them. Soul walk with him back and convince them your in a safe location."

Angel shook his head."I wish I could. But we have problems here Wes. I can find you a safe place to go on the out skirts of town until we can get to you but-"an idea struck Angel. One he didn't think of until now. He had known that Connor was safe. The kid could use his gifts and was up at his parents cabin for the foreseeable future. "I can't soul travel, But I can visit your dreams. Get everyone who needs to speak with me to sleep tonight. between Nine and eleven. I'll try and contact you then. Do you have a location or will we need to track you."

"I can sir. Marlene Trant. I can stamp his soul. If he doesn't mind." a tall, short haired women said. 

Angel looked over at Wesley and the other nodded. Angel licked his lips. "Okay. Okay get it done. I'm going to contact the cabin."

X X X X X X X X X X

The cabin was safe and secluded,but that mean Connor wasn't worried sick. He must have killed a hundred zombies and still they had seen more. His adopted dad had rushed them up to the cabin as quickly as he could when he realized what was going to happen. His siblings were safe, but he doubted his mother had slept since it had all started. Every morning and evening Connor would go out and deal with whatever was out there in the area around the cabin. He killed four vampires, helped one lost werewolf and shooed off a bear that had wondered to close. The zombies were coming faster now, and he guessed they probably came from the road side. So far as he knew a lot of people were being turned on the roads.

He also knew that a lot of people had turned in Los Angeles. It had been a blood bath from what he'd seen on the tv. That had cut out by now, and his family was keeping themselves occupied by cutting wood or getting the old wood stove working again.He was in charge of the perimeter.

Ever since the big reveal of his real dad, things hadn't really changed. His brother wouldn't quit making bad monster puns for a while, but it had settled down. His mother still worried for him, and his dad still played catch with him. He didn't tell them about the dreams. Lost memories of a childhood best forgotten. There were times when he wondered if him being alive was a good thing or not, but for now it seemed he was needed to keep his loved ones-

"Connor, Connor the phones working. Mr Angel needs to speak with you."

"The phones working again?" Connor asked and raced to his mom's side.

"No. It glowed and then it rung. We think its magic or something."

He entered the cabin and could smell fish cooking. His dad must has gone to the lake that morning. He reached the phone and heard his dad's voice, and relief flooded him."Glad to know your not dead."

After ten minutes of chatter and questions, Connor turned to his mom and said."He needs to talk to you and dad."

X X X X X X X X X X 

Himley was sitting outside a nice log cabin, the sun was shining sown on him and the air was crisp and light.

"Oh this is perfect."Mason said from his place leaning against a tree."Urm, I could get used to this. 

"Shame its a dream."Fogerty said. Hilmley frowned at him and noticed Fogerty wasn't looking all that human.

Himley then noticed that his men were gathered around, looking confused until he saw Wesley, who looked very tired and Lorne, who was talking to some guy in a long black coat. He was pale, real pale and had a brooding look about him. 

"This is our boss, Angel. And we won't be going to Wolfram and Heart." Lorne said,"But he has got a safe place for us."

Himley squared up on front of Angel."And where is that. And where are we?"

"My son and his adoptive family are in a cabin outside of Los Angeles. We are in a dream representation. of it." Angel explained. "Is Phillip okay. Has he had any kind of vision."

"Not so fast. Your telling me we're in a dream."Himley asked and behind him Mason muttered"Awesome." He ignored it and waited for and answer.

"Yes. When you all wake up you'll remember is being here. And hopefully that will be proof enough for you to come to us."

"And why can't we go to your office building. Your friends said it was safe."

"It was. But a plane came down close by. There's no damage to the building , but we want to make our location a little safer. Once you get here we'll send a Ted and some of his friends along."Angel pointed over at Wesley,"We're sending the directions to Wesley via a Journey spell. He'll always know what direction you need to go in and how far from it you are."

"Whose Ted?"

Angel looked a little nervous about answering, so Lorne did,"Before the George Romero zombies started rising occasionally you would get a Magical zombie. There pretty much just dead versions of themselves. They still talk, still have the same personality, interests and temperament. Some can get a bit angry at being dead, or were dangerous to begin with but mostly there just nice guys."

"Are they flesh eaters?"

"Only if you count normal meat, chicken, beef,pork-"

"Not Pork, Ted's half Jewish." Angel said and Lorne raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So their good guys."Mason asked.

"Yeah. And they aren't food to the dead wondering around outside. We've been sending them out to gather supplies and check out the situation out there. We may have to send them into the tunnels to clear them but their needed elsewhere."

"Okay, okay so you'll send a couple on nice zombies to help us. But what about the cabin, your kid."

"Is strong, a good fighter and will help you find shelter and stay alive. There are a few un occupied cabins you can sleep in, and I can promise you radios and back up once you get there."

"We have our own radios."

"And we have bewitched ones that can find any one you need. And we can offer you help in gathering other survivors."Angel took his hand s out of his pockets and folded them,"Now tell me, has Phillip had anymore visions."

"No, none yet. Why?"

"Because the Senior Partners are gone, the Powers that be can't be reached, but it appears that they may still be talking to us through Phillip. He must be kept alive and bought here so we can do...whatever we have to to keep him alive." Angel looked Himley in the eyes and continued,"Now, are you coming to Los Angeles?"

X X X X X X X X X X X

They woke in the morning and felt rested, and Mason would not shut up about how awesome and amazing the whole thing had been Himley silently helped prepare breakfast of MRE's and got everyone ready to go.

Finally he went to Wesley and asked,"So which way to This cabin?"


	10. Ten

Her name was Chloe, and she was pissed off. She was engaged to Peter Gorgon, an young lawyer who worked for Wolfram and Heart. It had been a whirlwind romance, and it had wonderful. Four Months after meeting he had proposed and a week later she had discovered she was pregnant, and everything seem to be perfect. Only it turned out he already had a wife. And two sons. And a child that she was about to get rid of because it was never her's. It belonged to some slimy, tentacled creature that was upstairs trying to get down and bribe her into keeping its spawn. Only she had no intention of doing so. In her bag next to the bed was and empty vile. Empty because the blood was running through her veins. Killing her and making her feel, well like she had a bad cold. As she lay on the bed waiting a dozen scientists were running around like headless chickens trying to find out where the vile had gone. Chloe was waiting for Peter. She knew she'd be dead soon, she could feel it. And then he would pay for leading her on, for putting this god damn thing. And as for the zombie she was about to unleash, they had a building full of people who dealt with this kind of crap for a living. The could easily deal with-

Her mind stopped. Her heart slowed and then, then she was gone. She was gone and the door opened slowly and Peter was there, looking at her and thinking she was asleep.

 

"Hi Chloe." she was quiet, and he couldn't blame her. She wasn't meant to know. She was meant to reach eight months, suffer horrible complications that would lead to a still birth and then a small spell would cause 'retrograde amnesia' and she would forget their relationship and child. No pain for her, the client kept the child and he was home free. Except Zombies had happened. And now he was in deep shit with everyone. The only reason he wasn't dead was because the boss needed his abilities for the foreseeable future. Thank god Cthorjsahd wasn't blaming him. The Teuthida-noid creature said he'd done his job well. Now he just had to convince his wife to talk to him again and then he could-

But he shouldn't be thinking about that. He needed to seem like a nice guy, like a victim, so he looked as upset as possible and went to Chloe.

"I know your awake. And, I know-"

She wiggled,appearing to be trying to get comfortable. He got closer,hoping his disheveled appearance would gain some sympathy. "I know your mad. But I never wanted you hurt. But you need to under stand that when my bosses want something done,it gets done. The new boss is better,but he doesn't get how bad it can get with some of the original staff." Chloe rolled slightly towards him, her head tilting to hear him better. He kept talking."I know its awful and you have every right to hate me but please, please don't hate the child. She 's done nothing wrong." Peter got closer, and saw her eyes open. They looked...Tired. Good. Emotionally drained people were easier to manipulate. He got close enough to touch her hand.

"Punished me if you want,but please don't punish her."he was bold enough to touch her stomach. But she reached for him and made such a sad,desperate sound. He let himself be pulled into a close hug.

Her teeth bit so deep his vocal chords were cut before he could utter a sound.

X X X X X X X X X X X  
"How the Fuck did you lose a vile of infected blood. It wasn't meant to be out of your sight."

"It wasn't. The only time it was alone was during the transfer. Ten viles were place in a secure box and relocated to the main labs. Ten got there. Then an Evac group got lost and came in and the there was yelling and-"the doctor in front of him hook his head and sighed. It either got taken during the scuffle or was smashed and mixed with the emergency stock."

Angel put his head down on the desk and just lay there a second."Just,just go. Go see your wife and get some sleep. The security teams will keep searching and the lab staff can test the spilled blood." Angel said and sent the demon off.

Gunn entered as he left,looking, a little less panicked than he had earlier."I got some good news. We're gonna have the barrier complete in an hour. All the dead in the area and tunnels are heading for the crash site. Teams are mobilizing and heading into the tunnels and the day teams are heading to secure the ground floor of the other building."

"That is good news. Will we be able to move people over?"

"By this afternoon. We're mobilizing kids and elderly first."Gunn turned to the door and then took a step closer. "We need to get my old crew away the vamps. They can tolerate the neutral demons but there's more than one dangerously evil guys here. Even if they are have reformed I don't think anyone will care." Gunn looked down are his feet before looking up again."And to be honest I'm worried that with the lack of power we have we might end up with a revolt."

Angel knew what he meant. Already he'd heard rumours that a couple of the new money demons and wannabe gangster were going to try and make a play for power at some point. Plus they had a very tiny group of humans who wanted to make the new building human only. They weren't gathering much support,but it only takes one guy doing something stupid.And stupidity was something they had to avoid.

"Any news from Ilyria?" Angel asked.

"Just that she ready to go fight. I also heard that Spike is putting a group of vamps together to head out to look for supplies. He doesn't think that the stuff we have will last as long as we what it to." Gunn pulled a face like he was sucking a lemon,"He seems a little, nervous. Like he doesn't think the safety here is real. Its making people nervous."

"I'll talk with him. He's probably just being paranoid."

Turned out Spike had a reason to be.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was quiet down in the labs, with everyone either sleeping, or finishing up reports. Chloe, still alive looking and the blood on her chin having been wiped off by Peter's sleeve as he had pulled away in his undead state was now wandering the halls, following random sounds and passing peoples. Eventually she came across a janitor who was continuing his daily routine, despite the fact there really wasn't any need to. He died yelling, but went into shock and was pulled out of site of the security cameras.

Sitting in what used to be his office and was now his bedroom, Hamilton was dealing with...being human. He wasn't mortal, not by a long shot. But he was still going to be pretty damn hard to kill, and he could still pack a punch. But most of his strength and power was gone. And it frightened him. And that frightened him more because he had no idea how to feel. He was used to feeling good, smug, powerful. No, not what he was feeling now. Not use to feeling human. He didn't know how to deal with it,go to cope with the sudden influx of unwanted and,until now,unneeded emotion. soft,tender feelings that made him worry for the staff ahead been working with since the whole catastrophe had begun. He knew hate and indifference and anger. He didn't know how to deal with affection. After his predecessor had wasted years of work by falling in love,the senior partners had made sure to remove any such chances by removing both the ability and memory of his softer emotions. It was for the best. At least foe the Senior Partners.

But now he could feel again and it didn't feel good. It felt-

There was something happening in the labs. Shadows moving where no one should be and seeping onto the screen from around a corner was seeping red. Something he knew all to well. Blood. And a lot of it. Far to much for anyone to have survived its loss,and he knew that the bolt people that could possible be down there were demon or guard,who had been given all kinds if protective spell to make sure they wouldn't get killed.At least not as easily as most.

He hit the screen cycle button to speed up the camera angle changes until he spotted what he was after. There were zombies in the building, and they were heading, no they were in the maintenance corridors and stair cases. 

Hamilton grabbed his walkie talkie and got through to Gunn,"With have a breach. We've got zombies inside the buildings."

X X X X X X X X X X X

Mason was more than eager to learn. he listened to every word Wesley had to say,making notes on a tiny military note pad with a tiny pencil and asking endless questions. Himley asked them too,like how the government didn't know about this. How it was kept from the public or major news suppliers.

"Your government knows. In fact it has an entire division devoted to it. And as for the news outlets well,more than ones owned by the bad guys. The others either don't care or don't believe."Wesley explained.

"We had a division?" Himley asked,raising an eyebrow.

"It was called the Initiative."

"I know about that. Their meant to be a black ops unit. But they ran into some trouble few years ago." Mason said.

"Yes. The SIC was a scientist who was trying to create a hybrid soldier. It didn't work."Wesley shook his head."Luckily someone with brains has taken over now. He's a smart chap."

"I hope so."Himley straightened up inches seat. "So you said they tried to make a Hybrid. Why not just recruit natural one. Like Fogerty. he's a good man and even better soldier."

'But not useful. He may have a slight advantage over a human in strength and speed,but not by much. And then there's the fact he has free will. He has a human conscious and empathy. I have a feeling the only real magic your friends has is basic glamour." Wesley looked out the window towards Fogerty's car."Besides look and possibly culture,he's like any other man."

"So there's a lot of them, Hybrids I mean."

"The Watchers Council estimated around 2percent of the worlds population was a 50 split hybrid. Another 5perent having some demonic heritage in there families. it fluctuates depending on how many are born versus how many travel In from other dimensions-"

The car cameo a sudden halt and the driver pointed up at the sky."Hey Mr Price?'

"Wyndem- Price."

"What ever. You may want to look at that." Wesley leaned over Mason's side of the car to take a look and saw...well to be entirely honest he wasn't sure what he was seeing. There was...well it could only be described as a cyclone,but it was far to pink. and slow. And there was absolutely no wind or rain or weather that phenomenon. He turned to Himley."Can I have your radio please."

Homely handed it over and he contacted Lorne ,who was with Phillip in case he had a vision.

"I see it already. Looks like someone tried to get a ride out and failed." Lorne said. "The magic round here feels broken. Like it got stuck and shut off before it could reach its destination.Lorne's voice went quiet."I got nothing from the kid." that was true. At that moment Philip was asleep and Lorne was glad. He had a bad feeling. Something was coming,and it seemed like it would last a while. Lorne was tempted to ask someone to sing,but he feared what he would see. Feared the knowledge more than when Jasmine showed up. He was terrified.

But staring up at that failed magic,at the fact that magic was failing and worried that his might fail? Wasn't it his duty to use what he had. To help?

He made up his mind and lifted the radio to speak again. "Next time we stop I'm reading everyone. I need an idea of what's going to happen and I can't get that from Phillip."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"Wesley asked.

"No. But its kind if necessary."

X X X X X X X X X X

Twenty five minutes later and everyone was sitting on the bookings office of a bus station and waiting for Lorne to come out the bathroom. When he did he looked tired and sick.

"Okay. I'm going to hear you all to sing. I am going to be blunt about what I see and I don't want anyone blaming the messenger. Got it?" he said. There was a chorus of yeses and Lorne looked over at Mason. "You take notes. I don't want to repeat myself." the seriousness in Loren's voice was unusual and dire. Wesley didn't like it one bit."Okay Himley, your first."

Himely stepped forward and opened his mouth,then closed it again. "What should I sing."

"Anything you like."Lorne said.

"Okay... erm. Morning has broken, like the first morning. Blackbird has spoken..." as he sang, Lorne let the words wash over and let his mind open. Within moments he knew."Your at risk injury. I'm seeing flashes of red light and a major struggle. Not with a zombie though. Someone living. Its inside but I don't know where. But its somewhere that feels safe."

"How can it be safe if I'm risking a broken limb?"Himely asked.

"Don't know. This isn't an exact science." Lorne got everyone to sing. He wasn't happy with what he was getting. They would lose the cars. He saw a train and running and felt fear and pain. He couldn't see specifics,which kind of worried him. Usually he got readings that were a little clearer then this. But he pushed through and said what he saw.And then he got to Suzy.

She sang Mary had a little lamb and he saw something he actively avoided. Back when had first come to earth he had taken a gig to earn some cash by helping parents find out what there kids would be good at. Sometimes they'd be doctors, sometimes musicians. And other times he saw illness. Weeks spent in hospitals and treatments almost as bad as the disease itself. The lucky few got life. Most saw death. Suzy would to. It looked like leukemia or a cancer of some sort. His mind flicked back to the radio report of the power plant going bang and he felt sick to his stomach. How many people had ended up exposed. Even microscopic residue could be enough to harm. When her voice tampered off he looked over at her father and said,"Your good kid."

Her dad knew it was a lie. But he said nothing. Instead he pulled his daughter to him and Phillip looked a little confused. Poor kid didn't know yet.

"Okay Wesley,your next." He said. The ex-watcher cleared his throat and started singing. "The road goes ever on and on..."

Running. Fear. The illusion of safety and the flight from it. The vibration beneath them and the bite of cheap vodka. Emotional trauma and stress and then lips and flesh and skin and-

Lorne pulled his mind out and felt his mouth go dry. "Possible twisted ankle." He lied. Once everyone knew what was happening they started talking. Trying to figure out how they lose the cars where a train comes into it led to an hour long discussion that just gave them all head aches.

"How the hell do you guys deal with this crap all the time?"Himley asked.

"Usually with a sea breeze and a long nap." Lorne answered.

X X X X X X X X X X

Illyria followed the sound of Panic and was quickly led to Angel's office, where several people were being ordered to join teams.

Angel said,"We have a breach. We need you and Spike to help me hunt them down." Angel threw an axe towards her and she caught it mid air.

"How did they get in?"

"We don't know." Angel admitted before Marcus came in.

"The Psychics just called down. Something is up on the fifth floor."

Angel looked over at Marcus,"Tell me your joking?"

"No, why?"

"The cresh is on that level."

"Cresh."

"Where the kids are." Angel took off at a run, heading for the stairs and heading down. Marcus and Illyria soon followed, a group of humans bringing up the rear. As they drew closer to the 5th floor the smell of blood became apparent, as did the smell of fear and sound of faint cries. He went through the access door to 5th and was greeted by a large puddle of blood and a group of Zombies attempting to enter the cresh, being held at bay by a couple of teens trying to keep the doors closed.

One of the girls looked up and saw them, instant relief on her face and she found the strength to push against the doors harder, keeping them shut. The radio at Angel's belt screamed to life, declaring that there was an attack of some sort on the floor above.

"Go."He yelled at Marcus as he took down a janitor. "Take the men and deal with that. Me and Illyria can deal with this." They left, leaving the five pretty ruined beings to them. They didn't take long to dispatch. Angel took out a guy from family law, an two more that had to be lab assistants. Illyria dealt with teach in charge of the cresh and someone that had to be a parents. As they dealt with the last of them the doors to the cresh itself opened and four teens let them in.

"Whats going on?"

"I have to go find my mom." One said and rushed off.

"Mr Angel, a couple of the kinds were hurt."

"I think The receptionist is dying."

"Hey hey calm down. One thing at a time. Whose hurt?"

Two toddlers had some nasty bruising from being grabbed, but it was the receptionist in charge of booking the kids in and out who was in the worst state. She'd been bitten, several times and appeared to be gaining the fever already. She was turning. He called for a med team and back up, and Illyria, who had wandered off to check for more zombies on the floor, came back with bad news.

"It would appear one continued into the offices and killed. The victim re animated and one went to the stairs. I think the other is in the elevator."

Angel swore under his breath, just before his enhance hearing helped him pick up rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. He found Hamilton at the door panting and looking panicked.

"They got into the offices being used a dormitories. They...There's a lot of dead people."

"Regular dead or..-"

"Both. The guard got killed and couldn't raise the alarm. People panicked and , well the casualties are high. We need to isolate both floors before we can clear them."

Angel looked back toward the kids in the cresh, then at the receptionist."Get as many survivors out as possible then seal the offices. We're using protocol B.O."

Marcus looked shocked, then nodded."Understood. Anyone living out. Unsavable will....well you already know the specifics."

Angel did.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus it has been a while. I swear I am trying to update as much as I can but the past year has been so fucking fucked with family dramma its been preety impossible to get anything done.

27 dead, and another 12 infected. The 12 had been quarantined, there families informed and arrangements made.

Angel had pieced together what had happened from rumors and cctv footage and it didn't paint a happy picture. The names of the dead had been listed, and already people were muttering about leaving not just Wolfram and Heart to the next building, but trying to leave the area altogether. They had lost faith in the protection provided to them. Angel understood why, but they were still the best option anyone had. 

"We'll be free of the undead by tomorrow evening so long as we're quick with dealing with the bitten."Marcus said. "Our doctors are studying them to see if there is anyway to slow or reverse a bites effects but so far all of the victims are progressing as expected."

"Isn't there any line of research they can follow? Magic or spells?" Angel asked.

"None. Most magic for healing is either potion based, which we've already tried, or is power pulled from other beings which we can't reach right now. " Gunn explained from his place on the floor. He was lying with his eyes closed, exhausted plane to see and only getting worse. None of them had slept enough and it was going to get worse if they didn't come up with a truly viable plan.

Angel couldn't think of one. All he could think was the blood on the carpet in the Creshe, the crying families and the dying in medical. He was thinking of the friends lost in the devastation and the fear that was growing so much stronger as the days wore on. It hadn't even been a full week yet and so much had happened. So many dead so damn quickly.

"We have a little good news. We can have the barrier ready in less than 4 hours. That includes the sewers. We can start moving people in less than 6." Marcus explained. 

"That, that is good news. What about the dead, are they still more interested in the plane crash?"

"They are. The fire in still burning. But when it goes out they'll start to disperse and then we may have to start sending out teams."

"Teams? of scavengers of fighters."

"Probably both. Also the engineer we found wants permission to start a secondary perimeter barrier, in case the one we have fails. He said the more we have the less of a chance the dead have of getting into us. Plus it will give us a safe zone we can comb for supplies." 

Angel stood at the window and looked out over what was there current 'safe zone'. It encompassed the two buildings and the square between them, and that was it. He imagined another wall of cars and fencing around them, maybe following the roads and alleys. Slowly in the back of his mind an idea began forming, until he spotted movement down below. At first he thought it was a couple of the dead, but they moved to fast and with too much purpose. He got closer to the window, squinting at the two who were making their way towards them and-

"Son of a bitch!" Angel said, making everyone rush to the window.

"What is it?" Gunn asked and tried to spot what he was looking at.

"Its Lindsey. Lindsey and Eve."

X X X X X X X X X X

They did lose the cars, only it wasn't to any people. It was to a bridge. Or lack there of.

The bridge looked like it had bee blown up at some point, probably hoping to stem the tide of refugees or undead. Both of which they hadn't seen yet and it was making everyone nervous.

Fogerty was leading the way, Mason beside him asking endless questions about his linage and species. He didn't know if it was a good thing or an annoying one.  
It certainly hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting. He always thought him being a demon would get him ostracized or kicked out. But other than a few surprised looks, it was pretty much forgotten about. Apparently his mixed humanity meant nothing in the face of mass extinction by zombies. So he put up with the questions and was just grateful that he still had friends.

Mannis and Linton were bringing up the rear, and everyone else was just concentrating on the next step. Which apparently led to them trying to make their way down a steep incline and the over a deceptively shallow looking river. They had a few lengths of rope between them but he had his doubts that they would be of any real use. they would need all of them to cross the bridge, but they would need to leave one behind so they could get back up the incline.

They were arguing this when Phillip came up to Wesley and tugged on his shirt.

"Is something wrong?"

"We can't cross here."

"Why not."

"Listen." Phillip said and Wesley tried to, but everyone was making too much noise

"Everyone-Everyone quiet-QUIET! I need to to hear for something."

Everyone shut up, giving looks of varying degrees of confusion before a faint sound could be heard.

A faint rumbling, slowly getting loader and coming from the direction they had come. They all turned, wondering what it could be when the first distinct moan could be heard. Mannis jogged back the way they had come, disappearing from view for a few minutes before bolting back to them, a look of panic on his face.

"How many?" Himley asked.

"All of them Sir. Fucking all of them."

X X X X X X X X X X

It had been dangerous getting to Wolfram and heart, but worth it. After his supposed death and rescue he had managed to escape, leaving a doppelganger in his cell. He and Eve had been biding their time before there next move, and enjoying the peace that his apparent capture afforded them. When he had seen the news and seen what was happening he'd risked leaving there safe little apartment for the store and bought enough food to last a month, and then pulled all the weapons he could from the hiding spots he's put them in. Then he had hidden them in their apartment and began plotting. 

Three times a day he had gone up to the roof and scanned the area. The dead had not reached them until the third day, which had been good because everyone else had vamoosed by then giving them the chance to distribute their supplies over the apartment complex in case the needed to come back but others had raided the place. They could ensure at least something left for themselves if they returned. 

Eve had told him about Angel calling in the employees and clients, her ear always ready to pick up info on the vampire. Within a day they had a plan and were heading towards their old work place. Granted it was a risk, but with their connections and knowledge they were of more use alive than dead.

Eve had plotted the course they needed to take, and then re plotted when the plane came down. They had left just as the sun had gone down and with the aid of a little magic and used night vision to make there way. It hadn't been easy. try they had been cornered by the dead, and twice they had gotten away by a gnats breath.

Eve was then nearly lost to a group of men who had decided she was pretty enough to stay with them and Lindsey and quickly taken them out. They then had a relatively quiet journey until they stopped for a break in a cafe at dawn and Lindsey's backpack had been stolen by a women hiding under a table. She had taken off before they had time to stop her and they had been forced to use a plastic bag to carry his water supply. 

But now they were there, and Lindsey had never been happier to see his old work place. The barrier was a welcomed surprised and he had boosted Eve over it before she and helped him over, the two of them being met by Ted the Zombie and a couple of humans they didn't recognize.

"Come on. The boss is definitely gonna want to speak with you."

X X X X X X X X X X

They ran, right along the edge of the embankment and kept going for as long as they could. Lorne is certain they probably got a good mile away before they had to stop, and most of it was an incline which meant they could see a little further behind them with each step they took. This was also a bad thing because Mannis was right. Every zombie was after them. 

They were a vast blanket across the land, and above was a thick cloud of birds. Not just crows, but the large shapes of vultures could be seen above them, swoopiing down to attack the decaying flesh that was slowly but surely making its way towards them.

Lorne had no idea how they could have multiplied so fast. a week, maybe less and they had this many already. He had seen plagues of the magical kind that spread slower than this. But most of those were designed that way. This was as natural as something man made could be, and chaotic. No one had the same symptoms or time scale. But one week for nearly a whole country to fall, it seemed impossible.

Wesley knew it wasn't. So did the soldiers. They saw the pattern easily, saw how this could move to make so many so fast. One person bite 2 people, they bit maybe four or five between them. Their victims travel and move before death and spread the disease further. Once the numbers are in the hundreds in a densely populated area, there is no stopping it. So now they had half of Mexico in their tails and no real way out. At least until Suzy piped up and yelled"Look."

Down the slope at the river people had obviously tried to drive across, managing to get stuck. The cars were empty and they could see foot prints on the other side of the river. People had made it across down there.

"Should we risk it?" Himley asked."We don't know whats over there."

"To be honest, it can't be any worse than what's behind us."Lorne countered."And I for one do not want those guys back there catching up with us. "

No one could find an argument so Himley elected to make his way down first. It wasn't elegant. He pretty much just slid done, occasionally managing to stop himself from going ass over tea kettle when he gained to much speed. Dad went with the kids next, carefully keeping them behind him. Lorne and Wesley went next, Lorne keeping a hand tangled in Wesley's shirt so he didn't loose his balance. They were followed by the others quickly and then were at the river side in seconds. 

The river was deceptively calm, but the debris beneath the surface race by at a frantic pace. 

"Okay, we go in a together in a line, no one steps out of grabbing range. Do not take your next step until you are sure you have a steady foot hold. Do not look back, just keep looking forward." Himley said, and carefully climbed onto the rear end of a sedan that was halfway out the water. Lorne and wesley followed, stopping to help the kids and Leroy. Suzy clasped Lorne's hand so hard it hurt his fingers, but he said nothing. The poor girl was terrified. Phillip cam next and Leroy followed his children, Followed by Enrique and Maria were next.

The sedan was easy to get over as the roof was clear of luggage, but the station wagon in front of it was ridiculously over burdened with boxes and bags. Himley stayed at the top of luggage mountain to help guide the across and Wesley had to stop hysterical giggles from erupting from him when he saw some of the ridiculous stuff the owners of the vehicle had packed. He was pretty certain he saw a juice squeezer in there. Now at the lead of the line Lorne was able to pick his way across, and the moaning from the dead was starting to get loud enough that they didn't have to strain to hear it. He prayed it was just the non existent wind carrying the sound.

They hit Terra firma quicker than expected and now they had a different problem.

Getting up the other side of the damn river bank.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing and uploading all backlogged work.

"So how did you do it?" Angel asked."How did you get out of our custody?"

"I was owed a favour from an old client. After that it was a simple case of dealing with any tracking spells you might have. I just have to get my tattoos touched up and after that I just had to sit tight and wait." Lindsey explained.

"Wait for what?" Gunn asked, staring at the pair.

Lindsaey was laid back, but Eve seemed nervous. The last time she had been at Wolfram and Heart she had lost her immortality and had her life threantened. To be honest Gunn would have locked them both up but the chance of having a way to get out from under the watching eyes of the Senior Partners was too big an advantage to give up. So that meant playing nice. 

"And you came here because we were the obvious choice? You could have left the city." Gunn pointed out.

"We barely got here in one piece. and I was guessing that with how bad things were getting you would need all the help you could get and I could offer you a few unique tit bits to keep you from killing us." Lindsey smirked at them, "and the Senior Partners are always happy to except those who can help there interests survive less than favorable conditions. Even those they consider traitors."

"And I know that Marcus is going to need some help."Eve said,"There are a few things the Senior partners don't know about certain deals I have made. Caches of magic items and weaponry."

"I can't help but think that you might be holding something back." Angel stood and moved around the table."Whats the angle?"

"Oh there's an angle Angel, its just not me playing it."Liendsey explained."I'm guessing you haven't heard from them upstairs in a while, amd I right?"

Leaning against the table Angel stopped advancing on Lindsey, raising an eyebrow."How do you know that."

"When I was going through the Archives I came across a few things. Situations in the past when humanity had driven itself to the edge. Granted not quite as spectacularly as this but we have come close. And their plans are much bigger than giving us the silent treatment."

X X X X X X X X X X  
Howards screwed up his ankle half way across the the damn cars, bad enough that he could put weight on it. A peice of luggage had come loose and nearly taken him into the water but Himley had grabbed him befor ehe could go into the river. Yet another problem they had to solve.

"We'll have to continue up river, see if we can't see where they got out."

"Can't Mr Lorne tell us where?" Suzy asked."I can sing Twinlke twinkle"."

Fighting the urge to 'awww' Lorne shook his head."It doesn't work like that honey. I get impression, but it takes big magic to make me see something really clearly like that."

"Can't we find big magic?"

"I wish honey, I wish."

Besides him Wesley couldn't fight the tiny smile form the girls question. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly kids could except this kind of thing. Give them facts and figures and it could take years for them to except and understand. Give them the fantastic and amazing and they would beleive in a heart beat.

"Okay, we keep going, Linton, Mannis, take point. Fogerty, Mason you keep the rear safe." Himley moved towards Lorne, motioning to speak with him.

As they walked he kept his voice low."She has a point."

"Suzy?"

"Yeah. You know of any kind Magic crap we can find that could actually help us?"

"They are weapons we could keep and eye out for. Arrows that always hit the head. Spells to give you endurance and strength. But they take time to brew and rituals."Lorne said."Once we get to L.A. we can see about getting t our self a littel coven set up, but thats not the biggest problem"

"What is?" Himley asked.

"Alot of the magic that is used in the world is given by god ans higher beings through worship or through trade. With our dimension cut off some of that magic won't work any more. It's gonna take a while to figure out which is working and which is now useless. " Lorne thought of the countless innocents who probably perrished trying to use spells and weapons that were now useless to them. How many had cut off their follwers on purpose, and how many now sat watching in horror, unable to help because another more powerful god or being had made it impossible for them to help. How long would it take for them to figure out what was useful and what wasn't. 

"So what about the stuff you know works for sure. The stuff that come from our world?"

"Himley, what comes from our world isn't always a good thing. It can be painful and awful and embarrsing. It can scar and burn and take so much."Lorne looked Himley straight in the eye."The stuff earth can provide is strong and powerful because it primal. Its not just about the humans. Its the animals, the air the and dirt beneath us. Its in our blood and souls And yeah it could help us, but its takes alot back from you too."

"And I am willing to do whatever the hell I have to if it means we can get an advantage over these fuckers."

Lorne turned to look at Wesley, whose knowledge of spells and the powers of the world. Better than Lorne in some cases. He could only hope he knew something that could save them all.

X X X X X X X X X

Angel looked out the window and was proud. Oustide in the safe zone they had created a group of humans and demons, from all different backgrounds, were planning what they would do tomorrow to start clearing more of the areas to expand there safe zone. It made sense, and would keep the alot safer in the long run. 

He almost didn't belaive how quickly they had come together. All the movies and comics and books claiming that people would all turn on each other, would kill and maim within a matter of days for a loaf of bread weren't as realistic as expected. Sure Angel knew that there probably were kack asses like that out there, but from where he was standing it all seemed so....good.

 

He also knew there was a chance it couldn't last. They had it good. And as much as he wished he could keep thinking the world was full of people willing to negotiate andf work together he knew there were probably those who wanted to take what they had and kick everyone else out. He'd seen it happen so many times in the past.

But he let himself enjoy this. It might be one of the few good things they would get for a while.

The door knocked and Harmony stuck her head around it.

"Boss, I need to speak with you."

"Is it important?"

"We have a problem witth the blood supply."

And there went his good mood."What about the blood supplie."

"The Rodents have to be put down. They've cxaught somehting nasty and its tainted the blood supplie. We either go out and find m ored specimins or we might have to start dipping into the human supply."

"We can't It makes it harder on the vamps to control themselves around the actual humans. How much uncontaminated is left?"

"At current consuption? Two weeks. So long as no one gets hurt."

"Great. Go see Gunn, tell him and Spike to come here so we can discuss what to do next."

"Oki Doki Boss."She shut the door.

"Shit."He hissed and let his head touch the glass.

Several offices away Spike and Gunn were discussing the logistics of moving half the office population.

"Okay, we got the supplies split up and we're taking half to the 3rd floor of the new building. Everyone whose going has packed up and is on their way over."Gunn said,"We got a group of Vamps heading out tonight to see if they can't round up a bunch of rasts so we can get them breeding for the blood supplie. The docs won't be happy, but for now its the best we can do."

Spike Grimanced,"Just don't bring us sewer rats alright. Nab the bugger in homes and restaurants. you usually find a couple in most fast food places around here."

"Won't they all taste the same in the end." Gunn asked.

"So do burgers but do you want them from a a five star place or sold out of some guys trunk?" Spike said.

"Point taken.I know a chinese place that th health department has issues with, I'll send them there." 

"Any news from outside?"

"Not alot. Mainland europe is pushing back from the coastlines but they don't know how long for. Britain fire bombed London to kill off the infected. Russia is... well no one can get any news about them but it ain't looking good."

"Spike looked done at the table where he'd been tapping his fingers."Anything from Rome."

"Good news is that rumours of a women run safe zone are prevalent. Bad news is there only rumours right now."

"Damnit." Spike got too his feet and scowled."Best magic left in the weolrd and we can't get a 5 minute converstion?"

"Considering how bad it is out there I'm surprised we're even hearing about rumours."

"We need firmer contracts out there. And not just because I want to speak with Buffy." Spike added,"But we don't have any real idea what is going on. We get snippets from out phychics and reports from our teams on the street but beyond that? Squat." 

"And how do we do it? Offical channels have been fucked since the first day."Gunn said and sat down opposite Spike. "I still don't kniow how the phone lines stayed together longer than the goddamn government."

Spike's head shot up and hope filled his eyes."Oh, those bastards might have pulled another Weinderdale."

"Weinderdale?" Gunn watched as Spike got up and made for the door.

"Look up November 1999. We may have a communcatiosn fix." Spike stopped before the door,"At least for L.A."

X X X X X X X X X X

They had a way up the bank, and a sfe place to hide. Maybe. 

It was a toursits trap of a hotel that had steps leading down to the river bank where they had a raised deck where people could have their dinner. There was a lot of blood, they had guns and hopefully enough bullets. Mason volunteered to go up and check. He was back minutes later with the all clear. 

They reached the top of the stairs and found the entrance to the main sitting room. It was gaudily decorated, the decor interrupted by blood stains and bullet holes. The door was barricaded, but with a little work easily opened. The soldiers went first, fanning out to search the rooms. After less the a minute their were gunshots then silence. Afew minutes later and there were more gunshots. This went on for nearly half an hour, whilst Maria began soltly muttering incantations to protect the hotel. 

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Oh you poor souls."

"Whats wrong?"Wesley asked."

"Ghosts."Lorne answered for here, looking around the room."Dozens of them, all new. Jesus they must be victims of the dead."

"Ghosts?"Suzy said, wrapping her arms around her dad's legs."Real ones?"

"Yes,But not dangerous. Their too new to have much power."Wesley assured."We just need to be respectful."

Himley came back with a confused look on his face and ended their ghost conversatio.

"We um...we've got a situation upstairs. You better come see this."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Weinderdale was evacuated due to a gas leak and in order to keep communications clear for government officials and evac teams they shut down all public communications. It had not been a popular move consider thousands arrived in the town trying to find family members. 

But it had proved to make official communications a lot easier to handle. And that's why spike bought it up.

"What if the prats decided to shut it down? It would explain why our phones went down before the rest of the states."

"That might actually be right. But how do we switch them on again." Angel asked.

"We do it one by one. if we can get the towers up and running in specific locations we can start sending people out and get up to the minute info on whats happening out there."

"And then we can actually send back up where its needed."Angel nodded.

"Why not use the radios?" Gunn asked.

"Because the signal can get interrupted to easily. Cell phones are everywhere in this town and are easy to get hold of. Most Radios need a the right make and model or frequency. Cell phones don't."

Gunn knew that. Every time he worked with radios there was always something limiting their usage. Sometime distance, sometime battery life and sometimes they just couldn't get a damn signal.

Okay, so we see if any of our people have the skill, if not we get someone to hit the books. Anything else we need to discuss? Angel asked.

"Yeah the blood situation has got a couple of the vamps spooked. They might try and leave for pastures redder." Spike said,"People out there have bigger problems than dealing with a bunch of blood starved vampires."

"We need to get the situation under control. How long until a team can be sent out." 

"Already has been. They managed to find a pet shop with an owner that was still breathing. They came to an agreement over trade. Food for animals. They came back with 10 rabbits, 22 rats and twelve guinea pigs. The place had a couple of monkeys to but the owner wanted medical supplies so we gotta see what can be spared before we make the trade." Gunn said. "And that leads to an issue we haven't thought of."

Angel groaned."Please say its something simple."

"Can't do that. One of our scouts came back with a little good news but mainly bad."

"And whats that?"

"The rats are eating the corpses, and are the birds. But the rats, they are going to start breeding and that ain't good."

"Angle groaned and Spike swore before ranting."Corpse Rats Bloody Corpse rats in this day and age. Those things could take down people if they got bold enough."

Gunn shook his head."No way."

"Yes way."Angel countered."We were there Gunn, we saw how big those bastards got, who quick they could breed. If they get a foot hold getting them out would be hard."

"What are we going to do. Send out an army of Cats?" Gunn said. To his surprise Angel and Spike actually seemed to like the idea. But the sound of shouting drew there attention away.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Its fake."Wesley said, "Just a bunch of touristy crap. Nothing here is remotely dangerous magic wise."

"Your sure Wesley."

"Yes. Most of this stuff is completely incomparable. And alone its useless." And it was. There was Aztec pottery, Germanic spells and what he was sure was a Gris-gris. "This hotel is safe. We can rest and decide where we go next."

"I might have an idea for that."Fogerty said,"Look out there!"

Wesley joined him at the window and his eyes grew wide. About a mile away from them was a rail track. 

"Is it active though?"

As though answering his question, the sound of a distant train was heard, and they watched as it soon came into sight. It didn't slow, and raced. 

Down stairs Lorne had found the kitchen and the sudden need of a sandwich, since they hadn't eaten properly since getting to Mexico. So he set about seeing if there wasn't anything they could eat. 

He was in luck, as the power was still good and there was a freezer full of food just waiting to be cooked.

"You need any help?" Phillip asked, having followed him into the kitchen."

"Sure thing. Go see if you can find where they keep the cutlery."

"Okay." the kid moved off, but didn't stop talking."So you knew the last person to get these visions?"

"Yeah kid. Cordelia Chase, she was a good friend."

"Did the visions kill her?"

"No. something else did." Lorne hefted a large tray of...something out of the freezer. "But her Visions weren't good for her. The they her sick. They could have killed her, but she got some help from some pretty powerful people."

"Will those people help me?"

After putting down the tray Lorne found the kid near the service door."Maybe. But who knows."

"Did she see stuff she couldn't stop?"

"Sometimes. But she always tried. We always tried." Lorne pointed out the drawer that said cutlery in french."We did what we could."

"Did you see this coming?"

"I saw snippets kids. Parts of a puzzle. Nothing that could have told us this would happen. You'll learn the same things I know as time goes on. What we see when the visions hit can be the whole story or just the middle. IT could mean life and death or it could losing your keys before work."

"So it won't always be death." Phillip looked up at him with huge innocent eyes, and Lorne tried not to think about how quick that innocence would fade.

"Not always. Now, lets forget about death for a little while and get this food cooking. I am starving."

X X X X X X X X X X

There was shouting and screaming as they raced out the office and into Chaos. What they saw wasn't good.

There was Hevlok Demon trying to get his hands around a women's throat but he was being held back. 

"Murderess! Murderess!" he cried."She killed them. She killed them."

"I was protecting us. How can any of you not see that. I was protecting us from anymore of their kind!"

"What the hell happened!" Angel snapped, noticing the blue sludge on the women clothing. One of the guards holding her arm explained.

"She crushed his eggs she. They put them in one of the safer southern facing office to catch the sunlight, and she crushed them all." The guards, a new guy who only started a week ago, looked sick. 

Angel understood why. The eggs in question were days away from hatching which meant the young were almost fully formed. They would have looked like the babies they were. 

"Take her to the cells. I want a meeting of everyone involved. Have the father sedated but do not lock him up."Angel ordered."And send someone to retrieve the remains. They are to be treated as gently as possible."

Gunn came forward."I'm going to get Judge Limen. He can advise us on, Jesus Angel how the hell are we gonna deal with this."

"We are going to deal with it carefully. Okay."  
Angel looked at tall of the people watching, could see lips moving and knew rumors were not a good thing."And get a statement ready. Once we know what happened I want everyone knowing the truth."

X X X X X X X X X X X

Her name was Diana Morgan and she was one on the humans who wanted to isolate the new buildings for humans. She had no guilt in what she did to the eggs. 

"They weren't human. I don't know why everyone is insisting that this is murder." she complained from behind the desk. 

"Because you killed the offspring of a humanoid with human level intelligence and emotion. Surely after everything you've seen over the past few days you realize that these people aren't as evil as you have been told." Judge Limen explained. "I went through the same feeling you did once. I didn't want to believe anything not human could be like us. But over the years I have seen many humans and demons in my courts an I can tell you right now, both are capable of kindness and evil. And what you have done, that's evil."

"Evil is turning from god and allowing these things to exist along side us. I just made sure six more would never taint the world." Diana said. and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure others will see it that way too."

The the humans were not seeing it her way. Most were indifferent to the demons. A little wary of the vampires but the demons in general were left alone. Almost all of them were now of the opinion that any being that could grieve for its young as the Hevlok did was a being who deserved justice. The fact that the women had effectively murdered babies also didn't help how they were viewing her. People were even contemplating letting the hevlok have her.

Angel was half tempted to after seeing the bodies. Such tiny little things. four boys two girls. The parents had been informed, the mother currently catatonic with grief, the father still under sedation. They had several holy men come forward and offer to say words but he was waiting for the parents to decide. 

They would vote on it. Judge Limen had said that the best way to keep order would be for the pople to decide what would happen, so as Angel watched as the bodies were prepared for disposal Gunn and the admin staff were out explaining what would happen to the survivers in both building. After dinner that night everyone over 18 would be given a voting slip to tick one box. Imprisonment or exile. If improsioned they would need to have a guard watching her, and a section of the building set a side just for holding her. If exiled she would be given a few days worth of supplies and be lead a good distance away from the building before being given a blunt weapon and left. 

The women's husband had already started trying to corral people into having her freed, but he was gaining many followers and Angel hoped it stayed that way. The last thing they needed was a human/demon fight int he middle of a zombie apocalypse.

X X X X X X X X X X X

The tray had contain some weird take on lasagne but but they ate it in relative silence, until Himely cam in from the deck and motioned for them to look out the window.

On the other side of the river the dead were passing. There must have been hundreds of them, moving in a straight line and very loud with their groaning and the sounds of their footsteps.   
Carrion birds were flying above, diving down to peck at the dead or using the zombies as perches as they fed. Cyoties were yanking zombies down to the ground as they tore into he bodies and countless rats could be seen latching onto the dead. 

"At least were not the only ones trying to bring them down."Fogerty said and put his feet up on the coffee table."Maybe we can sit back and let nature take its course."

"And get overrun by cyoties and rats instead. We need to keep on top of all of them. "Himley kept eating as he spoke."I want everyone to scour the hotel for stuff we can take with us, Pack it neat and keep to to one bag per person. Try and get yourself all a change of cloths if you can.See if you can't find some weapons as well, me and Mason will go and scout the tracks, see if we can't find a way board a train or follow the tracks."

Maria left the window and sat back on the couach. "I need better shoes. Theses ones are starting to fall apart. And I don't want that happening in the middle of nowhere." She pulled at her shirt."And a shower would be nice, do you think the water tanks are still good?"

"We can try them. Two minutes each if they are working, get the worst of the dirt off." Wesley suggested. He desperately wanted a shower and more comfortable cloths than the ones he wore. 

Less than hal;f an hour later Himeley and Mason had set off and everyone else set out to search for weapons, supplies and a semi warm shower. 

Across the river the dead kept walking.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They had the votes counted three times to make sure the result was right. It took nearly 9 hours, but they had a result.

The women was to be exiled. The annoucement was made after breakfast and to Angels surprise there was no yelling or shouting. No arguements or demands for a recount. Everyone just exccepted the outcome. A small group of people did leave the canteen but Angel didn't worry about them. 

"I was expecting a lot more drama than we got."Gunn admitted.

"People don't want things to be any harder than they are. A murderer on site is stress they just don't need." Marcus said. "And they don't want to risk the only safe place they know of."

"How have the parents reacted?"Angel asked.

"The mother seems to have excepted it, but the father is still sedated. I suggest we keep him sedated untill she out of the guilding. The last thing we need is him to follow her out and take his revenge. It will undermine the whole vote system." Marcus looked about the room,"I expected that there would be bigger issues between the humans and demons."

"People aren't as stupid as they used to be Marcus. There not as scared. Everyone here probably had some kind of experience at some put. The weirdo at the bar who was a vamp, The family of glamoured demons across the street. The ghost they know is in the house but won't admit they believe in." Angel said, letting himself lean against the wall."I'm old Marcus, I remember when they were still blaming disease on witch craft and running for the church at every bump in the night. The more people know, the more they were able to let bygones be bygones."

Marcus shook his head,"Sometimes I wish I grew up human, then I might actually be able to understand them."

Angel gave him a look then, but didn't let Marcus see it. He knew Marcus never grew up. He came into existance fully formed and ready to work. He had been given the knowledge he needed to survive, but not the understanding. If he didn't hate him so much he might have felt bad for him.

"I did, and I still don't get what goes on in our heads." Gunn said and looked back at the room."I thought we'd at least have an increase in the number of peopel visiting the 'chapel'."

"We have a chapel?" Angel asked.

"Its up on the 4th floor. Its just a bible with a bunch of candles around it, but its there."

Gunn then got waved over by one of his old gang and he went to go and see what was up.

It was Luey, a lanky kid who joined them just before Gunn left.

"What's up man?"

"Your a lawyer now, aren't you Gunn."

"Yeah sort of. Why."

"Lizzy over there a has a restraining order agaiunst her ex, and we don't know if he's actually alive or not. But what'she gonna do if he shows up here?"

"I-" Gunn didn't actualy know how to answer,"Look, have her talk to security, say I said too, and give a discription. That way if he shows we can house him in whatever building she ain't in and set out the ground rules."

"Can't you just stop him coming in."

"We can't really be doing that. We gotta give everyone who whows a chnce. He might have decided to give up on her after all this."

Luey didn'';t seem to like the answer, but he didn't argue."Alright, I'll let Lizzy know."

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Table legs?"

"Look Sir, this is a hotel. We were lucky to find the fire ax and the hammers. You wanted everyone to have a weapon so we had to improvise." Linton said, and gave the hammer a practise swing. "We're lucky the table is made so sturdy."

Himley wanted to say something else, but knew under the circumstance he was better keeping quiet. The night had been less than restful, every noise putting people on edge and 

The train station had a sign up stating that until the 'current emergency' was over the train would be stopping at the station once a day. It would take people as far as Glendale in Arizona. Afdter that it wouldn't take anymore people, only cargo. People must be aware they would have to give their names to be contacted later to pay for tickets retroactivley. Underneath someone had written 'un-fucking-likely'. 

There had been alot of other signs as well. Hastily printed government poster telling people to remain calm and stay home except for emergencies. Others were desperate pleas for information on missing people or requests to friends and family of where people were going or where they should try and meet them. There were no zombies, but the evidence of them was everywhere. Blood stains and gore had been hastily cleaned away but not hidden. Bullet sacing piled in odd places and bullet holes in walls. 

It didn't say when though. So it was a case of taking their supplies and heading to the station to wait for it to show. 

THe supplies gathered were an odd mish mash. All the medical stuff they copuld find had been gathered on the table and was being redistribute amongst them. They'd managed to find clean clothing, thoug thew soldiers had all opted to keep their traousers they had switched out their shirts. Suzy and Phillip were wearing shorts that had to be tightened with belts because there was no other way to get them to fit. 

Wesley was still shocked to see Lorne in jeans, who was lamating the loss of his fitted cloths but agreed that jeans were probably going to be better for him for the foreseeable future. It was still weaird though. Wesley had hidden himslef away whilst changing, trying not to look at the stump of his arm as he struggled to change. He planned on dealing with the loss as soon asa they were somewhere safe with the bottle of tequila he had pilfered from the kitchen.

He was not the only one to have pilfered the drink in the hotel. Linton had filled the spare space in his pack with miniatures that he planned to use as pain relief when what they had ran out. His ankle hurt, and he wondered if this was the break they had been warned about. But he put it out of his mind, her was still secretly freaking over the fact that demons existed. 

He like Fogerty, the guy was a great soldier and a nice guy, but learning he wasn't completely human was a little freaky.   
But he could deal. He would have to, condiering they were relying on the demons amongst them to get them to where ever the hell they were meant o be going.

Once they got there they all had plans to try and reach family, but they needed a safe base of operations the work from.

If they could get to the safe place.

X X X X X X X X X X

Angel returned to the office after speaking with Diane to a group of twelve people waiting for him, all very calm and respectable looking. It made him instantly nervous.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Davis Morgan, I'm Diane's husband. I need to speak with you."

"Yes, of course. Will youy be speaking with me alone."

"No, Mr Frinklin will be joining me."

"Okay, if you'll follow me into my office." Angel motioned for them to follow, and already knew what they were going to say.

They took the seats opposite to him and the two of them said nothing until he prompted them.

"I take it this is to do with the outcome of the vote this morning." 

"Yes. We have decided that we wish to go with Diane when she leaves." Mr Frinklin said, and crossed his legs,"Before I came here I thought my daughter was just a secretary. You can imagine my horror upon discovering that she was working with monsters."

"I think you need to rephase that Mr Frinklin." Angel sat up a little straighter,"Alot of those 'Monsters' have worked very hard to fit in since Me and my associates took over. Some have never worked under any management but ours since being bought in."

"My apologies, but they are not humn, not matter how hard they work to be. For all we know they caused all this." 

"They didn't and wouldn't. This virus is most deffinatly human in origin.And we are gettiong off topic. If you wish to leave with Diane then you are free to, but I do insost that you think long and hard before you-"

"We already have." Davis insisted,"We have been thinking of leaving for a while. We know of a church not to far from here that will take us in, or if it is over run we can attempt to clear it."

Angel nodded. "I'll speak witht he team we are sending ou8t with your wife and make arrangement to get you some supplies."

"Will we be given weapons?" Mr Frinklin asked a little to quickly.

"I'll make sure that you get something to keep yourself safe, but you won't be given them until you are a good distance away from the building. You can understand why."

The look he got wasn't friendly."Of course. Though I must ask, why have you chosen to work here. Whjy would any man wish to try and redeem the demonic."

Angel gave a sharp laugh of surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

Confusion fill the two men's ffaces."What do you mean?"

Shifting his face Angel smiled,"I was redeemed myself once."

Two offices away, Spike was watching the group outside Angels office   
trying not to think of t6imes past, when men like that gained power so quickly, victimising the guilty and innocent a like as they strove for power and human purity.

"Your worried about them too huh?"

Spike turned to see Harmony standing there with two mugs, looking tired."Yeah."

"Here, figured you could use a cup." she said as she handed it over. "The last of the good rat stuff. After this its either guinnee pig or sewer rat."

"I thought Gunn's group got more?"

"They got breeding stock, they won't be ready for feeding on for a while. Luckily most are old enough to breed so that's good." She came and joined him watching the humans."I miss church."

Spike snorted."What?!"

"Yeah yeah, vampire misses church, real funny. But I do. Not the god part, that was always boring, but the people were good. They were nice and helpful and just...I don't know, they were nice. Its sad to think that the nice part is gonna be gone."

"Yeah, whose not gonna miss it."

"Don't be mean Spike. All the churches are going to do now is preach fire and brimstone, and blame all kinds of people for it. Its going to turn into the 1600 or something."

Spike felt a pang of regret at his sarcasm. He had to admit that Harmony had a point. A lot of religious nuts were gonna use the apocalypse as a way to get their way of thinking back a lot of innocents were going to suffer at the hand of the so called faithful.

"Okay, good point. But just remember the church I remember was all 'honour and virture and virgins'."

Harmony giggled,"Yeah, I saw pictures inthe archives. You looked cute with fluffy hair."

Spike froze."Fluffy hair? You saw those."

"Yep."

"Bugger."

Before she could tease him any more shouting started from the office and the two men who went in came out bradshing what was probably necklace crucifixes.

"We are leaving. I will not follow a souless blood drinker!"

Harmony and Spike looked at each other and said,"They didn't know?"

X X X X X X X X X X

The train didn't arrive until nearly 4pm, and by then they had been joined by a group of three women who had been at a bridal shower when shit hit the fan, a brother and his little sister and a very quiet women who kept looking at Suzy and then breaking down into sniffles. When it stopped a man got off with a clip bourd and went thorugh each of them asking for name and address but didn't actually seem to care. When he saw Lorne he rasised an eyebrow, then said,"Full name and place of origin."

"Place of Origin."

"Look, I got told to change it for non natives, so I'm changing it for non natives."

"Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan,dimension of Pylea."

"Can you spell that please."

Wes helped the others board the train whilst Lorne spelt his name, before they were all clambered aboard. The train was an older model, with compartments rather than seats. Lorne and Wesley claimed one for themselves, shutting the curtains and locking the door for privacy.

"Okay, so I asked how long until we reach Arizona and he said could be anything from hours to days, depending on what's on the trackes." Lorne explained."Untill then we can rest. Or get drunk."

As he said that he pulled a bottle of something in a lurid shade of yellow out of his bag, and Wesley laughed.

He dropped the plastic bag he'd been using and pulled out the tequila."It probably isn't a smart idea to be drinking in a zombie apocalypse you know."

"We are on a safe train, with lockable doors and weapons to hand. Its the safest we are going to be for a while." Lorne sat down, then slipped his shoes off. He agreed they probably shouldn't be drinking, especially after his vision. But what he see's has a tendency to come true no matter what they do to change it. 

And Wesley needed something. His Aura was all over the place,his mind desperately trying to block out the panic and greif of losing a limb. A little alcahol, and maybe he'll open up enough to deal with it.

Unscrewing the bottle he took a swig, wincing at the cheapness of it. He didn't know what it was, but the flavour took him back to the flashes he had seen when Wesley had sung. Sharp citrus, but not lemon. More like lime. 

Wesley soon followed suit, but not before checking his watch."I should be meeting with Jacobs from Human resouces. We were going to offer Lisa a Promotion."

"Lisa, the college grad?"

"The blonde one. She's got a lot of talent. And she's been working none stop since she started. I think she's earned the post." he settled before taking a sip."I wonder if she's alright."

"If she got back to the office she should be. You know they probably have plans for this."

They drank and discussed work, and within a few hours both were very much drunk. Wesley went in search of a toilet, whilst Lorne forced himelf to sit up so they he could properly talk to wesley about his missing limb.

The englishman returned and tried to sit, but miss and ended up on the floor. 

"Do you know how ard ity is to do up your flies one handed."

Okay, so Lorne wouldn't have to bring it up. "I broke my arm shortly after coming through to earth. I switched to sweat pants."

"Ha, I still can't believe your wearing jeans, let alone imagine you wearing sweats."

"Hey, I wasn't always the suave and sophisticated gentleman you see before."

"I'll never beat Gunn's high score now." Wesley said, looking so sad, that Lornes heart nearly broke in two."I was so close, but You can't get all the enemies properly one handed."

"No you can't."Lorne said, and decided that sitting up had been a bad idea and lay down on the seat again.

"I can't fight one handed properly either. I'm going to have to sit out of any battles. I'll have to relearn everything one handed. Cooking, cleaning. Spell work." he let his c=hand creep up and cup the stump of his arm."I wish it hurt. I wish I was in pain becuase then I would know it was real. I'd know it was happening and I could prepare myself properly. But I can't. Its just gone, clean cut and never coming back."

"You'll learn. Your smart. Smarter than the rest of us. And didn't you, didn't you say Cordy told you that the other you lost an arm, and he was doing fine."

Wesley looked up at him with slightly hopeful eyes."She did."

"Yeah she did. And, and if he could learn so can you." Lorne shuffled himself until he was closer to the edge of the seat. "You have your friends to help, you got yourslef, and no zombie or demon or anything can keep you from survivng this."

Wesley smiled, then lay down between the seat."I can can't I."

"Yes, yes you-" THUMP!!

"Oof!"

"Ow." Lorne had leaned to far forward, and now lay half on top of Welsy in the gap between the seat. "That's gonna bruise."

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking down at Wesley whjo was rubbing his ribs.

"This might be when I kiss you." he said, and Wesley froze for a second.

"What?"

"When you sang I saw this." Lorne explained, feeling his face heat and his heart start to speed up.

"Your, your sure it was us?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Wesley blushed, his hand touch Lorne's arm,"I, I really don't know how to respond to that."

Lorne's legs gave and he was pressed against Wesly now, his arms keeping him from completely squishing the englishman.

"Did I like it?" Wesley's voice was quieter now. 

"You seemed to."

"Did you?" This was quieter still, and Lorne was forced to lean closer to hear. Well,, not forced. He could hear wuite well, but he felt the need to move closer. 

The train jolted, and suddenly he was there. The moment the vision told him. 

"You shouldn't want to kiss me."Wesley said his eyes very wet suddenly."Who would? Who woud want someone who isn't a whole person."

"Oh, Wesley Honey."Lorne let his arms lower him closer, close enough to feel breath on his face."You should know better than that."

Then there was the warm of skin and the taste of cheap booze and hands on his back. It had been a while since a guy had been beneath him, a while since good strong arms could pull to his push. Stubble promised to leave his skin raw but he didn't mind. 

They shift until they lay on their sides, alot more comfortable than they were. Lorne's leg came up to rest on Wesle's thigh, and Wesley hand moved up until-

"Hmm he he he. Your hearts realy in your rump." Wesley giggled, squeezing gently. "That is so weird."

"Watch who your calling weird."Lorned nuzzled into Wesley's neck, letting his teeth grazed the skin. The sound he got out of Wesley went straught to his groin. He also knew he'd had way to much to drick for his groin to work properly since he had the worlds worst case of whiskey dick.

He kept at Wesley's neck, listening to the deep sounds he made until he felt his hair pulled and the kisses demanded of him. The feel of lips and the sound of train tracks was the last thing he remembered.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

There were 26 people leaving with Diane, and all were ready to go by sunrise, so that there department didn't upset the day anymore than it would. They had a team go out in the night too put weapons in place for them. Once they were led away they would be told where the weapons were, so that they wouldn't be defenseless.

Angel wanted to stop them, or at least the kids they were taking with them. He knew one of the teens had plans to return when he family wasn't looking, but he couldn't actively help him. It never ceased to amaze him how much smarter some kids could be compared to their parents. They were heading out into danger not just willingly, but taking their kids too. The very idea boggled his mind. 

"We're redy to go sir." One of the security team said. "We'll be leading them out to through the tunnels, then out to one of the cleared spots. We can leave them there."

"Okay. Radio in when your on your way back." Angel ordered and thought back to what Spike had been saying about the phone lines,"Then when you get back go find spike. He want's to try and get communications back online. You8 and your team can help."

"Okay, but then someone else ins going to have to take over clearing buildingd to the east."

"Right, the second barrier," Angel had forgotten about that, andrubbed his face, look, whne you get back we'll discuss it, okay?"

"Right boss." 

Angel watched the team make their way down to the basement before he made his way to his office, then his quarters. He let Harmony know he would be unavailable for the next few hours and then hit the shower in his room.

He was exhausted, running on far too little sleep and he needed to fix that now. Once showered he went to bed but didn't fall asleep straight away. Instead he lay staring up at the ceiling and thinking about-

There was too much too think about. The supplie situation had to be re thought out because they might get more survivers showing up. The vampires have started whispering about leaving because they don't trust the blood supply to hold out. Demons were thinking of leaving because of the crushed eggs and Someone had off handedly mentionted the goernment showing up ansd taking over the safe zone. Not something he had been to worried about unitl it was mentioned, and now he did worry abount it.

Its not like the military hadn't done crap like that before. Hoisting people from the only safety they had to keep their own hides safe. 'Requisitioning' supplies from people who barely had anything for themselves. It was pretty much tradition when it came to major catastrophic events. So now he worried about that too.   
As he was nodding off, the security team was leading the team out of the tunnels. It had been a quiet journey and when they hit fresh air it didn't change. 

Clive, leader of the group, was getting a bad feeling. He was about to radio in whyen a sharp thud and pain left him one the floor, and the shouts of his team mates was all he heard for a whel.

He came too a little while later, his head throbing and the sound of eating close by. He sat up just in time too watch a zombie take notice of him and try to able over, but he was on his feet and running far faster than he should considerring his head injury, but knew stillness was death. When he far enough away to consider safe he realised his gun was gone, along with his baton. He made his way back to one of the tunnels, careful to pass by where he had woken and saw that his team was dead.

He got back to the tunnel and reached the gates where he decided it was safe enough to rest a little. A stupid idea with an obvious concussion, but it seem like a good plan at the time.

X X X X X X X X X X

Wesley felt his head throb. He groaned and pressed his head against the warm solidness that he was learning against. He groaned, and a hand came up and stroked the back of his head. It was a nice touch that he relaxed into for a few moments until memories caught up with him and the realisation sunk in. 

He very carefully pulled away from warmth and looked down at Lorne, who was still dead to the world.  
As he sat up he felt his stomach lurch He quickly got to his feet and made his way to the baqhroom, passing a similarly hung over looking Mason.

"You stole a bottle too huh?"he asked with a voice at least two octaves to low. 

Wesley grunted what could be described as a yes before passing the soldier by and enterring the toilet. The motion of the train wasn't helping his stomach, but he kept its contents down as he swallowed a few mouthfuls of water. Looking up at the mirror he saw how haggard he looked, and then noticed his ck.

Several small and nealty placed hickeys sat on his neck, evidence of his an d Lorne's-

Good lord he had made out with Lorne. Not even a drunken fumble, it had been a real and quite enthusiastic encounter. On both sides. Which made Wesley groan all over again. He hadn't kissed a guy since he was 14 and in the dorms at school. Back when it was practically expected to experiment. It wasn't expected during the apocalypse. 

Or at least it wasn't for the apocali he's been present for. Usually it was frantic race for a weapon or a book or a spell to protect stop it. 

After peeing and downing a few more mouthfulls of water he washed his face and then exited the toilet. The que outside it wasn't long, but they all looked annoyed. He made his way back to their cabin and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

Lorne was awake and sipping from a juice carton, looking fragile but awake. He looked up at Wsley and swallowed his juice a little too loudly. 

"Erm, hi."

"Hello." Wesley could feel a blush creeping up his neck. He was hyper aware of the bruises on his neck that almost tingled as he spoke with Lorne. 

"You feel as bad as I do?" Lorne asked, trying to sound light hearted.

"Yes. I think I have crackers in my bag. Should fill us a little."

Wesley went to his bag and pulled said crackers out,"Theere penut butter filled, if thgas-"

"That's fine."

They ate their crackers quietly. Lorne never usualy had a problem with morning afters, but today was a little different. He usually didn't bed people he knew so well. He was about to say soemthing when the train suddenly slowed to a crawl. They hadn't been going that fast to begin with nut now it was practicaly faster to walk.

Wesley pried the window up as far as it would go and stuck his head out, before pulling it swiftly back in and shut it tight again.

"There appear to be zombies on the line." 

"Its a better excuse than leaves."

Wesley couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "I think we'll be taking it slow whenever this happens. It probably not good for the tracks or wheels to get people crushed underneath them."

"Yeah. That probably why." Lorne said. He knew they should talk, clear the air between them but there was a rapid knocking on the door.

Lorne opened the door to cease the noise that was now hammering through his head. It was Suzy, and rather than speak she grabbed Lorne's hand and dragged him down the hall. 

"Hey, hey sweety what's wrong."

"Phillip's sick. He's shaking and daddy doesn't know what to do."

Lorne sped up and they reached the cabin her dad and brother were in.

Phillip was in his fathers arms, convulsing. 

X X X X X X X X X X

Clive woke up in the clinic with Gunn waiting for him. 

"Hey Clive, you feeling alright or should I get the doctor?"

"I'm feeling better. " he looked down at his body and saw no other injuries."Jesus Christ, what happened. I thought they weren't being given weapons."

Gunn looked confused for a moment before realisation dawne don him."The group that left did this?"

"Yes. Yes they did. They attacked me from behind. When I came tooo...I think they led the dead too my team. I woke up before they could eat me but the other, I'm pretty suree al the others are dead. I walked by that way to get back and they were, well if they weren't walking they were gonna."

Gunn shook his head and thought for a moment."We had them searched before they left. There's no way they had weapons."

Clive thought hard for anything he could have missed."Only the adults." 

"The adults."

"Yeah. They must have hidden weapons on the kids. Its the only way they could have done it." Clive let his head flop back thern wished he hadn't."Okay, now there's pain."

Gunn stuck his head ou8t the room's door and called for the nurse,"You took a pretty nasty cracked to the skull. They thought it was a fracture at first. Luckily you just got a hell of a bruised skull." Gunn explained as the nurse came in."I'm gonna send someone down to get your statement. Whe your feeling up to it write a report."

The nurse bussled oved with pain meds, and Clive nodded, suddenly feeling quite neauseuous. "Yeah. I can do that. But later." he leaned back carefully, suddenly real tired again.

Gunn took this as his cue to leave, letting the nurse deal as he made his way back up tot the main offices.   
It was quiet up there, no one wanting to talk about what had been happening the past couple of days. And now they had more stuff to talk about. None of it was good.

A six man seceruity team lost, and a group of possible dangerous people out there with guns and maybe the weapons they left out there for them. Lord only knew what they were going to do.

Angel didn't know yet. He left the poor guy to sleep. None of them had been getting enough the past... Gunn didn't know how long. 

"Mr Gunn?"

"I can't talk right now, unless its an emergency-"

"It is."

Gunn turned and was confronted by a projection of a middle aged man who wore a tired expression and an accent much like Wesley's. 

"I'm Rupert Giles and I would really like to speak with Angel whilst the Channel is open."

Ten minuter Angel was up and downing espresso like it was water.

"Its good to see you Giles." 

"Likewise, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I have come with a warning."

Angel's stomach plummeted,"What? What's coming?"

"The Vatican is planning on revealing us to the world. They thibk that by outing the Slayers it will gain them political power in the days to come."

"What? The Slayers don't owe allegience to The Vatican."

"They don't, but they seeem to be trying to incite the surviving people into forcing the girls to stay and fight for them."Giles explained,"Thankfully The pepople are more interested in Keeping Buffy on their side than trapping them forcefully, but that doesn't help us When they go public."

"And what about Buffy?"

Giles's face softened,"Buffy is doing well. Tured and over worked, but safe. Faith spoke with you didn't she?"

"Yes, but that was days ago."

"And a lot has changed, I know. We've lost a few girls. Lost a lot of soldiers. But we need to prepare. If the Vatican does this it won't just be the Slayer's exposed. It will be you, the demons the witchs the spirits, all will be at risk."

"Yeah. A real big one." Angel looked down at his now empty cup, "Hey, do you need to know where a person is to be able to find them?"

X X X X X X X X X X

Phillip stopped convulsing, but didn't wake up straight away. Instead he woke in increments, eyes opening now and then and becoming a little more aware each time. Leroy helped him drink water and got im too take a headchae pill, whilst Wesley took Suzy to explore the train to distract her. Considering how hungover he was it was a hell of a heroic thing to do.

Lorne waited until Phillip was sleeping again to speak with his dad.

"You need to be prepaired for this to happen again. The more violent the vision the more violent the reaction to it."

"Lorne, I said I would do whatever I needed to for my son and I will."

"I know. But when he wakes what he has to say won't be pretty. Its gonna make his nightmares look like daydreams."

"I know." Leroy stroked his son't hair,"Why my son. Why did they choose him?"

"Maybe there is Seer's blood in your heritage, maybe the stars align perfectly during his birth. Or maybe just random Happenstance. You never know with this kind of thing." Lorne,"I have my gift because my people are atuned to this dimensions wavelengths. On Pylea you have to train to be able to do what I can do. Hone it to use as a hunting tool or in combat. Here it comes so naturaly. It flows. Humans with the gift of Foresight, its nots not natural to you."

"Will it hurt him"

"Yes." Lorne hated the looked of greif on Leroy's face, but the man had to be prepared

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. Cordy, our friend, nearly died because of it. You need to be prepared in case we can't help Phillip the way we got help for her."

Before his father could say anything Phillip woke again, this time fully conscious.

"Lorne?" he said, seeing the demon. Then he was overcome by panic."They are gonna get on the train. We can't stop at Kilesville. That's where they get on!"

"Kylesville?" Leory asked.

"Kylsvilles. "Phillip confirmed.

"Kylsville Stop." said the speaker system.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Once Giles had left Angel listened to the news of the the attack of the security force and swore in many coulourful ways and languages until he ran out of breath.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Urm, we have five groups heading out oday. Everyone is pretty damn interested in getting the second barrier up so their heading out to bash in a couple of dozen zombie heads."

"Try hundred. When did this get agreed."

"Yesterday Angel, you were in the meeting Right before Harmony bought in those highly questionable spam sandwichs."

Angel vagualy remembered. "Okay. Whose leading the teams?"

"Illyria, Marcus, Peterson, Olaffs and Luey. There going street by street in grid section, starting with the Fashion Quarter. Its fenced in so it should be safe.We can use it as a start off point." Gunn let himself fall onto one of the couch,"And if you don't mind, I am going to get some shut eye myself. I'll be up for the night guard with the vamps but seriously, I gotta sleep."

"Your heading out tonight?"

"In case you haven't noticed court ain't in session, and I really need to be doing something out there. The vamps are also itching for a fight. Being couped up with a bunch of humans they can't eat and they can't seduce isn't helping."

"Seduce?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Their seriously thinking about sex during the apocalypse?" 

"Yeah they are. Uusally the apocalypse means party time. Only this time its as dangerous for them as it is for us."

"Yeah, well. Vampires have weird priorities. You can sleep in my room. I'm going to speak with the teams and then talk with Clive. See if he can remember anything else."

"I'm cool with that." Gunn got up and made his way to the elevator, Just do me a favour, make sure everyone knows your more fangy than them? We don't need anyone else freaking out over this."

Angel shook his head."But seriously, how did they not know I was a vampire?"

"You got me man."

Leaving Gunn to his rest Angel left his office and headed in to direction of the canteen, hoping to see if the blood was still fresh or if they hadn't put any out yet. He spotted Illyria making her way to the stairs, along with her team. There was a good selection of humans and demons with her, but after the past couple of days made working together seem further away than he expected.

There was fresh blood, and he drank it whilst looking out of the windows. He could see the fashion quarter from where he was standing, and realised it was a good place to start. Horse shoe shaped and completely fenced in, they would be able to have a defendable point whilst they were building. Too the left was a long row of stores with no gaps between them, and two the right rroads that could be blocked off easily with high fend=cing and cars. 

They he spotted something else.

X X X X X X X X X X

By the time they got to the bourding area int was too late. The infect forced their way on bourd and the screams filled the train quickly. 

Lorne turned to Leroy. "You need to get your kids and bourd yourselves in. Do not let the dead get Phillip. He's too damn important to us."

Leroy raced off to do just that, and Fogerty appeared beside him,"Himley sayd civilians to the back of the train now, take this-"he shoved a glock into Lornes hand."Get people to the back, do not stop until someone comes to get you. Understood."

Lorne nodded and gulped. As Fogerty left he took one more look towardss the direction of the screaming and turned to the first door on his left.

"Alright everyone out." He said and rappedc hard on the door. A middle aged women stuck her head out and gave him a shocked look."There on the train, get out and start moving to the rear now."

It felt weird taking such an authoritarian roll, but he had too. Most of the cabins were empty, and he made sure they were all shut properly show the dead couldn't sneak their way in. Those he found didn't question much, and eventually he got to Linton who was leaning against the door and aiming carefully.

"You see any yet." He asked.

Lorne shook his head,"None yet. Keep hearing screams but no sight of zombies yet."

As if hearing him say it, the slide door at the end of the carriage came open and a...something came out of through it. It had been a demon once, but anything identifiable was gone except for a horn on the left side of her head. It was lurching towards them and Lorne went to take the shot when Lantis jerked as a bang went off. Lorne turned to see some paniced man standing there looking terrified, his gun raised. 

"The hell are you doing!" Lorne snapped and took a shot of his own at the zombie, getting it in the shoulder before reaiming and getting it in the head. By the time he turned around the guy was gone, his gun left on the floor in his haste to get away. 

"Lantis. Lantis say something!" Lorne said. He could feel that Lantis wasn't dead but his energies were low and pain was evident in his aura. 

Another zombie was making its way in, so Lorne aime carefully again and shot true, taking the top of its head off. Then the next came through and Lorne almost couldn't shoot. It was the sniffling women from the platform. No more came through, and the screaming was starting to quiet down.

He knelt beside Lantis and saw the bullet had gone straight through. He picked him up under the shoulder he got him into the cabin, getting him to lie down before putting pressure on the wound.

Then he found out the radio and prayed it had enough battery.

It did.

X X X X X X X X X X

There were 16 of them, mostly teenagers. Two were teachers who looked exhausted.

They were inside the barrier between the two buildings and they looked terrified. They were being lined up at a tent so they could be checked for bites. Once that was done they gave their details and were allowed into the buildings. They'd been given food and water, but they were still nervous. 

Angel couldn't blame them. Apparently they'd been hiding out in an art Gallery until food ran out and they had been going from place to place until one of the girls convince them to come the them.

The fact they had managed to get to Wolfram and Hart was a miracle. But none of them had any idea what had happened to their familys and friends. Angel could warrent a guess but he wasn't going to say it out loud. The reality of the situation was already bad enough.

As the group was checked over each of them was given clean cloths, and finally they were all led inside. 

He went to greet them, They were all looking around like frightened rabbits as though waiting for the snare to close. 

"Hey. Welcome to Wolfram and Hart."

"Angel!" One of the girls said. 

It was Bethany Chaulk. She was older, her hair been cut shorter and she looked so happy to see him. She came to him and the rest of the class was looking at her. 

"I thought you moved in with your grand parents." Angel said.

"I did, and they moved to LA last year." her voice got very shoft,"I've been hiding what I can do, using it to keep the dead away but I can't keep it up. I was getting to too tired."

"Why hide it." Angel asked.

"Its hard enough staying safe in high scool when your normal, in an apocalypse I thought it best not to get lynched." as she said this she glance over at a trio of girls who reminded Angel so much of Cordelia it hurt.

"Bethany, would you mind telling us how you know this-"

"Angel. And you must be Mr Trackney."

"Yes. And I am very grateful that you were able to help us." the teacher was tall and wide, but not fat. Angel got the vibe he might be a P.E. teacher. 

"Your welcome. Now if your group would like to follow me we can get you up to date on everything we are doing and try and help you settle in."

It was an hour of of questions, yelling, crying, panic and finaly exceptates that yes Angel was a vampire. No he wasn't going to eat them. Yes there were demons on site and no they weren't going to eat eat them. It was bascialy a lot of promises that they were all safe from being someone or somethings lunch.

Everything seemed to be calming down until t=one of the mini Cordy's, the leader being call Evett, asked how Bethony knew him.

"Bethony has a unique skill the previous management wanted to take advantage of. I helped her figure out what she actualy wanted to do with it."

"And what was that skill?" Evett said as she folded her arms over her chest."What kind of freak is she?"

"This freak kept you alive the past few days and exhausted herself doing it."Angel snapped,"If she wants to tell you how, she will."

"Trackney butted in,"Hang on a minute, I think Evett has a point. If Bethony has something we should know."

"Its okay to tell them. I'm safe too here, right?" Bethony asked.

Angel nodded, and made a mental note to have Bethony kept an eye on.

When she told them it was another hour of explanations and calming words. Once again Angel was struck by how easily the teens excepted it all compaired to the teachers.

X X X X X X X X X X

They set off again after clearing the train of the dead. 

Lantis was among them. Lorne was pretty certain the guy who shot him left the train before they set off because he couldn't feel him on bourd.They made a note of where to find him and Himley took something from his wallet. They didn't have a full count of the dead, and they didn't really care. Lantis one they were concerned with. 

Wesley was in his cabin with every map he could find, trying to come up with the quickest route to LA but he was finding it hard to concentrate.  


Phillip was traumatise. He was curled up on his seat, staring resolutely out of the window as the scenery past by. Lorne watched him, trying to figure out how you were meant to appraoch a child when dicussing world change abilities. He was about to step into the room when he spotted Wesley with a tone of papers under his arm.

"Hey Wesley, need some help with those?"

"No thank you. I'm good."Wesley hoisted the maps a little higher under his arm. It was easy to tell they were maps this close up."Have you spoken with him yet."

"Not yet."Lorne noticed Wesley wasn't meeting his eyes, and the deep blush rising up his neck. But they had more to worry about that awkward morning after. 

"You looking for a safe way to LA?" He asked instead.

"Yes. I'm hoping to avoid towns and cities, but with any luck we might be able to get hold of a car or bus." Wesley made his way carefully by Lorne,"Hopefully."

"Yeah, good luck." Lorne watch Wesley head to there cabin, and Lorne turned back to Phillip.

The kid uncurled when Lorne joined him, looking pale and tired. 

"People died didn't they?" 

"Yes."

"Why didn't they send that vision soon. Just 5 minutes sooner and we could have warned the driver."

"I know kid. But these things come and go when they please." Lorne sat opposite to him. "I need to know if you saw anything besides the attack. I know it won't be fun but I need to know."

"I saw the zombies on the train, and you shooting them. I saw Lantis all bloody. I didn't know he was going to die I really didn't."

"I know you didn't. The visions are hard to understand when their new."  
Phillip didn't react, just blankly said,"They didn't warn me when my mom was gonna get bit. They just let me watch her die. They didn't say who would make the zombies, just that they would happen." emotion suddenly welled up."What's the point of having them if their not going to help." 

Lorne couldn't come up with an answer.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She would not stay.

Illyria could not stay. Being amongst the human and demons was chafing her in a way that she was not used to. None of her new life was what she was used to. 

The only place she felt normal was amongst the dead. Fighting and destroying them left her feeling like the being that she once was. Strong and powerful and godlike once again. With each swing of the sword she was one step closer to being herself. 

And then she came back, back to the world where she was just another freak of nature. The humans either looked at her with mistrust and fear or with with fasination and lust. She wasn't sure which she hated more.

Which was why she was leaving. Once she had gathered weapons she planned on leaving. No more pitiful humans. No more listening to the rules and orders of a lowley vampire. She could concentrate purely on the fright. Gather her own followers. She may not be a god anymore, but she was stronger than any human and most demons. Hurting her was harder and she healed far faster. She could cultivate a new kingdom for herself. 

But she wasn't going empty handed. The guards let her come an go as she pleased, especially when it came to the armory. All she had to do was go in and sign out a weapon. Then she took them up to the office she had been given as a room and tuck it away in a bag, she had been doing this twice a day for three days. She had enough to last her a while, considering all she had taken was bewitched in some way. To never blunt or never break or hit twice as hard as the owner swung. 

With these she could forge her new life.

As she made her final trip to the armory she past by the research wing. She did not go there anymore. It was a place she knew she would never be welcome. The researchers and scientists did not like her, their eyes seeing the women whose face she wore. They mourned almost as much as Wesley and her friends had.

She didn't wish see that grief again, she so had left them to their research. As she left the department behind she did not look back. Once she reach the level with her office disembarked, passing Spike on the way. They nodded in passing and she wondered if she should not invite him along. He was amusing to her, and not unpleasant to look at. But he would only try and convince her to stay and she did not want that. 

Her office held nothing she wanted to keep, ignoring the throphies she had taken during her time here. She checked the duffel bag and then wanted for darkness to come. It would be easier to leave after sundown.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So what do I need to learn?"

Wesley was startled from his map reading and looked up to see Mason, looking tired but curious, in the doorway of the cabin. He hadn't heard him come in."Learn what?"

"To study magic. Do I need to learn Latin or ancient sumarian or something?"

"Erm, it would be useful, but not necessary in the long run. A lot of the old knowledge has been translated into English."Setting his maps aside Wesley motioned for Mason to come and sit."I take it your interested in learning."

"Well yeah. Seems with all the shit going down might as well learn something I can use."

"If you have the aptitude for it I can try and teach you what I know."

"Aptitude? Like the tests?"

"Not everyone can use magic. Some people just can't get it to work. They have the spells and the ingredients but they won't get a reaction. Others take to it like a fish to water."

"Really. How do you know who is going to be good at it." Mason asked.

"You don't . You never know who is going to be good at it until you try." Wesley could already see where this was going."Are you hoping to learn?"

"Maybe. God knows its not something that I ever saw myself doing, but I figure it could be useful. It like learning to swim. You may never need live on a boat but it will sure come in useful if it floods."

Wesley was about to start explaining ow they could look into it together but Lorne interrupted the with a look of panic on his face.

"You have to come, Phillip just past out again, only he feels.... I don't know how he feels, just that right now his mind is elsewhere."

"What do you mean elsewhere Lorne."

"I mean I can't sense anything human. He's like an empty shell. I don't know what the hell happened. One minute we were taking and the next he was out like a light."

Wesley quickly made his way down the train and spotted Himley outside the Phillip's door."Good to see you Mr Wyndem Price. "His face was grim,"Please tell me why our little magic eight ball is currently comatose?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now." Lorne said and turned back to the kid."We just got to wait until he wakes up."

X X X X X X X X X X

"We think Illyria has left." Gunn said, and Angel really wished he'd misheard.

"Tell me your joking."

"Fraid not. I went over the security tapes and saw her leaving through the tunnels with a team last night. She took a duffel with her. I checked the armory and we are missing a dozen weapons, all magical."

"Anything dangerous to us." Angel had a bad feeling that Gunn was about to give him worse news.

"Only if she tried to attack us directly."

Angel gave a sigh of relief,"Okay, so she probably isn't trying to kill us. I hope. But why the hell would she leave. We have supplies and protection. We're her best chance of survival." 

"But not for thriving." Spike said and entered the office,"Little Girl Blue hasn't been the same since getting de powered. I say she's probably out there now hoping to make a new name for herself."

"Again, no reason she can't make a name for self here." Angel looked towards the window and wondered where she could be.

Spike snorted,"I don't think she wants a warriors name angel. The worlds falling to pieces out there, and I think Illyria is hoping for a title that has queen in it."

"Shit." Gunn snapped and rubbed his head,"We do not have the resources to be fighting zombies and a wannabe royal demon."

"We can't think about that now. She won't make any move until she has power behind her and that will take time. We just have to concentrate on our own defense and deal with Illyria when we have too."

"BOSS!" Harmony yelled and burst through the doors,"Your needed in medical. A vamp team got attacked last night."

Angel wasted no time in following his receptionist and soon made his way down to the medical wing where four vamps and a human were being patched up.

"What happened."

"Diane happened!" Hanriks snapped from where he was being stitched up. His face was still vamped out in pain as his arm was being put in a temp vamp caste,"Her and the Isolationist humans attacked us whilst were were trying to clear a store. Bastards came out of nowhere and tried to stake us and tried to take Liam." he gestured towards the humans of the group who was getting a black ayes and a nasty cut cleared up."We only got out because a zombie got in and distracted them."

"Any idea which way they went?"

"None, we were to busy not dying."

"Why are they attacking us. We let them leave peacefully, we gave them supplies." Liam said and then hissed as his eye was prodded.

"Some people don't like the idea of the different. They might have decided to take steps in getting rid of the non humans they find." Angel gave a heavy sigh,"The last thing we need are zealots wanting a purge of the earth."

"I did not sign up for this. I signed up for a cushy job at 27 thousand a year and a dental plan.Not fighting a zombie army and some crazy cult." Hanriks complained."Mr Angel, I hope you can come up with a plan soon because I don't think a lot of the vampire employees are going to want to stay."

"And where would they go?" Gunn asked, hoping to stall a conversation he really didn't want to have yet.

"Who the hell knows, stay in the tunnels and search for food at night. Maybe make a deal with other survivors." 

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The train had slowed again, but this was because as the day drew into night they didn't want to take any risks. 

Wesley had spoken with he driver, who had been on service since the start of the whole zombie fiasco and had volunteered to operate the train service. With no family and very few friends outside of work he figured he'd be safest on the go. The train had only been attacked three time, and the zombie attack that day had been the first by the undead. The other two had been people trying to take the train for themselves. All in all he really was safer on the train. 

Wesley wondered if it wouldn't be safer to stay on the train until someone could come and get them but knew it could be months, maybe even years before their friends could get to them. He left the driver and returned to Phillips, who was still comatose but Lorne said he was no longer an empty vessel. His mind and soul were back where they should be but it didn't explain why he wasn't awake yet. 

Until suddenly he was, sitting bolt upright and and looking about the carriage. Wesley would have been glad except his eyes....were yellow. Bright yellow, reminiscent of a vampires but with the facial morphing. The boy looked calm, like he's just awoken from a deep and restful sleep. He sought out his dad, who hesitated only a moment before going for his son.

"Are you alright kid. You gave us all a scare."

"I'll say. " Wesley said, eyeing Lorne out of the corner of his time. They both knew what had happened. "Me and my friend need to go an check some information. We'll come back when we have a working theory."

Leroy nodded and returned his attention to his son. Wesley and Lorne made their way back to their carriage.

When the door shut The two realized they were alone, alone in the room where they had...fraternized.

"So, think the PTB have given the kid a little demon blood. would explain the eyes." Lorne said, sitting down and pulling one leg up onto he seat."I mean, this is a good thing. He won't croak on us anytime soon with a little extra in his DNA."

Wesley nodded, suddenly very conscious as to how small the carriage was as he sat opposite the green demon. He was tense, face warming as he remembered what had happened on the floor between them. 

Lorne could practically taste the embarrassment and nerves coming off of Wesley."You know you don't have to freak out about last night. This stuff happens. We were drunk and-"

"Yes. Drunk. Very very drunk. I've never, with another demon, I mean man. I mean." Wesley stuttered and went to wring his hands, but couldn't. he instead clenched his remaining hand and for a second remembered what Lorne had said, about the other him from Cordelia's vision."It was like Cordy's vision wasn't it. Where she saw me armless, and was given her choice."

"Did he make the same one."Lorne asked, then winced,"God I hope not. We both heard why Cordy chose to take the demon mix. What happened to the other Angel. What did they show the kid to make him want to come back here."

Wesley nodded and then went to say something but stopped. Lorne tilted his head."You gonna say something Crumpet?"

"Crumpet? Really?" Wesley actually cracked a smile.

"Don't change the subject. Say your piece."

"Okay. I just."Wesley fidgeted,"You said last night you saw it happen. Us-"He motioned to the floor and blushed so deep Lorne wondered if he was about to burst into flame. "Making out. You saw it when I sang."

"I did."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"You know how it works. It could have been last night, or next decade. I admit it seemed likely to happen sooner rather than later But I've found these kinds of situations rarely end well if you talk about them before hand." Lorne watched Wesley try to wrap his head around it.

"Will it happen again."the Englishman asked as his but his lip, meeting Lorne's gaze with confused and bashful eyes. Lorne felt the sudden need to kiss him again. But he held back.

"So you want it to happen again?" he asked.

Wesley thought deeply for a moment."I really don't know."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"I cannot believe how many of the middle ass kids know how to hot wire cars."Gunn said, watching as several kids helped his crew get the cars started."I think maybe 2, 3 tops of my old crew know how to do this. Almost every one of the ones we asked inside know how to do this." he pointed a kid out to spike,"That kid knows how to hack the security on the garages around here. And the car dealerships security."

"That never changes, upper classes are just as crooked Gunn. They just hide it better."

"Don't need to tell me twice. One sec,"Gunn stepped away and raised his voice,"Okay people, these cars are going to Dramper street. Kids can wait here and get the next set of cars ready to go." there was murmuring that quieted when Gunn continued,"We are going to do this level by level. Once we have the first layer of cars in place the stronger evenings will start on the second level and we can start properly hunting any Z's left in the area."

"I thought they'd cleared it?" One of the younger guys said.

"We cleared the streets and barricaded the doors on the buildings. We know for a fact that there are a lot of dead stuck inside the buildings. But we want to get our perimeter at least started before anymore can get into the area. We got people constantly on the look out and you will be guarded. If everyone looks out then we should be good. Now can we get moving, We need to get this barricade started."

Gunn went back to Spike as his people started driving out,"Okay, I'm gonna be back wait the 2am switch over. If I hear anything about Illyria I will radio in."

"Still got know idea where she is."

"No idea. Phychics are saying she's off the grid." Spike looked up at the building, the dark windows hiding the life inside. Not lights after dark, at least non above the first floor. 

He should have been inside, but he didn't want to deal with the crap in there. The vamps had been negotiating with he humans behind Angel's back. A blood exchange treaty. The vamps didn't trust that there would be enough blood from the newly acquired animals and none of them wanted to be quarantined until new blood was found if any of them found containing their hunger difficult. The humans were willing to give a pint of a blood a week if it meant the vamps would stay and help keep the area safe at night. Spike didn't want to be involved because he kind of agreed with the vamps. Unlike Angel Spike would still drink bagged human blood when he could get away with it. It made him stronger, made it easier not top want to sink his fangs into actually humans.

If Angel wasn't such a self sacrificing git he would understand that. But he would rather suffer than do the smart thing. Nothing could change that about him. So he was out watching the people get started on the 2nd barrier. There were still a lot of dead in the buildings, but Gunn had been telling the truth about them being barricaded inside. Once they could guarantee they weren't going to get back in they would start clearing what was left inside. 

With how quick everything was going Spike expected that they might actually have a little safety pretty soon. He just hoped he wasn't talking to soon.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"We'll be Dankton by noon tomorrow." Himley informed them, not botherring to knock as he entered. Wesley and Lorne were goin over what had happened to Phillip, but both were certain that the Powers that Be had something to do with it.

"Dankton?" Wesley quried,"I thought we were stopping in Hadrove?"

"They won't let the train stop. They managed to keep the dead out of their town and have no plans to let them in. So the train just goes straight on to the next station. Should arrive by noon tomorrow, so I want you both ready. We'll see if wqe can't scavenge some supplies before trying to find vehicles. Should be easier to locate them closer to civilisation."

"How many cars do you think we'll need. Two or three?" Lorne asked.

"How about six?" a new voice asked. Behind Himley stood a portly man with a receding hairline and black eye. Wesley hadn't seen him before. "Sorry to interrupt. But I need to ask if we can go with you."

"I'm sorry, you are?" Wesley asked.

"Simon. Simon Berley. I'm a Orthodontist. We boarded at the start of the line."he was nervous and kept eyeing Lorne, "Look before I go any further I have to ask. Is that guy for real?" he gestured at Lorne. "No offence to Mr. But I guy needs to know."

"No a guy doesn't." Himley snapped, making the poor guy jolt.

"But he can." Lorne said, peeved at Himley for choosing for him. "I'm for real. And friendly. But I'm wondering why you want to join our little team."

"Your kidding right. I saw how you guys handled yourselves when we were attacked. Me and some of the others on board aren't dumb enough not too ask if we can tag along. We have our own supplies and would be happy to share if it meant we got a little more protection." Simon explained. "We aren't well armed. There's two guns between us and one guys who know kick boxing. Any help you can give us would be useful."

Himley looked at Lorne and Wesley, "We'll need to talk about this. Our group has kids so we need to think-"

"We have kids too. Well a couple of teenagers." Simon gave a twitchy grin, "Actualy how I got the black eye. One of them thought I was a ghoul and tried to take my head off. Lucky I just got a glancing blow."

"Be as that it may, we still need to discuss it. More people mean a bigger target." Wesley stood and looked down at his watch. "Come back in an hour with the number in your group and professions’. Anyhting that may be useful."

Simon gave a grateful smile and left. Himely looked at Wesley like he was an idiot. "Bringing them a long would be a bad idea."

"But they will be useful too us." Phillip said as he appeared from nowhere, making them all jump."

"Jersus kid, giove some waring next...wow your eyes are freaky." Himley stared a moment then reddened, "Sorry, that was out of line. What do you mean useful."

"I don't really know. Phillip came further in to the room, "I just that they will. They were fighting with us, and held back the dead."

"Well that's good." lorne moved over so Phillip could sit, "You have any other info that might be useful."

"I keep seeing a bus in our future. One of those big grey ones that named after a dog."

"A greyhound?" Wesley suggested and Phillip nodded.

"Yeah. I think we might find one." the kid looked over at Himley, "They really will be useful."

"I'm sure kid." Himley said. "I'll be by in an hour to deal with the possible newbies."

He left and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone.

"I saw Cordelia." Phillip said, and Wesley sucked in a breath.

"You did?"

"Yeah. She's really pretty. She said she misses you guys."

Wesley caught Lorne's eyes and both wondered if she had really spoken to him or if it had been a -

"She also said that if you gave each other that look to remind Mr Wesley of the Library and Lorne about the Red head incident."

Wesley blushed furiously at the memory of the sparkless kiss whilst Lorne swore under his breath.

"Oh that is deffinaltey our Cordy." Lorne said and gave a breathless laugh, "God, that is her."

"Quite." Wesley shook his head to clear it of embarrassing thoughts and bittersweet memories. "And she spoke with you?"

"Yeah. She said that I needed to be strong. And that if we make it back to L.A. we had a real chance at saving a lot of lives." Phillip looked down at his feet,|"I asked her to take it away. Give it to someone else."

"No ones can blame you kid. You got a tough break."!

"That's what she said. Cordelia said that even if they could take it, someone else would suffer. And I don't want someone else to suffer. So she told me that I could walk awa or take her hand."

"And you took her hand?" Lorne said, squeezing the kids shoulder,

"Then everything went white and loud and I woke up."

"That's all you saw?" Wesley asked, "Nothing else. No other people or-"

"I think there was something, but I can't remember."

Again Lorne met his gaze, "Phillip, I'll walk you back to your father, I think I know what happened to you. Lorne could you go track down Simon, see if you can't meet some of his people."

X X X X X X X X X X

Every human on site over the age of 16 would have to give a pint of blood every week or more depending on if it was safe for them to do so. Anyone older than 60 or pregant was excempt. Considering there were tweny six vampires on site so long as the humans kept their side of the bargain everyone would be happy. Except Angel.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Spike went off and down a pint of human every now and then. But it was different for him. He didn't have the same kind of monster in him. Spike had tamed his vampire before he'd gotten his soul, had given himself control that Angel didn't have.

Because Angelus was a happy and proud monster from the moment he was made until the soul was forced back into him. Human blood wasn't something that tempted him. It was something that bought back far to many memories, none of them good. Did that make him weak? Maybe, but that was his weakness to bare and-

"You still brooding then?" Spike said, dropping a cup off coffee in front of him and sitting on his desk,"Or are you ultra brooding, for when regular brooding just won't do?"

"What do you want Spike?"

"For you to come and speak with the Spell casters. Their arguing that any virgin blood should be kept aside for spell work. The vamps are arguing that a tone of the spells that require virgin blood probably don't work any more."

"Seriously? I thought they were building a list of what was viable and what wasn't?"

"You'll have to ask them. Also some pretty little red head was asking for you. She wants permission to help build the barrier."

"She can help witht he second layer, but not until we can guarantee her safety. She's to valuable to risk."

"Why is that?"

"Telekinetic."

"Okay, that's useful." Spike looks out of the windows and squints, "I can't get used to the lack of planes. Usually you can see them Now its so weird."Spike shook his head, "It used to be people would sit for hours for a chance to see a flying machine. Now their so common you forget just how marvellous they are."

Angel smiled to himself at a memory, "I remember your reaction to flying to for 1st time. I thought you were gonna wet yourself from excitement." he took the coffee and sipped, "An hour long flight to France and you wouldn't shut up about it for months."

"Hey, are we forgetting how someone was too scared to use a telephone for the first 10 after they were invented." Spike countered, but still smiled. Then he frown. "Do you think Dru is still out there?"

"If she is she has abetter chance than anyone. That girl always had a touch of the divine to her. Even after the bite." Angel sighed. "Where ever she is I'm sure she's doing well."

Angel didn't mean that. He hoped she was dust, no longer athreat to any one, but Spike, when he thought of Dru he didn't always see a monster. The two of them had a love far more real than his and Darla's had been. Two lonely hearts meeting in the dark. Spike would end her if he had too, but Angel had no doubt he would grieve from the loss of a true loved one.

"Okay, so the Casters want the Virgins blood?" he verified.

"Yeah. There on the 6th floor."

"You know," Angel said, "We should really give people the building over their, let them run it. If they aren't with Wolfram and Heart they shouldn't be forced to listened to us."

Spike tilted his head. "That is not a bad idea. "Get them to vote in a council and they can set themselves up as a separate group. Anyone who wants to live as a civilian goes their, anyone who wants in on the magic side can be over here."

Angel sat back down and stared at his coffee cup. "It would make things easier. The kids would be alot safer and we could managed the shifts better. If one building is over run we still have the other."

"Think its something we should talk on?"

"Yeah. After we deal with the blood situation."

X X X X X X X X X X

They had 14 more people joining them, and a few of them were actually a little useful.. One was a camping instructor, two were trainee nurses and the Kick boxer turned out to be a specialist in hand to hand combat. They'd all been at the same zoo when everyhting went balls up so had stuck together. The guns had been found along the way and though Lorne kept getting suspicious looks they excepted his pressence. And they weren't joking about supplies. They's raided a mall before boarding the traina and had food, water purifying tablets and medical supples. One of the teenagers had even bought half a gardening department with her from the number of blades and machetes she had attached to her pack.

"I figured I could trade them."She had answered when prompted about the shear number of them.

Wesley had nodded, commending her forward thinking.

The night before had been spent finalising the map route they would be taking and trying not to turn into a blithering embarrased mess everytime Lorne had spoken to him. He knew Lorne could tell anyway, but kept trying to make conversation despite the fact Wesley was now having a completely new chrises, only this one was about his love life rather than his arm. He felt a lot better about it after Lorne's speech about the other Wesley in the other dimension.

Shortly after 11 he had gone to sleep, and Lorne had left him until 9am, claiming that they should sleep whilst they didn't have to worry about taking watch. This was true, but considering they were leaving in a group of more than twenty he doubted they would run low on people to keep watch for a while.

The train reached there stop far quicker than expected and they disembarked to find that the area was pretty well guarded. There were armed men and women looking after gates and making sure everyone remained calm as they left the train staion and there was acalm and guarded line of people waiting to go back the way Wesley and Lorne ahd just come.

Maria had found them, and smiled at the perceived safety." At least some places are holding it together,"

"It is good to see some semblance of safety, yes." Wesley shoulder his share of supplies."Its good to a little law and order."

They left the station and walked down a calm street, being directed away from the main town and towards a car park. A sign was hung that read "IF YOU CAN START THE MARKED CAR IT IS YOURS." and as they past the cars they could see the windows had posters on them with large X's on. Obivioulsy vehicles whose owners weren't expected to return. Considering most could hot wire a vehicle their were quite a few of them.

Himley was about to order his men to pick out vehicles when P Hillip grabbed his arm and pointed to the east. "That way. We need to go that way."

T he new people looked confused as too why they were listening to the kid, but follwed with little grumbling. They walked for nearl half an hour, and Wesaley was about to ask what Phillip was thinking whe around the corner came a long grey bus.

A long grey bus with a familiar face behind the wheel.

Connor had come to rescue them.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Okay, so we know that they were seen around Cobbini's Care home?" Angel said as he stared down at the map.

"Yeah, they were. We had a group go there and check this morning. They saw Diane and they palce is pretty well guarded. "Gunn explained. "I also think its a dumb Idea for you to go their."

"Me and Spike are going with Marcus to warn them off. They attacked our people. We were lucky not to lose anyone else after they got their escort killed. We can't risk them attacking again."

"And if they ignore your warning? If they come back?" Gunn crossed his arms and glowered, "What do we do then?"

"We can come up with a plan if this doesn't work."

"I still think you should wait until dark."

"I can't do that Gunn. Two of their people were caught watching a barrier crew this morning. We can't have them risking the barrier." They really couldn't. Angel knew it would only take one large group of undead and they could lose everything. "Marcus had agrred too come with them as the Human face if they refused to speak with Angel and Spike. And if that didn't work then Me and Spike will step up and flash the fangs."

Gunn didn't look convinced. "Fine. But take some real weapons. Something with a trigger that fires more than an arrow. And maybe get Marcus some body armour. Just in case."

"Since when are you worried for his safety."

"Since he's still a damn site stronger than most humans and useful as a soldier." Gunn marked off an area of the map, "I still thinks its-"

"A bad idea, I know." Angel repeated, "But we have to try."

Gunn was about to start arguing again, but luckily Marcus showed up.

"Spike is complaining about waiting for you. Are we ready to go?" Marcus said, obviously sick of Spike's complaining.

"Yes we are. We'll swing by the armoury on the way and pick up some weapons." Angel left before Gun n could start up again and he and Marcus grabbed Spike as they went.

"I don't see why we can't send a security group." Spike said.

"Because they are more likely to kill the messenger. They came after our people without provocation. They killed all but one guy of the escort team. I can't risk any more people."

"Angel's right Spike, they won't listen to the underlings. They want the boss or they won't talk."

"Did you just say I was right?" Angel asked.

Marcus grimaced, "It felt as weird to say it as it was to hear it."

They took one Gunn between them from the armoury, which Marcus took charge of. Spkie grabbed a crossbow and angel went for a battle ax, the weight helping to calm his nerves. He hated having to negotiate with people who killed his people. He was also surprised to see Spike grabe a vest.

"You know you can't die by bullet Spike."

"But they know stakes kill us and bows and arrows aren't that difficult to make when your desperate,"

Angel said nothing, but grabbed a vest for himself. "Okay, we take the south bound tunnels until Jooper street then use the car lot as cover. Cobbini's is in the shadow of the car lot so we should be safe."

"I'll approach seemingly unarmed first. Hopefully they'll speak with me. If they don't then you two can give them a scare and see if that works."

"And if neither of those ideas works?" Spike asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Angel pulled his coat on over the vest.

The tunnels were empty as they walked, having left before the shift change for those working on the walls. A lot of people were using the tunnels rather than the streets, worried that any of the barricades may have let the dead out onto the streets.

Angel had been surprised by how many doors had been left unlocked during the undead uprising. He’d expected people to be more protective of their homes and businesses. A part of him hoped it was people hop[ing to provide shelter to those running. But he knew they probably hadn’t had time whilst they were fleeing.

It took them an hour to get to the car lot, a 5 story deal that let no light in and had been a regular haught for hunting vamps who needed a place to hide from the sun or find a quick meal. It also kept Cobbini's in shadow, so it was easy to approach without worrying about being burned.

“Okay. Marcus, you head out with your hands up, nice and slow. Let them know we are willing to leave everything south of Jooper street to them if they stay away from everything West of it. If they agree no steps will be taken against them over the attacks.”

“You know the families won’t be happy.” Marcus said. ”They want justice.”

“We’ll get them justice after we get the barrier up. Until then we have to keep these nut jobs at-“

Marcus head snapped back as his brains suddenly hit the air. He collapsed with the same unimpressed look he had just been giving Angel on his face. Spike grabbed angel and dragged him to the concrete wall as a nother bullet hit the wall ten feet behind them. The hole it left was ridiculously big.

They both very slowly peaked over the concre ledge and spotted him sitting on top of Cobbini's rooftop.

A sniper with an impossibly big gun.

X X X X X X X X X X

Willow had contacted him. She and Giles had been Astral projecting and several days before she had told him to get his butt down to Dankton and be ready to pick them up. It seemed like it wasn't just the Wolfram and Heart Pychics keeping an eye on them. So he had packed some supplies, said bye to his family and found himself some trasnport. He'd only found the greyhound the day before, but it was a find. Its tank was fuand had t cans full ready to use should the run low.

Wesley and Lorne had nabbed seats at the front, so they could keep an eye on the maps and chat with Connor. Wesley still found it starnge to be speaking so easily with Connor. His old memories were now gelled in his mind and he was never sure if he could trust the boy. He had gone so bad after being so badly manipulated. But here he was, happily driving them through an apocalypse. Talking about his adoptive family. When asked about his real memories he got quiet, then had said that he made peace with the things he had done. He hadn't forgiven himself, but he had made peace.

Now they were watching the scenery. There were more cars on the roads here. The zombies they saw were either pointlessly roaming towards any moving thing that past them or were lying motionless on the ground, having been dealt with already. He'd seen several people on horse back and police officers herding the dead away from towns.

The also past massacres. bodies that could be more than a few minutes dead and groups of zombies ignoring them in favour of the warm meat they were huddled around. They past whole fences covered in posters and messegs begging for information on loved ones, informing others of deaths or of new destinations. Huge messeges spray painted saying what places to avoid and safe routes.

And then they past it.

A school. The palying feild was at the front and fenced in. A huge sign warned people to stay out. It fiiled Wesley with dread. As they past they began to converge on the fence, what had to be hundreds of dead. Hundreds of children. Not one could have been older than 13, all of the bloody and twitching as they made their way towards to bus.He heard several cries from behind them, gagging and swearing. Someone broke down sobbing and Wesley felt a lump form in his throat. He heard a sound beside him and saw Lorne and instantly gripped the demons hand in his own. The empath was feeling all of it, from every person on the bus. His eyes were full of emotion Wesley just courldn't comprehend feeling so instead he held on, not caring how hard Lorned squeezed his hand as they finaly past by the school and its awful residence. After that the bus was quiet.

It was hours before anyone said anything of real importance, which was the request of a toilet break. They stopped at a gas station that was surprisingly still open and stocked up on water whilst everyone took a turn in the bathroom.

Wesley and Lorne were the first back on the bus.

"We can make you a softener if you need ity."Wesley suggested,"It will dull what your feeling from everyone else. I have ingrediants needed."

Lorne shook his head,"No point. They never last long and they leave me with a headache."

"If your sure."

"It must have happened early. There's no way their parents wouldn't have come for them if they'd known what was coming."Lorne said, "They were so scared Wesley. The whole site was drenched in their fear. The land will be scarred for centuries."

"Oh Lorne." Wesley put his hand on Lorne's shoulder,"Will you, will you be-"

"I can hold it together Wes. I have to."

They left the gas station and went on their way. They didn't see anything else until the crossed a wide river and were surprised to see people floating down stream in boats. After that they didn't see any dead at all, just people heading in all directions as they made their way home or to safety.

Connor eventualy called out they needed to stop again.

The road up ahead was blocked.

X X X X X X X X X X

They walked in silence. They had pondered bringing Marcus's body back, but before they could it had begun to rot at such an alarming rate that their was nothing but bone left in minute. The Isolationist had taken two more pot shots at them as they had left and Angel now knew that they had no choice but to place the Isolationists on the enemy list. They weren't going to talk, they just wanted to kill.

They got back to Wolfram and Heart to find it quiet as the evening drew in. People were getting ready to sleep. 

Finally Spike said, "We'll need to warn everyone going out to work on the barrier. If they've gotten hold of guns then they can attack from a distance. It puts everyone at risk."

"I know. We'll gather the heads of the departments and have them explain the situation to the people staying on their floors. I want security doubled and have," Angel stopped a moment and shook his head. "Authorise the use of fire arms for all guards, not just those on the perimeter. Anyone who gets close is to be held until we can ascertain if they are safe or not."

"And what do we do if they have better weapons."

"Spike, we have enough stuff to make the national guard look like a bunch of ameture war re enactors. If it gets bad enough we can pull out the big guns.

An hour later Spike was sitting in the meeting room with 16 other people, all in varying stages of shock and fear. A few of the demons were muttering about how their home dimentions were safer, and they were literal hells.

Gunn wasn't there. He was out gatherring more people for the morning shift on the barrier, and was no longer giving people a choice in the matter. Any one over 15 was going out to help.

Gunn knew Angel would be pissed, but he really didn't care. He didn't like Marcus, but the Ioslationist had killed one of their own, no hesitation. They had actively attacked a group who had been out clearing the dead and had used their own KIDS as a way to smuggle the weapons they had used to incapcitate, even kill their escort. Gunn didn't want to give them a chance to get back to Wolfram and Hart and cause more damage. Onve the barrier was build it would just be Zombies they'd be safer from. It would be safe from people to.

"Hey man, it true those people we sent away shot one of our guys?" Jay asked, popping out of know where and making Gunn jump.

"Jeez man, don't sneek up on me."

"Time was no one could sneek up on you gUNN."

"Yeah well the lawyer business doesn't call for much street work."

Jay smiled and leaned against the wall. "Still can't believe that. Night school right?"

Gunn thought back and his stomach jolted ata the memories of the education he received. "Yeah, night school."

"Good to see someone make good for themselves. But I gotta know what your Angel is doing about that. No me and the guys don't like those demon guys, but after the Caritoes thing we got to realizing that maybe they ain't all that bad. And after what that broad did to those bab-eggs well. Ain't no one deserves that to happen. " Jay looked uncomfortable, like admitting all this was hard. It probably was. Gunn knew it wasn't easy for those from his old crew having to live with the things they'd tried to kill most of their lives. They were meant to hate these things.

Admitting you felt bad for them wasn't something you did. But Jay kept talking. "We don't know if the guy that died was all human or not, but we ain't taking chances with the humans we have got. So we want to know when we're heading otu to deal with the nutjobs."

Gunn shifted his weight. "I don't know. I'm arranging to conscript anyone I can to get their barrier built, so probably after that's done. I want to make sure we're as safe as possible." Gunn felt a grim smile come to his face."Then we go after these guys."

Jay left to go and speak with his guys and Gunn went on his way, getting very little resistance to the sign up. He expected arguements, but everyone seemed to agree that barrier was the best idea. He also heard more inklings of people wanting to head out and deal with the Isolationists themselves. Put a stop to the danger before it could hurt anyone else.

X X X X X X X X X X 

It looked like a few cars had gone into each other and no one had been able to clear them. Considering that they had past the last living people in the area an hour before it was obvious that they would have to move the vehicles themselves. 

Connor led the group, having produced a heavy duty battle axe from the side of the drivers seat. It got him a few funny looks but no one said anything. They were about to start pushing sedan out of the way when Phillip came rushing out of the bus.

"Trap! Its a -"

BANG!!!

The gunshot rang out and Himley was suddenly flat on his back, and Connor raced to his side and was about to sling the fallen soldier on his shoulder when he saw where he'd been hit.

Head shot, dead center head shot. His blood and the grey of the brain matter was already soaking the tarmac beneath his head. He left the body as another shot rang out and Fogerty went down, but was back up again clutching his arm. Once safely on the bus everyone hit the floor, trying to keep out of the mystery shooters line of sites.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen until you were already out the bus!" Phillip cried, his eyes wide and his father keeping his head covered. 

"Tell that to Himley!" Howards snapped as he lined his rifle against the window as he tried to see where the shots were coming from. The man instantly regretted the words, but couldn't say anything yet. They all quieted as a voice began shouting from outside the bus.

"If you want to get out of here alive, you will toss all your weapons out of the bus and then when we tell you u will get off the bus one at a time." 

"Okay, what the hell do we do?" Mason said.

"I have an idea, but we have to reverse out of here really fast." Connor said. "Wesley, you know how to caste a Ferris fire?"

Wesley nodded,"Yes. But I'd need to be outside to caste it.."

"Throw it out the back window. Throw a bag out and so they think we're complying. And wait for my signal."

"Mason, cover me. And pay attention to everything I do." Wesley ordered, not at all looking forward to what he was about to do. Ferris Fire was a relatively simply spell to caste, but impossible to control the effects. Flames would go everywhere, spiraling off into every direction as though being powered by a released balloon. It went where it wanted, and could be as dangerous to the caster as it was to the one it was being caste upon. 

He grabbed a near empty bag, dumping the water bottles inside and filling it with things they could easily replaced,he unrolled the window and dropped the bag outside. He pulled his hand back in but didn't close the window, instead closed his hand into a fist so tight it hurt. as he did he concentrated, and began to mutter under his breath. Mason struggled to hear him, but managed to get the words. He recognized it to be something German sounding but he highly doubted it was actually German. 

Connor carefully seated himself and pretended to be getting ready to open the bus door. Instead he caught Wesley's eye and nodded. 

Wesley shoved his hand swiftly out of the window and opened his hands wide, His hand burst into flame. Mason closed the window as much as he could around Wesley's arm when he saw how out of control the flames were as the shot off like fireworks. Outside the Ferris fire was dashing off in every direction and Mason spotted someone running for cover. 

Connor started the bus and put it straight into reverse. They careened backwards until Connor was able to reverse into a street before they were able to drive forward. The Ferris fire had stopped and Wesley was able to pull his hand back into the bus, the cuff of his shirt still smoking and shaking his hand to bring the feeling back into it. 

The bus was silent, the new members of their group looking terrified.

"What the fuck did we just see."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Gunn was right, Angel was pissed.

 

"You can't force people to work. Especially where its dangerous." 

 

"Marcus is dead because a group of narrow minded jackasses have not just attacked us once, but three time. Six people are dead and they could attack again anytime. That barrier is our best chance of keeping them at bay until we can deal with them."

 

"And how exactly do we deal with them. If we get close they'll shoot." Angel snapped,"Dealing with them isn't going to be like dealing with a nest of vamps. They have kids with them."

 

"I remember. They used them to smuggle weapons."

 

This argument continued whilst Spike was up on the eighth follow, wanting an little quiet time. Everything was so loud that he couldn't think anymore. 

 

"I bought blood!"

 

Harmony ruined the quiet with two mugs in her hand and a pretty green sundress.

 

"Whats with the dress?"

 

"Oh, I read somewhere that pretty girls can help with morale. All the girls from the typing pool are dressed nice. Well, any that aren't on the barrier." She came to him and handed over the mug.

 

"Its human. Donated fresh this morning."

 

"Thanks. And the dress thing is a dumb. No ones gonna be interested."

 

"Is not. I didn't pass a single guy who didn't smile when he saw me." she said smugly. She settled on the table, her legs swinging a little and Spike had to admit the dress made her legs look pretty damn good. "Not that I'm interested in them. I haven't been able to be interested since a friend came back."

 

Spike smiled. He could see where this was going. He took a drink from his cup, swallowing half as quickly as he could and joining Harmony on the table. "Really. Who is this friend."

 

"Well, maybe not a friend. Maybe just a British jerk who happens to be good in the sack."

 

The sass took him aback, and Spike was once again struck by how much Harmony had changed since he'd known her. There was a time when Harmony would have done anything for him. Now she actually has her own agency, and the balls to go after what she wants without begging for it. She sat in her pretty dress drinking human blood from a mug that read 'best secretary' on the front gazing at him from the corner of her eye.

 

"I was hoping maybe he'd half an hour to spare, since we might not have many hours left." She put down her much and looked at him. "And I don't want to spend all of them hauling cars on top of each other."

 

Spike weighed his options and thought that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas, but then Harmony looked him in the eyes and something...there was a need their he couldn't ignore. Didn't want to ignore. Spike made his move, pulling her in close and kissing her. It was a familiar kiss, warm from the blood and soft. She had the softest skin, far softer than any other women's. She smiled against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him before slipping his coat from his shoulders. As he slid his hands up her dress the lights went out.

 

"What-"

 

"Don't worry about it. There cutting power to any rooms not in use so we don't over tax the generators," Harmony explained, planting kisses on his neck. "Unless you’re afraid of the dark."

 

Spike huffed out a laugh, "Never. The darks usually afraid of me."

 

Now it was Harmony's turn to laugh, "God you’re corny. How was I ever impressed by that?"

 

"You were young. Still are."

 

"And always will be." Harmony kissed him again and didn't let go this time. She yanked at his belt and unbuttoned his jeans as Spike pulled the straps of her dress down. She wore a pretty blue bra, soft lace cup showing her peaked nipples. Spike thumbed it through the fabric and Harmony sighed. He did it again before sliding his hand under the bra and pinched the nipple, this time getting a groan that went straight to his groin. She pulled his shirt over his head and then dragged her hands down his back, her nails grazing his flesh and making him shudder at the sensation. He abandoned her breast to find the clasp of the bra and pulled flimsy fabric away.

 

Now flesh to flesh Spike tried to remember why he hadn't take another lover. He never went long without a lay, but since coming back he'd found himself wanting sex less and wanting more of a connection. Harmony was a connection. To his past, to youth and to warmth. New vampires always seemed to be much warmer than those who have a few decades behind them. Like life still clung to them somehow.

 

His train of thought was nullified when Harmony's fingers wrapped around his cock and gave it a careful squeeze before she did away with his trousers all together. He lifted her off the table for a moment so he could pull down her knickers, a matching powder blue pair that were full briefs and not the awful thong things that had become popular over the past few years.

 

The table was great for kissing but Spike didn't like to fuck on them, so lifted Harmony up and lowered them both to the floor, his coat protecting them from the carpet and hopefully from the carpet burn. He used the new position and lowered himself between he thighs, her heat enticing him to push forward but he knew better. Instead he kissed at her neck, his teeth grazing her skin before he bit down and drew blood. Her back curved and her let out a low groan as he lathed his tongue over the already healing marks. His fingers danced down her stomach and pelvis, through her meticulously trimmed pubic hair and between her thighs. She breathed heavily and pulled her legs up and apart, giving him better access to her body as she let her eyes flutter closed. She was soon slick enough that Spikes fingers could slip easily into her, and her moved to press his cock against her.

 

"Oh yes." She nodded vigorously.

 

And as Spike slipped into her with a deep guttural groan the two were completely unaware of the that out at the barrier a truck was being moved. Inside movement was heard and someone decided that checking it out was a good idea. Checking it out alone.

 

Within minutes the barrier was swarming with a truck load of undead workers who had been trapped in the truck since it all started.

 

X X X X X X X X X X

 

Fogerty had been patched up and was staring out of the window, the weight of knowing he was now in charge weighing on his shoulders. 

Over at the front of the bus Philip was sitting, unsettling eyes staring at nothing as The Pylean tried to explain the utter randomness of his gift. Fogerty could agree that foresite was something that rarely made sense. A cruel gift both dreaded and coveted. And it had been given to a child. 

He did not envy him. He thought about going over and speaking with the boy, try and get his spirits up but everyone on the bus was jolted by the same things.

Their phones were going off. Every single phone was going off and they scrambled to answer them. Fogerty answered and hoped for his mother, or his sister, but instead head the recorded voice of a women.

"This is the emergency messaging and phone system. Please do not attempt to make calls. A message from FEMA will commence in ten minutes. This is the emergency messaging and phone system. Please do not attempt to make calls. A message from FEMA will commence in nine minutes 30 seconds. This is the emergency messaging and phone system. Please do not attempt to make calls. A massage from FEMA will commence in nine minutes."

The message kept repeating and Fogerty forced himself to his feet and said,"Everyone stays quiet from the 2 minute countdown onwards. Split the bus in two and go to either end of the bus. Phone with the best speaker will be used. Everyone else save your battery power."

People scramble to each end of the bus, and Wesley was confused by this until Lorne explained,"It will be easier to hear. And no one will be confused if everyone in there group is focusing on the one phone."

Wesley saw the sense in that.   
His mind roiled as he wondered what was going to be annouced. His mind prayed for a cure, but more likely it was a standard 'do not panic, do not travel' message. But It was better than nothing in the long run. They eneded up using Lorne's phone, one of the most up to date on the market. The speaker was crystal clear and when the two minute marker hit the bus went so silent your could hear a pin drop.

Eventualy the countdown stopped and was follwed by a deep tone that signaled the start of the message.

A deep, unfamiliar voice filled the airways. 

"People of America, I am Paul Intrud speaking as a representative of FEMA. As you are all aware we are currently under attack by a viral epidemic unlike that we have ever face. We are witnessing the dead rise. The so called zombies are no in every major city across america, and much of the world. I have no doubt almost everyone knows what we have to tell you, but I will confirm what many know or suspect about the virus. It is passed on via bites and blood exchange. Destruction of the brain or large part of the brain is necessary to stop the risen. So far reports of those immune have been spotty, as those who have been bitten and have not turned are suffering from a condition that will soon be explained to you. But for now work under the assumption that anyone bitten will not survive." There was silence for a moment and the rustling of paper. "What some of your will not know is that two days ago the Nuclear power plant in Howardson Ohio went into melt down. An attempt was made to stop the worst from happening, but the brave souls who attempted to keep it from happening were unsuccessful. There was an explosion at the site, but it was not nuclear in nature. The wind was heading north at the time, and continues to do so. Radiation is spreading out from the effected area, and we are asking people to avoid the state of Ohio if they can. As of yet we have been unable to ascertaining the number of casualties caused." There was more rustling now."The president is currently in a secure location and unable to speak with the public directly, He does ask for you calm and co-operation at this time. We will attempt too keep your all appraised as mush as we can, so please keep your mobile devices and radios close by. Good luck to you all, and keep safe America."

The tone came back and the message began to repeat itself. The two groups were quiet for a few seconds before they bust into niose.

"Thats everything? Bullshit!"

"What do they mean 'condition' what condtion. Can it make us immune."

"How can something not be a nucleuar explaion if its a nuclear powerplant explodes?" 

Wesley looked up at Lorne and notioned him to the side, away from the group. Connor joined them."

"Other 'Condition.' Do they mean Vampires?" Lorne said. "They said that they's explain that later, You don't think their gonna tell people about Vamps do you."

"Until a few days ago most of the people on this bus didn't know you existed. How many others have been forced to come forward because of this?" Wesley looked to the back of ther bus where the new people of the group sat."I'm guessing the vampires are getting attacked. But being dead already means the virus doesn't take, so it looks like they are immune."

"Probably, I had to deal with a couple of groups of vamps on the way here."Connor explained."They are taking advantage of the chaos. Anyone not knowing what they are seeing would think that."

Wesley had no doubt of that. He was about to asked Connor if they was anyway they could speed up their journey home when Fogerty got another call, this time on his radio.

X X X X X X X X X X 

The zombie were taken care of quickly. Three people were dead, but rather than make people shy away from working on the wall, it seem to stir them on. Gunn realised that he might actualy have to force people to stop working and rest rather than force them to work. He even saw a couple of the younger teens out, filling the cars with un-eded debris som the Zobies couldn't crawl through. 

Angel was waiting for night fall, and planned to lead a team as soon as he could. They were starting another section of wall the next day and they wanted to clure the zombies away so they could get the buildings blocked up. Once enough of the wall was built they could unblock the buildings and start killing whatever zombies were left in them. It wasn't the best of plans but it was working for them so far. Except now they had to deal with the trucks to. Angel felt guilty he couldn't have been out there to help, to stop them. Every truck withing the barrier was no being checked in case they had any hidden surprises. 

Outside he watched as the survivors worked and began driving cars from the parking lots. At the back of his mind angel thought they might actual have to travel and coolest new cars if there weren't enough to be found inside the barriers parameters.

"Hey boss have you seen Mr Gunn. The head of security whats to speak with him about the preacher.guy. He's been upsetting a lot of the women. Keeps saying they should be inside watching the kids and 'making the place nice fore the men'." The distaste in Harmony's voice was almost palpable. "The world is ending and he's trying to bring back the 50's."

"People have been doing that for years Harm.But Gunn is out at the moment."

Harmony came and joined him out the window, Her blue dress getting a tiny bit see through as the sun hit it. Angel would have commented but decided her dress sense wasn't his business.

"You gong out after dark tonight."she asked.

"Yes. Figured We could try and clear some dead out."

"Cool. I'll change into something less flimsy." 

Angel looked at her with raised eyebrows."Your coming." 

"Duh. Just because because I don't like to doesn't mean I can't fight. Besides being stuck in the office isn't fun. Girl has to get out every now and then before she eats the obnoxious preachers."

Angel smiled. "Alright then. We get set up to go an hour before sun down."

Harmony was about to say something else when she squited at something behind Angel."Is that a plane?"

Angel turned around and looked, and sure enough their was airplane flying. it was close enough that angel could tell it was military. They watched it fly of into the distance and then not 30 seconds later the sound of a chopper reached their ears.

And then the sound of every phone in the building ringing."What the hell?"

X X X X X X X X X X

Fogerty did not trust the voice at the end of the radio, but he also knew that the only way to the next bridge was through the tiny town of Watton. 

The voice had been the mayor. A man by the name of Donald Latch who sounded sane but after what had happened to Himley Fogerty didn't want to take any chances. So he was going to sing. Lorne wasn't happy to do a reading but he didn't really have much of a choice. Everyone on the bus was on edge and sat with fear.

They stopped a mile outside the town, and he and Lorne stood outside the bus. A rendition of of the wheels on the bus later and Lorne could only give him the vibe of violence against the undead. Which wasn't too helpful considering the situation. 

"You can't give me anything?" Fogerty asked,"Nothing beyond we might fight zombies."

"Well, I can tell you one thing now. You need to rest."Lorne said and the demon watched as Fogerty rolled his eyes. "Its not because of the bullet wound. Its because we all need a rest. A day to get our heads together and mourn. We just keep going and we're" Lorne meant Fogerty,"Are going to fall apart." 

Lorne had listened to the nursery rhyme and had seen a man who was on the verge of breaking. He had lost his commander and a good friend, found himself in charge of a group made up of strangers who were relying on him. The bullet wound in his arm pained him and the stress and doubt were clawing up behind his eyes as Lorne watched. A day of rest would do him good, give him time to process. Would give them all a chance to just rest.

So long as the town before them wasn't going to shoot at them.

They didn't get shot at. When the were a hundred yards away from the first few buildings, and single person road up to them on a horse. She was tall and skinny and had to be at least 80, but smiled wide and waved.

"Hi. You the guys from the radio?" she asked. She hopped down from her horse with a spryness of a women half her age. 

"That's us. You are?"

"Angela. I'm guessing you had a run in with the wackos about-"

"We lost a man to them. We running a risk of losing anyone to you?" Fogerty was curt in his talk, not wanting to seem weak but knowing it might not help them.

"They raided our medical centre and tried the hospital. Their the reason we've had to set up a perimeter watch." Angela frowned hard and looked off in the direction they had come. "Mayor Latch said you want over the bridge. Is you can clear the bridge for us we gladly give you a place for the night."

"How bad is the bridge blocked." Fogerty asked.

"By cars? Maybe 12. But the river is on a vacation route so we get boats going down so the bridge goes up for the taller ones. Problem is the bridge is half up and there too many dead for us to go through and no one with military experience. Figured we'd wait for someone with more skill to come in and clear it."

"You could have been waiting a long time."

"Your the third group to come through, but the others decided to try and find another way to cross. If you don't want to help we won't make you, but the only other bridge across is 70 miles away and won't hold anything heavier that a car. Your choice."

Forgerty knew it actually wasn't. They couldn't risk a 70 mile detour.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
